In Spirit
by upac
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG. Sieben Jahre nach der finalen Schlacht: Severus ist weder hier noch dort – und ist anscheinend weder tot noch lebendig bis ein kleines schwarzes Kätzchen seinen Umhang auf einen Kopfsteinpflaster festhält. Hermine erkennt, dass sowohl damals als auch heute das Leben von einem freundlichen Münzwurf abhängig war. Ist die Liebe stark genug, um die Zeit aufzuheben?
1. Zimmerdecken

Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung. Das Original stammt von Ariadne und könnt hier hier auf finden.

* * *

***~* Zimmerdecken *~***

Sein erster Gedanke, als er seine Augen öffnete, war_: Das ist nicht meine Decke.  
_

__Sein zweiter, dass er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach tot war, und dass er folglich keine Decke sehen sollte. Er wusste nicht, was er stattdessen sehen sollte, aber eine Decke war einfach viel zu profan als alles andere, was er sich vielleicht vorgestellt hätte.

Er lag ganz still, lauschte und vernahm nur Stille. Keine Kampfgeräusche – es musste jetzt schon vorbei sein. Er schloss seine Augen und fragte sich, wer gewonnen hatte – der Dunkle Lord oder Potter…

Er stützte sich plötzlich auf seinen Ellbogen ab. Hatte er wirklich seine Erinnerungen diesem – was _hatte_ er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Oh, genau. Das war ja egal - er war tot.

Bei dieser Erkenntnis wurde er von Erleichterung erfasst und ließ sich zurück auf den Boden fallen, wobei er sich den Ellbogen aufkratzte.

Ellbogen? Einen Moment mal.

Hm… vielleicht war er ja doch nicht tot. Vielleicht hatte sie ja seine Anweisungen gefunden und befolgt um Naginis Gift zu neutralisieren.

Ja. Das musste es sein. Sie hatte sich vermutlich dafür entschieden sein Überleben geheim zu halten, damit er in der Einsamkeit erwachen konnte – frei, endlich... um schließlich über sein eigenes Schicksal zu entscheiden.

Es war wirklich nur reine Spekulation gewesen. Schlaues Mädchen.

In den Jahren, in denen er sich auf die finale Schlacht vorbereitet hatte, hatte er reichlich Zeit gehabt, um sich über sein wahrscheinliches Ableben Gedanken zu machen und lange hatte er sich mit der Frage beschäftigt, was wohl danach kommen würde. So etwas wie Schlaf? Irgendein Leben danach?

Einen Moment hatte er sogar die Qual an den Gedanken Lily wiederzusehen genossen, aber schon rasch lernte er diese Fantasien, im Keim zu ersticken. Sein Jenseits und ihres würden sich nicht vermischen, da ihres zwangläufig James Potter beinhaltete.

Wie immer, wenn er an James Potter dachte, formte sich ein Knurren in seiner Kehle und das Geräusch seiner eigenen Stimme brachte ihn wieder zurück ins Diesseits, wo er sich wieder dabei ertappte, wie er an die mit Spinnenweben übersäte Decke der Heulenden Hütte starrte.

Reflexartig zuckte er von dem - ohne Zweifel - dreckigen Boden zurück. Definitiv nicht das Jenseits. Hatte er nicht gerade eben noch geknurrt?

Mit absoluter Klarheit erinnerte er sich an Naginis Fangzähne, wie sie sich um seinen Hals gelegt hatten und abgesehen von irgendwelchen lebensrettenden Maßnahmen sollte er rein technisch gesehen nicht in der Lage sein überhaupt einen Ton zu bilden.

Aber er hatte, ohne jeglichen Zweifel, geknurrt.

Demnach ... hatte sie also in der Tat seine Informationen, die er ihm Schwert versteckt hatte, gefunden, verstanden und dementsprechend gehandelt. Schlaues, schlaues Mädchen.

In seinen Gedanken war es nur noch „das Memo", da er nicht erwartete, dass es irgendwelche größeren Auswirkungen als die lächerlichen Flugzeugpapiere im Ministerium hatte. Aber in ihren fähigen Händen war dies der Fall.

Ein langsames Lächeln zeichnete sich ab, seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Hals, wo seine Haut weich und ganz war.

Das Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Gut gemacht", sagte er genauso geschmeidig und vollkommen in die leere Luft. Er schloss regungslos seine Augen, genoss die Ruhe, Stille und Einsamkeit, da er zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit nirgends erwartet wurde.

Das Sonnenlicht begann ihn zu blenden und er zuckte zusammen, als er versuchte das Licht mit seiner Hand zu verdecken.

Eine Hand, die nicht nur blutverschmiert, sondern auch sichtbar hätte sein sollen.

Was sie nicht war.

„Verdammt."

* * *

Genau sieben Jahre nach der finalen Schlacht saß Hermine mit Ron Weasley und dem Gefühl all dies bereits schon einmal durchlebt zu haben, in einem Restaurant.

„Es tut mir leid, Ron. Ich …"

Aber genau hier gerieten ihre Worte immer ins Stocken, welche natürlich, wie folgt waren: „Ich liebe dich nicht." Sie hatte bisher nie den Mut gefunden sie auch laut auszusprechen und hatte immer ihre Hand aus seiner gezogen und lahm gesagt: „Ich bin noch nicht so weit."

Dieses Mal war da keine Ausnahme und sie umschloss ihr Wasserglas, um nicht die freudige Entschlossenheit auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, die sich immer einschlich, wenn er ihr versicherte, dass er warten würde.

„Du bist die richtige Hexe für mich, Hermine", verkündete er, unwissend, dass er dieselben Worte mit derselben Entschlossenheit bereits seit vier Jahren wiederholte.

Sie zweifelte ihn nie an. Die Trockenheit in ihrem Hals wurde zur Qual und sie nippte an ihrem Wasser.

Es war am einfachsten gewesen einfach wie in Hogwarts weiterzumachen – ungezwungen in der Anwesenheit der jeweils anderen und ihrer geteilten Erfahrungen, die nur sie und Harry hatten. Sie mussten niemals erklären, warum man gewisse Geräusche, Geschmäcker oder Gerüche vermied und sie genoss die einfache Leichtigkeit zu wissen, was sie alle nach Hogwarts, nachdem sie zurückgekehrt waren, um ihr letztes Jahr zu wiederholen, taten. Wo sie jetzt in London war, wo sie eine Ausbildung in der Britischen Bibliothek begann und Harry und Ron ihr Aurortraining anfingen.

„Komm mit uns, Hermine", hatte Ron einige Male während ihres letzten Jahres geschmeichelt. „Wir wären ein unschlagbares Team. Wir können mit den Besten, den Kampf der Guten kämpfen."

„Wir sind die Besten", hatte Harry immer hervorgehoben.

_Ganz sicher_, hatte sie immer gedacht und sich immer gefragt, was noch übrig war zu bekämpfen. Nach außen hin hatte sie einfach nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

„Gibst du etwa nach?", hatten die Jungen gestichelt. „Keine Abenteuer oder wildes Leben mehr, wo wir uns nur auf unseren Verstand verlassen können?"

„Kein Camping mehr", hatte sie bestimmt gekontert, „und der Verstand gehörte zumeist mir, vielen Dank auch."

Jetzt, mit sechsundzwanzig Jahren, war sie sichtlich mit ihren Leben zufrieden – eine gemütliche Wohnung in einer schönen, nicht überteuerten Straße, gerade außerhalb der Winkelgasse, ihre Arbeit, ihre Bücher und ihre wundervolle, brillante, wunderschöne solide Decke.

Sie musste sich bisher noch dazu zwingen feste Wände nicht allzu vernünftig zu finden und weigerte sich bis heute irgendwelche Landschaftsbilder aufzuhängen.

Wie immer nach ihrer Verabredung brachte Ron sie nach Hause und nach ihrem gewöhnlichen schnellen Geknutsche – ehrlich, er hatte sich seit Hogwarts verbessert – hatte er seine Hände in seine Taschen gestopft und marschierte optimistisch pfeifend davon. Die unbefleckte Ablehnung war schon fast genauso ungezwungen wie ihre gesamte Beziehung.

Derselbe alte Ron dachte sie sanft und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um die große, schwarze Tür, die aus der blassen georgianischen Fassade hervorstach, zu öffnen.

Versunken in ihren Gedanken, selbst bei dem noch so simpelsten Zauberspruch, bemerkte sie nicht die leichte Schattenbewegung am Ende der Straße.

* * *

Wo Severus die letzten sieben Jahre lang gewesen war und was er während dieser Zeit getan hatte, konnte nur er wissen. Wäre er jemand, der sich gerne mitteilte, oder hätte jemand von seiner Existenz gewusst, um es zu erzählen, hätte die Geschichte vielleicht folgendermaßen geklungen:

Fluchen: Zwei Monate.

Finstere Blicke: Eineinhalb Jahre.

Unbemerkt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und seine ehemaligen Kollegen ausspionieren: Eine Woche, nach der er festgestellt hatte, dass - egal wie amüsant es auch sein mochte Minervas Tinte zu vergießen, wenn sie gerade nicht hinschaute - es schnell seinen Glanz verlor, als deutlich wurde, dass bisher noch niemand die Abwesenheit seines Porträts bemerkt hatte.

Schnauben mit einer Überheblichkeit, die selbst Lucius Malfoy beneiden würde: Viereinhalb Stunden.

Die Erkenntnis, dass ihn auch niemand im Herrenhaus der Malfoy sehen konnte: Null Komma sechs Sekunden oder so.

Fluchen, finstere Blicke und gleichzeitig herumschreien: Vierundzwanzig Stunden.

Severus Snape hatte die nächsten sechs Monate damit verbracht seine Rache zu schmieden und den Rest der sieben Jahre damit herumgebracht zu entscheiden, wer der größere Verbrecher war: Harry Potter, weil er Harry Potter war oder Hermine Granger, weil sie Hermine Granger war und noch immer das Offensichtliche übersah.

Das fasste so ziemlich sein Dilemma zusammen und es war das Kätzchen, welches die Entscheidung traf.

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, erstarrte er durch das Wimmern an seinen Füßen in der halbdunklen Nokturngasse, nachdem nach sechs Jahren und einundfünfzig Wochen nach seinem Tod nicht ein lebendes Wesen seine Existenz zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

Er schielte hinab, nur um zwei große, goldene Augen zu sehen, die mit hoffnungsvoller Anbetung zu ihm hinauf starrten.

„Ich habe nichts für dich", murmelte er und wandte sich in wirbelnder Geste von ihr ab, dessen Angelegenheiten weitaus wichtiger waren, als eine kleine, fellige Kreatur mit großen, unschuldigen Augen Beachtung zu schenken.

„Meee", antwortete das Kätzchen, während es freudig nach seinen flatternden Mantel schnappte.

„Meee?", wiederholte Snape düster. Diese lächerliche Katze konnte noch nicht einmal vernünftig Miauen.

„Meee", bestätigte das Kätzchen, hüpfte erfolgreich auf seinen Mantelsaum und hielt ihm am Pflasterstein fest. „Meee!"

„Das kannst du nicht", mahnte er. „Der Mantel ist unsichtbar."

Das Kätzchen, welches das plötzliche Bedürfnis hatte ihre Pfoten abzulecken, ignorierte ihn.

„Lächerlich", schnaubte Snape, als er nichtsdestotrotz dabei zusah, wie sie ihre Pfote hinter ihr Ohr und über ihre Schnurrhaare strich.

Das Kätzchen bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen, herablassenden Blick bevor sie sich wieder ihren Pfoten zuwandte.

Da Snape nirgendwo anders erwartet wurde, beobachtete er amüsiert weiter bis er sich dabei ertappte, dass er das Kätzchen mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit und Verärgerung begutachtete als es eigentlich verdient hatte.

Schnell sammelte er sich, blickte sich automatisch um – noch immer alles ruhig- bis auf ihn und das Kätzchen – und verfolgte seine Reaktion zurück auf ihre eigentliche Quelle: Das kindliche Herumgefuchtel von Granger in seinem Klassenzimmer. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem unsichtbaren Gesicht aus und er lachte.

So erleichtert endlich sein Dilemma gelöst zu haben, entschied er dies zu feiern und schlich sich in den Keller des Tropfenden Kessels, wo er schnell lernte, dass vielleicht Geister gegen Feuerwhisky immun waren, er aber so anfällig darauf reagierte, wie Hauselfen auf Butterbier.

Dann begann eine Woche, an die er sich nicht wirklich erinnern konnte und die letzten zwanzig Minuten seiner sieben Jahre nach seinem Ableben hatte er damit verbracht, sich von unangenehmen Dingen aus einen Müllcontainer zu befreien.

Das Letzte war das Kätzchen, welches jetzt auf seiner Brust stand und besorgt auf ihn herabblickte.

Er starrte zurück und es antwortete mit einem erfreuten „Meee", das Knurren fuhr geradewegs bis in seine Knochen und in seinen Kopf, wo es Schmerzen auslösten, die selbst einen Hippogreif erledigt hätten. Er ignorierte es – Kopfschmerz und Kätzchen. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, warum dieses Kätzchen das erste Wesen war, welches nach sieben Jahren seine Gegenwart bemerkte, aber genau in diesem Moment war ihm das herzlich egal.

Er kletterte aus dem Müllcontainer, lief geradewegs zum Ende von Hermine Grangers ruhiger, gemütlicher Straße. Der Geist von Severus Snape hatte vielleicht einen Kater, aber sein Verstand war resolut und sein Wille entschlossen.

* * *

_Begebt euch auf eine fantastische Reise durch Zeit und Raum..._


	2. Fenster

***~* Fenster *~***

Eine tief schlafende Hermine hatte ihre Füße unter einer Decke auf einem Hocker gelegt und bemerkte nicht, als ein katzenartiger Schatten an ihrem Fenster auftauchte.

Für das Kätzchen war die schlafende Frau der perfekte Platz um sich zusammenzurollen und zu schlafen, und da ihre Pfoten fast erfroren waren, nachdem sie dem Mantel über dem Kopfsteinpflaster gefolgt war, wollte sie nichts weiter als ihre Pfoten in der Decke zu den Füßen der Frau vergraben.

Auf den Hinterbeinen stehend, stützte sie sich mit ihren Vorderpfoten mit einem hoffnungsvollen „Meee?" an dem Fensterglas ab.

Hermine rührte sich, aber wachte nicht auf.

„Meee?"

Als die Frau im Inneren nicht antwortete, drehte das Kätzchen ihren Kopf mit einem tadelnden Blick zu dem schemenhaften Zauberer, der sie auf die Fensterbank gesetzt hatte.

Severus ungerührte Antwort war es, an dem Schwanz des Kätzchens zu ziehen.

Nicht fest, aber fest genug.

Das Kätzchen jaulte, drehte sich zweimal, setzte sich und starrte ihn mit zuckendem Schwanz an.

Bei dem Geräusch murmelte Hermine: „Krumm?", und sprang halb aus ihrem Sessel, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass ihr Vertrauter jetzt bei den Potters wohnte, nachdem er einmal einen Blick auf den neugeborenen Albus Severus geworfen hatte. Er blickte sie jedes Mal sehnsüchtig an, wenn sie zu Besuch war, aber blieb hartnäckig an der Seite des Babys.

Sie streckte ihre Beine und schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte nicht Krumm sein - es war bestimmt nur ein Traum.

Verschlafen starrte sie hinaus auf das Schattenspiel der Straßenlampen. Sie wog die Entfernung zwischen dem Sessel und ihrem Bett ab, als ein Teil ihres Verstandes registrierte, dass sie auf den Schatten eines zuckenden Schwanzes starrte.

Sie sprang zum Fenster.

Das Kätzchen blickte zu ihr auf, das wehleidige „Meee" wurde von der Scheibe zwischen ihnen zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Du armes Ding", rief sie und warf die Decke um sich, als sie zur Tür lief. „Wie bist du nur hier rauf gekommen?"

Der Zauberer unter der Katze grinste zufrieden, als sich die Haustür öffnete.

Eine schnelle Bewegung, rasch die Stufen hinauf und alle drei befanden sich in Hermines Wohnung.

„Du bist bestimmt am Verhungern", murmelte Hermine, während das Kätzchen ihren Arm hinauf kletterte und sich an ihre Schulter krallte-halb auf, halb in ihrer Lockenpracht verschwunden. „Nein, Kätzchen, nicht meine Haare …"

Severus stand lauschend im Wohnzimmer als Hermines einseitiger Monolog in der Küche immer leiser wurde.

Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum. Er war drinnen.

Ausgezeichnet.

Eine Stunde später schliefen Hexe und Kätzchen im Schlafzimmer und Severus wusste alles, was er wissen musste. Operation „Peinigung des Granger-Mädchens" konnte beginnen.

Ein paar Handbewegungen an ihrer Warmwasserversorgung und ihre morgendliche Dusche würde zwischen „eiskalt" und „kochend heiß" schwanken. Ein paar Momente in der Küche, wenige Gesten in Richtung ihres Teesets und ihre Morgentasse würde ordentlich versalzen sein. Er schielte hinüber zum Schlafzimmer und entschied, dass die alte Taktik der Slytherins, nämlich ihre Höschen zufällig über den Tag verteilt schrumpfen zu lassen, bis zum Morgen warten konnte.

Nachdem er sich in den Sessel setzte, den Hermine noch vor wenigen Minuten eingenommen hatte, fuhr sein Blick über das fehlerlos sortierte Bücherregal. Ja. Das würde ausreichen.

Er zog ein dünnes Band mit dem Titel _Raffinierte Slytherins und wie man sie überlistet _von _Serpentius Sissel_ heraus. Drei weitere folgten:_ Außergewöhnliche Arten: Sprechen mit Salamander_ von _Scylla Scorch; Kräuterernte: Ein Wegweiser_ von _Haethia Happenstance_. Und nach reichlicher Überlegung entschied er sich - mit einem finsteren Lachen - für eine dicke, in Leder eingearbeitete Rolle mit dem Titel: _Sprich, Erinnerung: Eine Entschuldigung_von _Gilderoy Lockhart._

Die Bücher legte er ungeordnet wieder in das Regal zurück und verbrachte lange vierzig Minuten damit die Rolle auszurollen und sie verkehrt herum, wieder einzurollen.

Und dann setzte er sich und wartete.

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Kätzchen", klang Hermines Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Meee?" war die entfernte Antwort.

„Ja, du. Dummerchen. Komm schon." Quietschende Bettfedern. „Jetzt erst einmal etwas frühstücken."

Geräusche aus der Küche. Der Kessel auf dem Herd.

Demnach bewahrte die Hexe die morgendlichen Gewohnheiten ihrer Muggel-Erziehung bei. Severus speicherte diese Information und lauschte weiterhin.

Schranktüren. Das Geräusch von Katzenfutter, wie es in eine Schüssel geschüttet wurde. Leise Pfoten, die über den Boden schlichen.

„Oh, bring mich nicht zum Stolpern, Kätzchen … du willst doch nicht deinem Futter hinterherjagen. Nicht wie dort draußen, du armes Ding, wo du nur von Mäusen gelebt hast und …"

Severus ignorierte sie und gähnte. Am besten sollte er jetzt ins Schlafzimmer schleichen, solange es noch leer war.

Mit halbem Ohr in Richtung Küche schlich er in ihr Schlafzimmer. Ihr niedriges Bett war bereits gemacht – ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln – und sie schien keine weiteren Möbel bis auf ein unmöglich kleines Schmuckkästchen zu besitzen. Mit knirschenden Knien beugte er sich darüber, um zu sehen, ob es magisch verändert worden war. Er stellte fest, dass dies tatsächlich der Fall war und verwarf kurzerhand seinen „Schrumpf die Höschen"-Plan auf später als er plötzlich Hermines Schritte im Flur hörte.

„… nehme nur noch eine Dusche und dann haben wir noch etwas Zeit zum Kuscheln, bevor ich in die Bibliothek muss."

Hermine betrat das Schlafzimmer, gefolgt von dem Kätzchen, welches Severus sofort bemerkte und fröhlich zu ihm hinüber trottete.

„Hau ab", hauchte er fast lautlos während Hermine begann, ihre Schlafanzughose zu öffnen.

Das Kätzchen ignorierte ihn, wandte sich aufgebracht zwischen seinen Beinen.

Er stieß sie mit seinem Zeh an, aber das Kätzchen fuhr ungehindert fort.

Hermine bemerkte es jedoch nicht. „Mir tut es wirklich schrecklich leid, dich armes Ding alleine zu lassen", begann sie und hielt inne, nur um ihre Kette aus ihren Haaren zu befreien. „… aber Demetrios besteht darauf, dass wir die Aufräumarbeiten bis zum Wochenende fertig haben. Diese kalifornische Gruppe hat den Leseraum im absoluten Chaos hinterlassen – oh, sie sind hervorragende Theoretiker, Mimi …" Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Schlafanzug zu.

Das Kätzchen schaute blinzelnd zu Hermine auf.

_Mimi?,_starrte Severus finster. _Mimi?!_

„… aber sie sind einfach keine Pragmatiker. Beschwerten sich ständig über unakzeptablen Stauraum, und wie sie nirgends eine vernünftige Tasse Kaffee bekamen und ihr ständiges ‚Was für ein planloses Land!' und doch schafften sie es innerhalb von zehn Minuten, sechs Monate harte Arbeit von Querverweisen durcheinanderzubringen. Archimedes mit Freud zu vermischen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Hermine zog ihr Oberteil aus und breitete zur Unterstreichung ihre Arme aus.

Severus stand sehr, sehr ruhig da. _Schließ deine Augen, Snape. Schließ sie. Deine Augen. Zu. Sofort. __  
_

Es schien nicht zu funktionieren.

_Blinzle, verdammt noch mal.__  
_

Das auch nicht.

Er schluckte. Ruhig.

Hermine steckte ihren Finger in ihren Hosenbund und begann damit sie auszuziehen. „Als ob das noch nicht genug wäre …"

_Definitiv genug. Definitiv. Aufhören. Mach schon.__  
_

„… haben sie Hawkings Schriften vollkommen durcheinandergebracht – wir werden einen Spezialisten aus Paris anfordern müssen, um dieses Chaos zu bewältigen! Wir verstehen es beide nicht – und aus einer Ecke des Raumes riecht es verdächtig nach Tequila. Keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet, da es eindeutig verboten ist. Wir vermuten, dass sie noch zu später Stunde eine Party geschmissen haben, nachdem sie die Sondererlaubnis erhielten, ihre Diskussion an Ort und Stelle fortzusetzen." Hermine schnaubte, beugte sich, um ihre Hose auszuziehen. „Wir hätten die Wachen rufen sollen, aber Demetrios beharrte darauf, dass ihre Arbeit äußerst wichtig sei und – okay, das San Francisco Center der Magischen Theorie ist mit enormen Annäherungsversuchungen auf uns zugekommen, aber ich frage dich ernsthaft: Wie viele Theorien können schon auf einen anormalen Text basieren?"

Einzelne Haare lösten sich aus ihrem Knoten und verteilten sich auf den Boden.

Das Kätzchen flitzte vor und sprang drauf.

Lachend schnappte sich Hermine das Kätzchen und hielt es mit hängenden Pfoten über ihren Kopf. „Was bist du doch für ein Schatz?" Sie schmiegte das Kätzchen gegen ihre nackte Brust und streichelte ihren Kopf. „So unglaublich weich."

Begeistert schloss die Katze ihre Augen.

_Verräter,_ schoss Severus der verbotene Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Sie stand in dieser Position für eine Weile, versunken in ihrer Zuneigung zu der kleinen Katze, bevor Severus sich daran erinnerte wieder zu blinzeln, aber da hatte sie schon das Schlafzimmer verlassen und war im Badezimmer verschwunden.


	3. Erscheinen und Auswege

***~* Erscheinen und Auswege *~***

_… bevor Severus sich daran erinnerte wieder zu blinzeln, aber da hatte sie schon das Schlafzimmer verlassen und war im Badezimmer verschwunden._

* * *

Severus musste nicht lange auf den Schrei aus dem Badezimmer warten und ein langsames, zufriedenes Knurren begann in seiner Kehle und hallte leise durch ihr spartanisches Schlafzimmer.

Er beugte sich wieder über das Schmuckkästchen und überlegte, wie lange die Hexe wohl die Temperaturschwankungen tolerieren würde, als das Kätzchen zu ihm hinein getapert kam.

Als sie das Schmuckkästchen erspähte, schnüffelte sie neugierig daran.

„Du hast mich mit deiner albernen Darstellung fast verraten", tadelte Severus, während er gleichzeitig darüber nachdachte, welche Zauber Hermine für ihren Schmuckkasten benutzt haben könnte.

„Meee?"

„Mit wem sollte ich wohl sonst reden? Sorge dafür, dass es nicht noch mal passiert." Er entschied, die konnte Schachtel warten, bis Hermine verschwunden war.

Ein eher schriller Schrei aus dem Badezimmer endete mit einem bösen Knall, gefolgt von einer sofortigen kaum vernehmbaren Obszönität.

Severus grinste.

„Meee", bemerkte die Katze traurig, sprang auf das niedrige Bett und rollte sich auf Hermines Kissen zusammen.

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später saß Hermine zusammengekauert und mit zitternden Händen an ihrem Tisch.

Von seinem Platz aus am Türrahmen, wo er mit verschränkten Armen lehnte, konnte Severus ihre Zähne klappern hören.

Die zitternden Hände hoben vorsichtig die Tasse an und verschüttenden dennoch einige Tropfen auf ihren flauschigen Bademantel. Fluchend knallte sie die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Severus lächelte vor freudiger Erwartung.

"Evanesco" , murmelte Hermine und rubbelte mit einem Handtuch ihre Haare trocken.

_Schimmelpilz_, dachte Severus und wurde schon fast augenblicklich durch Hermines Naserümpfen belohnt.

Angewidert schmiss sie das Handtuch in den Flur und machte sich daran ihr Frühstück anzufertigen. Sie zauberte eine Schüssel, einen Löffel und eine Packung Cornflakes auf den Tisch.

Severus schlich näher und las die Aufschrift auf der Packung. _Buchstabenflakes?  
_

Hermine goss die Milch in die Schüssel und starrte unbestimmt ins Leere.

_Tee,_ dachte er angestrengt. _Trink den Tee_.

Mit einem Zucken, als wäre sie von einer kalten Hand gestreift worden, erwachte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. „Also schön, du einmischendes, neugieriges, schwarzes Bündel. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Severus erstarrte. Nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord besaß die Fähigkeit, unbemerkt seine Gedanken zu spüren…

Dann erkannte er, dass sie mit der Schüssel sprach.

Seine Augenbrauen wanderten hoch und zogen sich dann missmutig zu einem V über seiner Nase zusammen. Es war weitaus weniger befriedigend jemanden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, der bereits halbwegs dort war.

* * *

Hermine starrte in ihre Schüssel, als ob sie das Geheimnis des Universums beinhalten würde, was sie wohl irgendwie auch tat.

In ihren anfänglichen Bemühungen Krummbeins Treuebruch zu verstehen – einen Treuebruch, der, wie sie lernte, in der Geschichte der tierischen Vertrauten beispiellos war – hatten sie und Ginny eine Packung von den Prototypen der Cornflakes von George erworben.

„Alpha-Bits. Alte Muggel-Formel", sagte er. „Habe die Rechte einem Kerl aus Las Vegas abgekauft. Dann habe ich nur noch eine zurechtgelegte Version des ‚Gefrier-Reime'-Zauber benutzt und die Buchstaben formten ein Limerick."

Er führte es vor und Hermine erbleichte als sie endlich verstand, was sie dort las.

„'Hnokkrz?", schnaubte Ginny. „Lernst du denn niemals richtig zu buchstabieren?"

George grinste lediglich. „Habe dieses kleine Detail bisher noch nicht geknackt. Wie wär's mit einem Handel, Hermine. Du hilfst mir damit und kriegst dafür 'ne Kiste umsonst?"

Hermine war bisher auch noch nicht ganz dahinter gekommen – ihre oberste Priorität war es, diese verdammten Dinger vom Reimen abzuhalten. Sie erfand einen komplizierten Zauber, auf den sie auch zu Recht ziemlich stolz war, und die Buchstabenflakes ergaben jetzt eine recht gute Annahme, was ihre Katze dachte.

Aber seit drei Wochen – sie hatte noch weitere Schachteln angefordert – hatte ihr Frühstück sie nur darüber informiert: „_Babi brauch Katse."  
_

Diesen Morgen jedoch schrieben die Flakes etwas anderes.

Müßig strich Hermine mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihren Tassenrand, als eine lange Reihe von Buchstaben auf der Milchoberfläche trieb. Sie schielte hinüber zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Schnappten die Flakes jetzt die Gedanken von Mimi auf? Oder noch immer die von Krumm?

Ein dumpfes Poltern aus dem Schlafzimmer beantwortete ihre Frage augenblicklich und sie lächelte in die Schale hinein. „_Wach getz! Wo alle? Katse verlasen!"_ Als die Buchstaben erneut begannen sich neu zu ordnen und die Worte. _„Wo is Mantel?_" formten, hörte Hermine aufgebrachte Pfoten im Flur.

„Mantel?", Hermine stellte lachend ihre Tasse ab, um die Katze auf ihren Schoß zu heben. „Man nennt dies ‚Bademantel', Dummerchen."

* * *

Severus Blick verfinsterte sich – er konnte dem Ganzen nicht folgen.

Seine Stimmung verbesserte sich auch nicht während Hermine nach ihrem schwachsinnigen Gebrabbel mit der Katze, durch den Rest ihrer morgendlichen Vorbereitungen flog, nur um dann durch den Kamin zu verschwinden, ohne den Tee auch nur einmal angerührt zu haben.

Den sie natürlich mit dem Rest ihres noch unberührten Frühstücks stehen gelassen hatte.

Einfach nur unhygienisch.

Er schnaubte, schielte hinüber zu der Schüssel und ignorierte das Kätzchen, welches sich vehement gegen seinen Knöchel rieb.

_„Warm mags Hermny du nich?"  
_

Severus blinzelte und schaute hinter sich.

„Meee?"

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er hinab.

Das Kätzchen wölbte sich gegen sein Schienbein und legte ihre Pfoten über seine Knie. „Meee!"

Er ignorierte sie und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Schüssel.

_„Katse mag Hermny."  
_

Geschockt trat er zurück. Sie konnte doch nicht etwa – man hatte es bisher noch nie geschafft. Flitwick hatte endlos darüber geplaudert, dass die Liga der internationalen Meister der Zauberkünste bisher vergebens darin waren, wenn es um Katzen ging.

Bisher vergeblich und dennoch…

Und dennoch… _ihr_ ist es gelungen.

Er schnaubte.

Nutzlos. Was für eine abgrundtiefe nutzlose Anwendung ihrer - sein Verstand stockte bei dem Wort, aber er war, wenn auch sonst nicht, ein Realist - Talente.

Besonders, weil sie niemals in der Lage gewesen war, die einfachsten Anweisungen zu befolgen. Seine Anweisungen. Er knurrte.

„Meee", knurrte das Kätzchen mit zuckendem Schwanz zurück, während seine aufwühlenden Gefühle seinen Mantel flattern ließen. Sie duckte sich, zuckte zweimal und sprang, aber Severus trat bereits vor, um noch einmal in die Schüssel zu blicken. Dabei zog sich unfreiwillig seine Augenbraue hoch, als er die Unterschwelligkeit von Hermines Zauber bewunderte.

Empört starrte er die Katze und ihren fragwürdigen Geschmack, was die Flakes anging, an und wurde mit den Worten _„Hermny kuschlt Katse. Haut weich. Hande safnt."_

„Ihre Hände sind nicht von Bedeutung", antwortete Severus mit einer energischen Geste, wodurch sein Mantel wieder zu flattern begann.

_„Mantel!"_, lasen die Flakes.

Die Pfoten der Katze landeten fest auf dem Stoff, nur um ihn letztendlich den Halt zu nehmen als der seidene und schwungvolle Umhang auf den polierten Boden traf.

Die Worte in der Schüssel änderten sich augenblicklich: _Stirb, Mantel, stirb!_

Und Severus Blick verdunkelte sich, als er die - letztendlich - unvermeidliche Sicherheitslücke in Form von Hermines Frühstücksflakes erkannte.

Einen Augenblick später schritt er entschlossen den Flur hinunter. Er würde ihre Unterwäsche finden oder zumindest alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.


	4. Schlösser

***~* Schlösser *~***

_Er würde ihre Unterwäsche finden oder zumindest alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um sein Ziel zu erlangen __  
_

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Liebes."

Hermine blickte von ihrem überfüllten Schreibtisch auf, als der Direktor der Bibliothek hinein geschwebt kam. „Guten Morgen, Demetrios."

„Hatten Sie bisher irgendwelches Glück mit den Freud-Rollen?"

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ich glaube, dass sie sie mit denen von Dali vermischt haben, aber bisher ist es mir noch nicht gelungen die Sperre zu durchbrechen – immer wieder verschmelzen sie und der Gegenzauber produziert nichts weiter als Schmetterlinge."

„Schmetterlinge? Ach herrje …" Demetrios schüttelte seinen durchsichtigen Kopf gutmütig. „Ich frage mich wirklich, was diese Bowle enthielt …"

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" Ihr Lächeln war ehrlich – über die letzten Jahre war ihr der Äonen alte Geist ans Herz gewachsen.

„Ich scheine meine Eule verlegt zu haben", antwortete er mit leicht flattrigen Händen. „Ich befürchte die Mäuse haben es wieder auf sie abgesehen und sie findet sie so unglaublich lästig …"

„Sie sollten sie wirklich nicht so einfach herumliegen lassen, wissen Sie." Hermine schloss ihre Augen und flüsterte einen Positionszauber. Ein 3-D Bild des Archivs erschien über ihren Pergamentstapel. Sie beugte sich vor und blinzelte. „Sie haben sie zwischen den Phönizier und den Rosenkreutzer liegen gelassen."

„Oh, danke, Liebes." Abwesend tätschelte er ihren Kopf und sie lachte.

„Was tun Sie dort oben überhaupt?"

„Mmm? Oh, ich schwelge in meiner Neugier."

Sie lachte erneut. „Wie immer."

„Warum denken Sie wohl, habe ich dieses Archiv erschaffen? Sicherlich nicht zum Vorteil anderer …" Mit einem frechen Winken flog er durch die Sarkophage hinter ihr.

Nachsichtig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und widmete sich erneut den Dali-Rollen.

Ein Schmetterling flog aus ihrem Zauberstab und setzte sich auf den Riegel, welcher wieder schmolz. Er tänzelte über die klebrige Oberfläche und fächelte mit beleidigten Flügeln.

„Oh, grundgütiger Merlin", murmelte Hermine, lockte den Schmetterling auf ihren Finger und brachte ihn hinüber zum Fenster.

* * *

Severus saß mit dem Schmuckkästchen in seinen Händen auf Hermines Boden und murmelte Beschwörungen, während er die Seiten mit einem unruhigen Finger anstieß.

Mimi machte sich drauf und dran auf seinen Schoß zu springen, aber er schob sie mit seinen Ellbogen zur Seite.

Sie umrundete ihn und stieß ihn gegen die Rippen.

„Aufhören", sagte er, während er weiterhin konzentriert auf die Schmuckschatulle starrte.

„Meee", informierte sie ihn und tauchte auf der anderen Seite auf, um seine Faszination zu inspizieren. Sie schnüffelte daran, hielt inne und schnüffelte erneut.

Dann stieß sie gegen seinen Ellbogen.

Er warf ihr einen langen, abschätzenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel heraus zu.

Sie stieß ihn erneut gegen seinen Ellbogen.

Er kreiste seinen Nacken, von dem er dachte, dass er steif werden würde, und betrachtete die Schatulle genauer.

Das Kätzchen riskierte eine Pfote auf seinem Knie.

Als er sie nicht wegstieß, hüpfte sie den Rest des Weges hinauf, drehte sich zweimal und wedelte mit ihrem Schwanz, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Requiro" , murmelte Severus.

Er wurde mit dem Erscheinen von einigen Blasen belohnt, die über der Schatulle schwebten.

Er schnaubte und eine der Blasen flog hinüber zu Mimi, welche ihren Kopf hob, um daran zu riechen.

Sie platzte auf ihrer Nase und Mimi begann zu schnurren.

„Lächerliche Katze." Er wedelte die verbleibenden Blasen mit seiner Hand weg- die Pfützen ignorierend, die sie auf dem Flur hinterließen. „Requiro", wiederholte er und die Blasen erschienen erneut.

Seine Augen leuchteten und für einige Minuten verfiel er ins Schweigen, als er gedanklich die Größe, ihre Position und ihre Farbprägung katalogisierte.

Dann begann er sie, in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zerplatzen zu lassen. Als das nicht funktionierte, begann er methodisch die Reihenfolge zu ändern und versuchte es erneut.

Immer wieder.

Mimi streckte sich, ihre Krallen kratzen über seine Hose und sie hüpfte von seinem Schoß in Richtung Küche.

Entschlossen sich die bereits benutzten Reihenfolgen zu merken, bemerkte Severus ihr Verschwinden kaum.

* * *

Als sich die Nachmittagssonne in dem Udjat-Auge auf einen der Sarkophage in Hermines Büro spiegelte, richtete sie sich schließlich durch eine schwarze Wolke aus Schmetterlingen auf.

„Was haben sich die Amerikaner nur _dabei gedacht_?", knurrte sie, als sie ihren Zauberstab letztendlich ablegte und schließlich die Schachtel öffnete, nur um das vorzufinden, was sie bereits erwartet hatte: Sigmund Freuds Aufzeichnungen über _Totem und Tabu_ vermischt mit den Skizzen von Salvadors Dalis „Beständigkeit der Erinnerung."

Einige professionelle Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab später und die Reichtümer des Archivs befanden sich in einer passablen Ordnung und sie schritt auf der Suche nach menschlicher Gesellschaft durch die Reihen von Metallregalen.

Innerlich lächelte sie bei dem Gedanken von Demetrios als „menschlich". Da nur sie beide im Archiv arbeiteten (er hatte einige hoffnungsvolle, aber vollkommen inkompetente Seelen verängstigt, bevor er sie aus dem Archiv für Muggelartefakte umworben hatte), vergaß sie manchmal, dass er bereits tot war.

Mit seiner flötenähnlichen Stimme, seine willkürliche Liebe für die Musik der 20iger Jahre und seiner unheimlichen Fähigkeit zeitweilig wichtige Referenzen zu verlegen, bevor jemand sie beantragt hatte, hatte er sie unter seine geisterhaften Fittiche genommen und ihr sein weltberühmtes Archiv anvertraut, welches er für gewöhnlich als seine persönliche Sammlung betrachtete – in der er oftmals Materialien nach Größe und nicht nach Inhalt sortierte.

„Größe ist wichtig, Liebes", hatte er sie informiert.

Sie konnte hören, wie er sich irgendwo in der Nähe der Dachsperren durch „Heaven can wait" sang. Sie war erleichtert, dass er AC/DC übersprungen hatte- sie hatte eine Woche gebraucht um „Highway to Hell" aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.

_„'And all the gods come down'__… _mmhmm…_'to sing for me'__… _also, wohin bist du nur verschwunden, mein Liebling? Ah… da bist du ja…"

Sie war gerade dabei die Wendeltreppe hinaufzugehen, als sie hörte, wie sich Demetrios durch einen Stapel von Pergamentrollen wühlte. Einen Augenblick später fiel etwas Kleines, Metallisches auf das Geländer nahe ihres Kopfes und sie zuckte zusammen.

Demetrios rief zu ihr hinunter: „Hermine, Liebes, wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich …"

„Ich sehe es, Demetrios. Nur einen Moment." Sie eilte die Stufen hinunter, um die kleine Münze, die er fallen gelassen hatte, aus einem Papierkorb zu fischen.

„Kopf oder Zahl?", erklang seine Stimme von der Treppe.

Sie hob die Münze auf, drehte sie und ging lachend die Treppe hinauf. „Eule, natürlich – auf beiden Seiten, wie immer, Demetrios", erklärte sie und ging zu ihm unter dem Dachfenster, wo er schwebte. „Haben Sie wieder geklaut?" Sie schnippte die Münze in seine Richtung. „Gehört diese hier nicht in die Archäologie?"

„Meine Güte. Nein, Liebes", antwortete er und flog zu ihr hinunter, „diese hier nicht. Die Archäologen müssen ihre aus dem ganzen Schmutz ausgraben- ich hingegen besitze diese kleine Schönheit bereits seit einem Millennium. Würde sie niemals verlieren. Also, meine Schöne", sagte er an die Münze gewandt, während er sie über seine Finger wandern ließ, um sie dann in die Luft zu werfen, „unsere Hermine hat dich gerettet. Sag ‚Danke'." Mit einem leuchtenden Grinsen rümpfte er mit der Nase. „Haben Sie unser flattriges Problem gelöst?"

„Ja", nickte sie. „Sie haben Freud mit Dali gemischt, genau, wie wir vermutet haben."

„Wie unverantwortlich", rügte er die abwesenden Theoretiker. „Daher umso besser, dass Sie sie wieder trennen konnten – mir jagt es bei den Gedanken, was die beiden wohl besprochen hätten, eiskalt den Rücken runter – ein wirklich beunruhigendes Gespann …" Er lachte. „Und was sie doch für ein attraktives Bild abgeben – all diese unglücklichen Barthaare!"

„Demetrios!", lachte Hermine. „Was für schmutzige Gedanken für eine solch erhabene Person."

„Oh, ich denke nicht, dass ich schon erhaben bin. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahrhunderten …"

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Ich frage mich manchmal, warum sie nicht versucht, haben Sie früher umbringen zu lassen."

„Oh, aber das haben sie, meine Liebe, das haben sie", murmelte er freundlich. „Aber die alte Bibliothek und ich hatten unsere Geheimnisse und wir haben sie fast ausgetrickst. Wenn ich doch nur …" Seine Freude schwand, ersetzt durch einen gehetzten Blick, der seine sonst so sonnige Durchsichtigkeit trübte.

Hermine senkte ihren Blick. Niemand wusste, wann die Große Bibliothek von Alexandria niedergebrannt war, und dass der führende Bibliothekar in dem Versuch einen Fehler zu berichtigen, der ihm seine Karriere gekostet hätte, darin umgekommen war.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick und sichtlichen Bemühen strahlte er erneut. „Nun, unnötig über falsche Entscheidungen zu sinnen … jetzt schauen Sie nicht so traurig, Liebes- es ist alles zum Besten. Ich habe meinen Schatz hier bei mir, so gut wie intakt, und jetzt, wo ich Ihre Hilfe habe, warum soll ich mich da noch beschweren? Wahrhaftig, warum sollte ich, wenn wir doch Gedanken zum singen, Ideen zum tanzen und unsere wunderbaren Werke haben, die uns Gesellschaft leisten …"

Ihr Hals kratzte, als sie nach seiner Hand griff und sie drückte. „In der Tat."

Er tätschelte leicht ihre Hand, während sein Blick wieder zu den oberen Regalreihen glitt.

„Was an den Phönizier fasziniert Sie in letzter Zeit so?", fragte sie.

„Was? Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete er glücklich. „Der Pfad der Weisheit führt, wohin er will und ich habe bereits vor langer Zeit aufgegeben den Übergang von Nacht zur Morgendämmerung zu begreifen … die Welt ist jung, Hermine, Liebes, genau wie wir – also, warum hören Sie heute nicht etwas früher auf, mmh? Vielleicht eine Verabredung mit Ihrem jungen Mann…" Summend schwebte er bereits hinauf zur Decke.

Als sie ihre Sachen zusammengesammelt hatte und drauf war die Bibliothek zu verlassen, hallte sein lautstarker Gesang immer noch durch die Halle.

* * *

Die untergehenden Sonnenstrahlen schienen auf Hermines Fußboden auf einige Dutzend Blasen, während Severus letzte Reihenfolge vergebens versuchte die Schmuckschatulle zu öffnen.

Fluchend trat er gegen die widerstandsfähige Schatulle, weckte Mimi aus einem weiteren Nickerchen, wodurch sie anschließend den herumtanzenden Blasen nachjagte.

Sie stieß eine an und diese platzte, Mimi sprang mit zuckendem Schwanz zur Seite. Sitzend schüttelte sie ihre nasse Pfote und hielt nur inne, um wieder in der Luft zu schnuppern.

Severus beobachtete sie und sein dunkles Leuchten in seinen Augen wuchs, als er verstand, dass sie schon fast den ganzen Tag über etwas roch. Schnell stand er zu seiner vollen Größe auf, sammelte die Blasen wieder zusammen, wickelte sich in seinem Mantel ein und schloss seine Augen, um tief einzuatmen.

_Pergament.__  
_

Eine der blasseren Blasen stoppte in seiner Bewegung und verwandelte sich in einen Ball aus Pergament.

Seine Augenbraue zuckte. Verdammt clever von ihr, Amortentia zu einem Verschlusszauber umzuwandeln. Viel zu clever für seinen Geschmack – aber jetzt hatte er sie. Er lachte dunkel.

Er speicherte den Duft von Pergament ab und trennte es in seinem Kopf von den anderen Gerüchen, die unterschwellig in der Luft hingen, und konzentrierte sich auf den nächsten. _Tinte._ Die Blase wurde zu einem perfekten Kreis aus flüssigem Indigoblau. Und der Nächste. _Siegelwachs_. Ein brodelnder Ball aus geschmolzenem Rostrot.

Seine Lippe zuckte voller Hohn. Was für eine offensichtliche Kombination an Düften. Hatte nicht auch er genau dieselben für seine Anleitungen benutzt? Er hatte die Düfte sogar in einen Rubin auf dem Schwertgriff verwandelt - Siegelwachs enthielt einen besonders unverwechselbaren Geruch. Sie hätte es sofort erkennen müssen, das Memo finden und …

_Konzentriere dich_. Er richtete seine Gedanken fern von diesen Ablenkungen und identifizierte zusätzlich Kiefer, Silber und altes Leinen.

Ein definitiv scheußlicher Geruch. Wirklich viel zu einfach.

Vollkommen farblos schwebte die letzte Blase vor ihm, liniert mit etwas so Subtilem, dass es schon fast einer Illusion glich.

Er atmete langsam ein. Vorsichtig.

Er hatte es fast entdeckt – es war beinahe geruchslos.

Mimi beobachtete ihn mit einem versteckten Blick.

Er atmete erneut, viel tiefer und ergatterte viel mehr ein Gefühl als einen Geruch. _Kälte… Tod? Nicht ihre Art. Schnee? Nein... etwas Dunkleres. Erdiger._ Unbewusst runzelte er die Stirn. _Eis? Nein…  
_

Das Geräusch von einer schweren Haustür ließ ihn aufblicken und zu hastig richtete er das Schlafzimmer wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand her und auf seinem Weg in die Küche- um ins Wohnzimmer zu fliehen- stieß er unbewusst die Buchstabenflakes vom Tisch.

Sein Mantel legte sich um seine Füße, als er all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wohnungstür richtete.

Er hörte sie den Entrieglungszauber sprechen und verhinderte es mit einem Gedanken.

Lauter: „Alohomora."

Sein Negato war draußen, bevor sie das Wort beendet hatte.

„Oh verdammt noch mal", hörte er sie murmeln.

Nach einigen Minuten dieses Hin und Hers, in dessen sich ein leuchtendes Lächeln auf seine unsichtbaren Lippen zeichnete, änderte sie den Zauber - genau, wie er es erwartet hatte, und passte seine Gegenzauber genauestens ab.

„Salveus Maximus", schrie sie die Tür an. Die massive Wucht ihres Zaubers wurde in die Tiefen seines eigenen „Vaccuo Totalus" gezogen und beförderten Tür und Hexe in die Wohnung.

Mit finsterem Blick landete Hermine Granger vor seinen Füßen – hallte in seinem dunklen Lodern mit der Kraft eines stummen Donnerns.

* * *

_Anmk. v. Übers.: Äonen kann je nach Zusammenhang, in dem das Wort steht, Lebenszeit, Leben, Generation, Zeit, Zeitdauer, Zeitraum und Ewigkeit bedeuten (Quelle: Wikipedia)_


	5. Wege

***~* Wege *~***

_Mit finsterem Blick landete Hermine Granger vor seinen Füßen – hallte in seinem dunkleren Lodern mit der Kraft eines stummen Donnern._

* * *

„OH", schnaubte sie wütend, sprang mit einer Gewandtheit auf ihre Füße, um die Severus sie nur beneiden konnte, und wirbelte abrupt mit ihrem Zauberstab herum.

Die Wohnungstür knallte zurück in ihre Angeln.

Ein kratziges Rutschen aus dem Flur sagte ihr, dass Mimi sich unter dem nächsten Möbelstück versteckte.

„Oh, tut mir leid, Mimi …", stöhnte Hermine, warf ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche an einen leicht krummen Kleiderständer und verschwand im Flur.

Severus folgte ihr, nur um von dem Abbild ihres Hinterteils begrüßt zu werden, als sie unter das alte Sofa griff, um nach der Katze zu suchen.

„Komm schon raus, du kleines Ding."

Ein leises Geräusch von der Katze – Severus ertappte sich dabei, wie er gedanklich schon ein „Meee" formte und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer ernsten Miene – und Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf den Dielen ab.

„Bitte, Mimi? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe."

Aber Mimi konnte nicht so einfach überredet werden und Hermine gab am Ende auf, richtete sich auf und knotete ihr Haar zusammen. „Tee", sagte sie entschlossen. „Ich könnte jetzt eine Tasse gebrauchen."

Seine Lippen zuckten in ein breites Lächeln, und Severus trat elegant aus dem Weg als Hermine herumwirbelte und in die Küche ging. „Bleib", zischte er leise zu Mimi.

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen, als sie die Flakes auf dem Boden verteilt sah. „Oh, Mimi", seufzte sie. Dann machte sie sich daran die Überreste des Frühstücks wegzuräumen und setzte den Wasserkessel auf die Flamme, während sie nebenbei die Flakes zu einem Haufen schob und in den Mülleimer warf.

Severus' Blick folgte den Buchstaben. Ihre Reihenfolge schien zufällig zu sein.

Weder er noch Hermine bemerkten die restlichen Flakes, die auf dem Tisch unter dem Teeservice lagen und denen der Weg zum Mülleimer durch den Zuckerstreuer (jetzt Salzstreuer) verwehrt blieb..

Sie buchstabierten nichts Wichtiges, als sie sich wenige Minuten später mit ihrem Tee hinsetzte.

Im Schatten des Kühlschrankes hielt Severus voller Erwartung seinen Atem an, als sie einen gierigen, tiefen Schluck aus der Tasse nahm.

Nachdem sie den Inhalt mit einem fürchterlichen Würgelaut durch die Küche gespuckt hatte, lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen zum ersten Mal an diesen Tage vollkommen entspannt gegen die Wand.

* * *

Hermine nahm den Zuckerstreuer und untersuchte den Inhalt genauer. Sie wusste, dass sie in letzter Zeit beschäftigt gewesen war, wegen Krumm und den Amerikanern sowie Rons jährlichen Antrag auszuweichen, aber das hier? Das hier passte einfach nicht zu ihr. „Vielleicht werde ich ja alt?", fragte sie sich laut. „Dann eben ein Bad. Was denkst du, Mimi?" Sie stieß den Stuhl zurück und ging zurück in den Flur.

Severus regulierte schnell das Heißwasser wieder auf normal.

Beide übersahen vollkommen das kratzende Geräusch, die das Wort_ „Haut!"_ absolut offen auf der Tischkante formten.

* * *

Nach seinem morgendlichen Fehler, verharrte Severus im Flur, während Hermine kurz in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand, nur um Haaresbreite in einem viel zu transparenten, lose sitzenden Bademantel an ihm vorbeizulaufen.

Severus erblickte einen kleinen, schwarzen Schatten, der sich seinen Weg unter dem Sofa hervorkroch, bereit nach dem vorbeiflatternden Bademantel zu springen.

Rasch schloss Severus seine Augen, nickte schon fast selbstgratulierend, als er das Geräusch von zerrissener Seide hörte.

„Was für ein verspieltes Ding." Eine jetzt -

_Schau nicht hin. Nicht hinschauen.__  
_

__- nackte Hermine hielt inne, um sich vorn über zu beugen -

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

- und die Katze auf ihren Arm zu nehmen, dessen Schnurren jetzt den schmalen Flur ausfüllte.

„Was hältst du von einem Buch, Mimi?"

_Verdammt noch mal,_ dachte Severus mit fest verschlossenen Augen, hin und her gerissen zu sehen, wie sie ihre unsortierten Bücher vorfand und in dem Versuch sich nicht vorzustellen, wie sie sich überhaupt vor dem Bücherregal beugte.

Er hatte keinen Wunsch dies zu sehen.

Ganz und gar nicht.

Keinen.

Er hörte, wie sie ins Wohnzimmer ging, und öffnete ein Auge zu einem Schlitz.

Seine Wimpern ließen alles in runde Schatten verschwinden. Nachdem er diesen Umstand als akzeptabel abgetan hatte, glitt er durch die Küche, um die ganze Szene von der anderen Tür aus zu beobachten.

Mimi blickte von ihrem Seidehaufen auf und spazierte ihm nach.

Als Severus blinzelte, fuhr Hermine mit einem überlegenden Finger über das Regal und stoppte dann. „Lockhart?!"

Von ihrem Ton schloss er, dass seine impulsive Entscheidung, die Rolle zwischen seinen ausgewählten Werken zu stecken, die richtige gewesen war. _Immer noch irgendwelche kindlichen Schwärmereien, Miss Granger? _Er lächelte, aber sein Lächeln wandelte sich in Verwunderung, als er hörte, wie etwas Hartes auf den Boden fiel und der Kamin zum Leben erwachte.

„Ronald Weasley, bist du in meiner Wohnung gewesen?"

„Oi, Hermine – sag mal, du hast ja gar nichts-"

„Ich habe dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass ich nicht will, dass du in meine Wohnung kommst, wenn ich arbeiten bin."

„Bin ich nicht, Hermine, ich schwöre es. Und-" Severus hörte sein gewürgtes Schlucken aus der Küche. „-du bist… du siehst…"

„Ja, ja, schön aus, wenn ich splitterfasernackt bin, _ich weiß_. Was für ein originelles Kompliment. Augen. Hier oben, Weasley", loderte Hermine. „Ein Verrieglungsstreich! Salz gegen Zucker austauschen – absolut kindisch-"

Severus riss unfreiwillig seine Augen auf.

Sie kniete inmitten des verteilten Flohpulvers auf den Boden, während immer mehr Haare aus ihrem Zopf fielen.

Er schloss bestimmt seine Augen.

„-und diese _lächerliche_ Lockhartrolle, die du und Harry für ein solch lustiges Geburtstagsgeschenk hieltet, unter S, wirklich Ron, meine Bücher umsortieren? Wann wirst du endlich mal erwachsen?!"

„Hermine, ich-"

Severus hörte sie aufstehen, bemaß vorsichtig die Länge seiner Wimpern und schielte.

Ihre Silhouette stand verschwommen in ehrwürdiger Rage gegen die Flammen. „Sag nichts. Einfach nichts."

Eine schnelle Armbewegung und die Verbindung war unterbrochen. „Verdammter Lügner", knurrte sie, stampfte ins Badezimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Mimi schielte zu Severus hinauf und sie tauschten zwei fast identische Blicke aus.

Die Buchstaben auf dem Tisch kratzten fast lautlos: „_Wwd?_"

Für Mimi bedeutete das natürlich: „Was war das?" – aber Severus hatte es nicht gesehen und Mimi hätte es ihm nicht erklären können, wenn er es getan hätte.

Es belief sich so oder so auf dasselbe.

* * *

Nach fünf langen Minuten, in denen mehrere vergebliche Versuche eine Verbindung zum Kamin aufzubauen fehlgeschlagen waren, entschied Severus, dass Hermine fertig damit war, Weasley anzukeifen, und was noch besser war, wahrscheinlich für eine ganze Weile das Badezimmer nicht verlassen würde.

Er schlich sich in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo jetzt ihre zwei Meter große Schmuckschatulle im Raum stand.

Um genau zu sein, war sie geöffnet.

Endlich.

Es war an der Zeit ihre Unterwäsche zu schrumpfen.

Er freute sich schon fast.

* * *

Eine schnelle Erfassung des Innenlebens und Severus erkannte gleich drei Dinge: Dass diese Schatulle ihre gesamte Garderobe enthielt, dass sie niemals irgendwas wegschmiss, und dass sie so achtlos mit ihrer Kleidung umging, wie ihr ihre Bücher heilig waren.

Er begutachtete ein Durcheinander von Berufsroben, Muggelkleidung in verschiedenen Größen und halb in der Ecke verschwunden, Abendkleidroben, an die er sich nur dunkel erinnerte. Einige handgestrickte Pullover lugten unter einem Haufen von Handtüchern hervor sowie der weiße Plüschmorgenmantel.

Er bemerkte darüber hinaus, dass diese Hexe mehr Schuhe besaß, als irgendwelche Lebensumstände rechtfertigen würden.

Methodisch öffnete er weitere Schubladen und entdeckte eine Reihe, die mit „Hogwarts" gekennzeichnet war und ihre ordentlich gefalteten Schulroben von jedem Jahr enthielten. Stirnrunzelnd schloss er diese Schublade, sobald er sie geöffnet hatte.

Seltsam.

Als dann weder magische noch irgendwelche banalen Kombinationen offenbarten, wo die Hexe ihre Unterwäsche aufbewahrte, musste er sich widerwillig geschlagen geben. Er konnte immerhin nicht etwas schrumpfen, was er nicht finden konnte.

Zusammen mit dem Rest seines Unmutes verdrängte er seine Frustration und verließ das Schlafzimmer, um sich wieder im Flur versteckt zu halten.

Der Dampf von Hermines Bad schwebte durch die offene Tür und legte sich um ihn. Er erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen, damit er seine Anwesenheit nicht verriet.

Für eine ganze drei viertel Stunde stand er bewegungslos im Dampf. In regelmäßigen Abständen hörte er, wie sie einen Wärmezauber sprach und er stand einfach wartend da.

Ein Warten, in dem er nur das Plätschern des Wassers hörte, wenn sie eine Seite umblätterte.

Ein Papierrascheln, gefolgt von noch mehr Ruhe.

Severus beobachtete, wie der Dampf schwebte und wieder fiel.

Endlich beendete sie ihr Bad und er schlich davon.

* * *

Noch immer rosig von ihrem Bad, schlurfte eine in Schlafanzug gekleidete Hermine ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf den Boden vor ihrem Bücherregal um es systematisch durchzuschauen.

Mimi trottete an Severus vorbei, der am Fenster Wache hielt, und sprang auf das Fensterbrett. Goldene Augen schauten mit einem Blick zu ihm auf, den jeder andere Zauberer als Glück erkannt hätte.

Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um die anderen Titel zu finden, die er vertauscht hatte.

„_Raffinierte Slytherins… Sprechen mit_… Merlin, wie ungeordnet…_Happenstances Kräuter_?" Sie schnaubte. „Absolut keinen thematischen Zusammenhang. Oh...", sie griff nach der Lockhartrolle, „und dieses abscheuliche Ding. Dummkopf." Sie steckte die Bücher zurück an ihre entsprechenden Plätze und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde dann wohl besser ins Bett gehen."

Mit einem Lächeln schaute sie hinüber zum Fenster. „Kommst du?"

Severus knurrte fast.

_Richtig. Die Katze.  
_

Es blieb bei einem finsteren Blick.

Als Mimi sich nicht rührte, kratzte Hermine mit ihren Fingernägeln über den Fußboden. „Komm schon, Mimi. Schlafenszeit."

Mimi starrte weiterhin hoffnungsvoll Severus an.

„Wo schaust du denn hin, Liebes?" Hermine stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

Severus entkam nur knapp der Entlarvung, indem er zur Seite glitt, als ihr ausgestreckter Arm nach Mimi griff.

Seine Stiefel stießen gegen die Schachtel mit Flohpulver.

Bei dem Geräusch schaute Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf die Schachtel.

Severus blieb absolut regungslos, bereit für die nahende Entdeckung.

„Lass uns dich zurückstellen, wo du auch hingehörst."

Er wich nur knapp ihrer Hand aus, als sie sich die Schachtel schnappte und sie auf dem Kaminsims abstellte.

„Jetzt spreche ich schon mit leblosen Gegenständen … genau wie Demetrios …" Ihr kurzes Lachen war leise und seltsam leer.

Ein subtiler Duft durchdrang ihr Haar und er floh auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

Mimi folgte ihm mit einem anbetenden Blick.

„Was ist heute Abend nur mit dir los?" Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern, lachte hilflos und sagte dann: „Schön. Wenn du lieber hier in diesem windigen, großen Zimmer alleine bleiben willst, als mit mir im Bett eine Runde zu kuscheln, wie du willst."

Als sie den Flur hinunter verschwand, scheuchte Severus Mimi in ihre Richtung._ Geh_, dachte er.

Mimi setzte sich unverzüglich hin.

_Geh__,_ starrte er.

Unbeeindruckt schaute die Katze ihn einfach nur an.

Die Lichter erloschen und Severus sank in Hermines Armsessel. Er musste gründlich nachdenken.

„Kindisch", hatte sie gesagt. Er wog ihre Einschätzung leidenschaftslos ab und befand es für richtig. Die Taktiken aus seinen ersten Jahren in Slytherin würden wirklich kindisch sein. Von da aus war er praktisch direkt zum Dunklen Lord gegangen und hatte offensichtlich das Spektrum zwischen Streiche und … nun Mord … verpasst.

So konzentriert darauf einen Mittelweg zu finden, bekam er nur am Rande mit, dass Mimi auf seinen Schoß kletterte, ihre Krallen in seine Hose faste, sein Bein massierte und ihr Schwanz seine Hand kitzelte, damit er sie streicheln konnte.

Sie drehte sich mehrmals unter seiner Berührung um und schnurrte sich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Sie schlief bereits lange tief und fest, ihre Schnurrhaare zuckten in einer traumhaften Jagd nach einem Seidenmantel, als sich dem Zauberer ein Mittelweg offenbarte, während seine unsichtbaren Hände leicht hinter ihren Ohren strich.

Seine Begründung war fehlerlos:

Tatsache: Es ist viel, viel einfacher jemanden zu schikanieren, der auch weiß, dass es tatsächlich passierte und

Tatsache: Er war mehr oder weniger ein Geist.

Wenn: Er also sozusagen etwas Lärm veranstalten würde.

Dann: Konnte es keinerlei Zweifel mehr für sie geben, dass er es war – er, Severus Snape und nicht dieser begrenzte, rüpelhafte Ron Weasley (Tatsache: Besonders dann, berichtigte er sich, wenn er demonstrativ bewies, dass Weasley nicht in ihrer Wohnung war).

Deshalb: Musste er ihr Wohlgefallen entreißen und ihren Verstand vollständig von der Illusion der Bequemlichkeit entleeren, den sie erhielt, als sie Weasley beschuldigte.

Dadurch, dass sie seine versteckten Anweisungen einfach ignoriert hatte, hatte sie seine Regeln gebrochen. Die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt nichts von seinen Anweisungen gewusst hatte, kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

Er würde ihr sogar die Möglichkeit der Leugnung verweigern.

* * *

Jetzt, mit einem klaren Plan in der Hand, stand er auf und warf eine äußerst verwirrte und festgekrallte Katze, die sein Hosenbein hinunterrutschte, von seinem Schoß.

Die Katze ignorierend, deutete er gebieterisch auf Hermines Bücherregal. Ein Schwung mit seinem Arm und ihre gesamten Hogwartsbücher, starr sortiert nach Jahren, landeten auf ihrem Boden. Eine Handdrehung und der Rest ihrer Sammlung schoss aus dem Regal, um wahllos und langsam drehend vor ihrem Fenster zu schweben.

Eine noch immer blinzelnde Mimi schüttelte ihre Pfote, während ihr Blick die fliegenden Bücher erhaschte. Ein Leseband hing von einem heraus, sie schnappte danach und beförderte somit das Buch geradewegs in Severus Hand.

Reflexartig fing er das Buch, betrachtete es – ein altes, in Leder gebundenes Band, ohne Zweifel muggelstämmig- und las die verblassten Lettern auf dem Rücken des Buches: _„Ausgesuchte Werke von E.A. Poe."  
_

Die Wahl der Katze war absolut zufällig gewesen - die Flakes auf dem Tisch lasen noch immer _„Wwd?"_- aber bessere Zauberer als Severus Snape hätten unwissend schlimmere Metaphern erwogen, und lebendig oder tot, er würde die Ordnung einhalten. Merlin wusste, dass sie, was ihn betraf, viel zu oft verworfen worden waren.

Nachdem er Poes Geschichten in seine Robe steckte, wo sie ebenfalls unsichtbar wurden, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einer boshaften Vorfreude in seinen Augen, auf Hermines Schlafzimmer.

Ein geisterhaftes Glucksen störte die Nacht und Severus' präzise Schritte hallten durch den Flur, direkt in ihre Träume.


	6. Wände

***~* Wände *~***

_Ein geisterhaftes Glucksen störte die Nacht und Severus präzise Schritte hallten durch den Flur, direkt in ihre Träume.__  
_

* * *

In ihren Träumen hörte sie sein Lachen, und das Lachen vertrieb jeglichen Traum, den sie vorher hatte, bevor …

_Sie war achtzehn und in einem Wald mit Dementoren, ein leuchtender Otter verwandelte sie alle in Bäume …__  
_

_… mit siebzehn: Ein Phönix sang seine Versprechungen, als ein Kanarienvogel in seinem Käfig mit Zitronenbonbons wild mit den Flügeln schlug …  
_

_… sechzehn, und in der Halle der Prophezeiungen, dessen Gefäße sich alle in Zeitumkehrer verwandelten, als sie fielen und in einem Wirbelwind von Schmetterlingen zerschmetterten, dessen Flügel nur im Schatten lagen … wie sie das Dunkle aus alten, verstaubten Vorhängen schlug ... Doxyflügel wegwarf, die im Sonnenlicht funkelten ... und als Spiegel zu Boden fielen …  
_

_… und in einem Spiegel, fünfzehn und_ (Oh Gott, pink! Nur ein Traum)…

_...vierzehn … dreizehn … zwölf …__  
_

_… und als sie beobachtete, wie ihr Hogwartsbrief in ihrer Müslischüssel landete … sie aß sie und sie schmeckten salzig …  
_

_… und noch jünger: Ihre Bücher schwebten vor ihrem Bücherregal um sie in den Schlaf zu singen und schwebten aus ihrer Reichweite während lachend auf ihrem Bett hüpfte und die Bücher sich immer weiter zurückzogen je höher sie sprang, immer außerhalb ihrer ausgestreckten Hand …  
_

_… ihre Mutter, die sie durch die Tür hindurch zur Ruhe mahnte; „Ich schlafe, Mummy, siehst du? Meine Augen sind zu..."  
_

_… und die Bücher flatterten leise hinab auf ihre Bettdecke, bevor ihre Mutter es sehen konnte … ihre Bücherrücken lesend mit dem Licht ihres eigenen Fingers unter der Tagesdecke … „H steht für_ _Happenstance; H steht für Hermine. G steht für Gilderoy…"_ (aber das war erst später … oh, natürlich, ich träume …) „… _steht für Granger"… unter der Bettdecke griff die kleine Hermine mit ihrem leuchtenden Finger nach dem nächsten Buch und ein Funke sprühte von dem Buch, ein Funke, bei dessen Blitz sie das Wort „Verbrennen" las und das kleine Mädchen kicherte sich fragend, was ein „Slytherin" war und warum ihre Augen tränten, als sich das Cover grün färbte …__  
_

_… und wer war der Mann, der da lachte? Er konnte ihr zeigen, warum ihre Bücher tanzten und ihr Finger leuchtete und vielleicht sogar ihre Bücher greifen, die sie nicht erreichen konnte, weil sie nicht runter von dem Bücherregal wollten … „Vielleicht wird er sie mir vorlesen … vielleicht … wenn ich älter bin …"  
_

_Sie rollte sich weiter in ihr Kissen, lachte zusammen mit dem Lachen, als die Schritte ihre Tür erreichten … sich aufsetzend, mit einem hoffnungsvollen, tanzenden Blick, als das Lachen die Bücher von der Decke beförderten, wo sie manchmal dachte, Sterne sehen zu können …  
_

Die schweren Schritte stoppten vor ihrer Tür und Hermine Grangers sechsundzwanzig Jahre alten Augen flogen auf. Ihr Zauberstab lag in ihrer Hand, die Lichter in ihrem Zimmer entfacht, bevor die Echos des Lachens verstummten.

* * *

_Lumos vor Protego, Granger? Schlampig_. Die Sinne geschärft, folgte Severus' ungerührter Blick ihre Spur als sie unter der Decke hervor glitt und ihre Füße auf den Boden schwang, um zu stehen. Er parierte ihre Bewegungen, als sie sich, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, um nahe an der Tür zu stehen, im Zimmer umsah.

Folglich stand er, als sie herumwirbelte, um einen vollen Schildzauber den Flur hinunter zu befördern, direkt hinter ihr und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren Nacken.

Ihr Schaudern war praktisch unbemerkbar.

Ein weniger achtsamer Spion hätte es nicht bemerkt. Severus richtete sein Kinn und seine unsichtbaren Augen verdunkelten sich mit etwas, was seiner alten Sicherheit glich.

Als nichts Unheimlicheres als ein neugieriges „Meee?" Hermines Zauber antwortete, schlich sie in den Flur.

Gewillt eine lebenslange Kraft hervor zu beschwören, welche einmal seine Eigene gewesen war, die er beliebig hatte rufen können, folgte Severus ihr, während seine Stiefel keinerlei Geräusche von sich gaben.

Er frohlockte bei der Rückkehr seiner körperlichen und geistlichen Fähigkeiten. Die kleine Hexe hatte ihn beinahe gefunden – seine Instinkte waren durch die siebenjährige Ignoranz abgestumpft. Aber er hatte während seiner Lebzeiten zu viel ertragen, um einen Vergleich mit einem Weasley auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen.

* * *

„Was zum …" Hermines Worte starben auf ihren Lippen als sie ihre Bücher in der Luft hängen sah. Das lag vollkommen außerhalb von Rons Vorstellungsvermögen, wenn nicht sogar seinen Fähigkeiten, und sie spannte sich an.

„Meee", ertönte die Katze, sprang von dem Sessel und landete leise auf dem Boden.

Blitzschnell hielt Hermine die Katze in ihren Armen, ihren Zauberstab weiterhin vor sich gerichtet, während sie nahe dem Fenster in die Ecke wich. „Alles wird gut, Mimi. Alles wird gut."

Eine Reihe von komplizierten Zauberstabbewegungen und sie und ihre Katze waren umgeben von einer undurchdringbaren Wand, durch die Severus nicht hindurch hören konnte.

Er schritt näher und sah, wie ihr Blick ernst wurde und sie eine Reihe von fortgeschrittenen Verteidigungszaubern hervorrief.

Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf ihr altes ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste'- Buch und sofort flog es in Richtung ihres Kopfes.

Sie zuckte zusammen, drehte sich automatisch, um Mimi mit ihrem Körper zu schützen, als das Buch gegen das Schild prallte.

Severus gab kein Geräusch von sich, als er ein Buch nach dem anderen erlöste. Sie wirbelten, einzeln, nacheinander mit steigender Geschwindigkeit zu Boden, dass es keinerlei Zweifel daran gab, dass sich eine besondere Intelligenz dahinter befand, selbst als die Geräusche von Leder, Papier und Leim zu einem betäubenden Sturm anschwollen.

Hermines schockierter Blick wandelte sich zu einer geschützten Verwirrtheit, als sie erkannte, dass nicht eines der Bücher beim Aufprall beschädigt wurde.

Severus runzelte mit der Stirn und rief die Schmuckschatulle aus ihrem Schlafzimmer herbei.

Sie flog mit einem scharfen klatschenden Laut in seine wartende Handfläche und er ließ die Schatulle über Hermines Hogwartsbücher schweben.

_Requiro,_ befahl er stumm und einige Blasen erschienen.

Eine nach der anderen ließ er vor Hermines Schild schweben.

_Pergament,_ knurrte er in seinem Kopf und die Blase vergrößerte sich zu einer monströsen und lebensgroß verwandelten Pergamentpuppe.

_Tinte,_ dachte er abrupt, vergrößerte die zweite Blase in eine anschließende, indigoblaue Welle, die sich zu den Füßen der Pergamentpuppe legte, welche sich unaufhaltsam um sie schlang und drohte die Puppe von unterhalb zu verschlingen.

_Siegelwachs_– und ein Schauer von brodelnder rußfarbener Tinte regnete auf die Figur hinab, bespritzte die Puppe mit blutroten Flecken, die zischten, wenn sie auf die blaue Tinte traf.

Hermine begann sichtlich zu zittern, als sie wie versteinert das Schauspiel beobachtete. Mimi drehte ihren Kopf, um den Schöpfer dieses Schauspiels mit großen, erstaunten Augen anzusehen.

Regungslos stand er da, vergrößerte die vierte Blase, damit sie den Raum füllte. Sie zerplatzte von innen heraus und breitete unheilvoll Kiefernäste, welche die Pergamentpuppe umrundeten, aus, schlugen sie, bis sie zerknitterte, und schwankte unsicher über die Schneide des scharf glitzernden silbernen Schwertes, welches sich seinen Weg aus der fünften Blase geschnitten hatte.

Er schoss die sechste Blase geradewegs an die Decke, wo sie leise explodierte und eine Hülle aus zerfallenden Leinen fiel auf die Figur, zerknitterte Äste, Klinge und dem befleckten Pergament in einen aufzüngelnden Pool aus dunkler Tinte.

Die siebte Blase hing ungesehen in der Luft und in einem Augenblick der Panik, erkannte er, dass er niemals den Inhalt identifiziert hatte, aber es war egal.

Hinter ihrer Wand aus fließender Magie, starrte Hermine geradeaus, ihre Augen brannten vor Wut und ihre Wangen waren nass von nackten Tränen.

Durch ihr schimmerndes Schutzschild, sah er, wie ihr Mund die Worte „Wie können Sie es nur wagen?" formten.

Ihre offenkundige Wut bei dem Anblick, wie ihre privaten Sehnsüchte dermaßen offenbart und in groteske Pantomimen verwandelt wurden, während sie gefangen hinter ihrem eigenen Schutzzauber stand, erfüllte Severus mit Schwall von Genugtuung und er badete sich in ihrer Missachtung.

_Willkommen in meiner Hölle, Miss Granger_, dachte er. _Willkommen in meiner Hölle. __  
_

Er sah, wie sie ihren Blick von dem brodelnden Indigoblau riss.

Ihr Blick durchsuchte den Raum, flackerte mehr als einmal, als sie die Stelle erreichte, wo er sich versteckte.

Er hielt verwundert inne – Kann sie mich sehen?

Mimi blinzelte ihn hochmütig an, aber ob das Blinzeln „Sei nicht dumm" oder „Lauf, du Trottel" bedeutete, konnte er nicht sagen.

Ein kratzendes Geräusch aus der Küche- diesmal schnappte er es auf.

_Accio Flakes_, dachte er und die Buchstaben flogen in seine Hand.

_„Vergessn Blase."__  
_

Er richtete seinen Blick auf die siebte Blase, welche fast unsichtbar zwischen ihm und Hermine schwebte.

Er blinzelte, und sie zerplatzte. Und als sich die Luft mit dem Duft von Verlust füllte, verschwand Hermines Schild.

Sie hob ihr Kinn und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Nach einem Moment schüttelte sie sich, als ob sie sich einen Mantel über ihre Schultern legen würde. Sie drehte sich leicht in seine Richtung, noch immer nicht mit dem direkten Blick auf ihn – aber auch nicht ganz daneben ...

_Kann sie mich sehen?!__  
_

Mit einer außergewöhnlich ruhigen Stimme sagte sie: „Professor Snape, nehme ich an?"


	7. Schwelle

***~* Schwelle *~***

_Und als sich die Luft mit dem Duft von Verlust füllte, verschwand Hermines Schild.__  
_

_Kann sie mich sehen?!  
_

* * *

„Professor Snape, nehme ich an?"

Als Severus nicht antwortete, fuhr sie scharf fort: „Es gibt keinen Grund sich noch weiter zu verstellen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie es geschafft haben als Geist unsichtbar zu sein, aber nichtsdestotrotz, weiß ich, dass Sie hier sind. Ich habe diese bestimmte Reihenfolge an Gerüchen sehr gezielt ausgesucht und Ron würde niemals" – sie deutete auf den sich kräuselnden Teich aus Tinte, welcher in den Boden einzog, nachdem es das Leinen verschlungen hatte – „_könnte_ niemals dermaßen grausam sein."

Severus Lächeln wuchs gefährlich nahe zu einem „Selbstzufrieden".

Mimi beugte sich neugierig zu der Tinte auf den Boden. Sie wandte und versuchte sich aus Hermines Armen zu befreien.

Hermine ließ die Tinte verschwinden und setzte die Katze ab. „Nein, Professor Snape. Sie – oder doch eher Ihr Geist – befinden sich hier irgendwo in diesem Raum."

Er schwieg.

Hermines Blick flog vergeblich durch das Zimmer. „Ron würde niemals in der Lage sein, den letzten Duft zu identifizieren. Er ist so fein, wirklich, dass er durch die anderen Düfte fast unaufspürbar ist, es sei denn, jemand besitzt genug Feinsinn zu wissen, dass etwas fehlt …"

Feinsinn, Motive – der Unterschied war akademisch. Severus schwieg, während sie ihr Geplapper fortsetzte. Als Lehrer, geschweige denn als Spion, hatte er zahlreiche Gelegenheiten gehabt von den wirren Gedankengängen zu lernen. Er hatte seine angeborene Fähigkeit am Ende mit einem Blick kultiviert, um die Menschen zu verwirren.

„Um ganz genau zu sein", fuhr sie fort, „hätte ich Gerüche von der Heulenden Hütte wählen sollen…"

Er blinzelte. Ihr Amortentia Trank roch nach der Heulenden Hütte? Grundgütiger Merlin, sie _war_verrückt.

„… aber dann … nun, ich betrete diesen Schrank jeden Morgen und ich - dort befanden sich nicht wirklich angenehme Gerüche, nicht wahr? Der Zauber erfüllt so oder so seinen Nutzen, bis – ‚Absolut unverwüstlich' hatte ich gedacht, da Sie tot sind und niemand sonst einen Gedanken daran ... Ron hatte vermutet, dass ich die Gerüche nach seiner Rückkehr ausgewählt hatte, was auch genau das war, was er denken sollte." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen wie viele Morgen er – was Sie absolut überhaupt nichts angeht!"

_Absolut nicht,_ stimmte er nachdrücklich hinzu, obwohl er von dem flüchtigen Gedanken ergriffen wurde, dass er etwas Wichtiges verpasst hatte.

„Was mich wieder zum Punkt bringt: Was genau wollen Sie mit meinen Sachen und was zum Teufel tun Sie hier in meiner Wohnung?"

Mimi blickte zu ihr auf. „Meee?"

Als er ihr nicht antwortete, brach es aus ihr heraus: „Müssen Sie da wie eine schlechte Kopie eines unsichtbaren Dementors stehen, nachdem Sie in meine Privatsphäre eingedrungen sind? Jetzt, wo Sie meine volle Aufmerksamkeit haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie ein Anliegen haben?"

Severus betrachtete ihr Gesicht hungrig, trotz seines Hohns war er begierig darauf zu sehen, welche Reaktion sein erster erfolgreicher Kontakt mit einer lebenden Person hervorrufen würde. „Rache", knurrte er.

Sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

Nicht eine einzige – es war so, als ob er nie gesprochen hätte.

Mimi blinzelte ihn jedoch an.

„Also?"

Knurrend sprach er langsamer. „Rache, du Armleuchter."

Sie schnaubte. „Na schön, dann antworten Sie mir eben nicht."

Traurig blickte Mimi zu ihm hinüber, trottete zu ihm hin, nur um sich plötzlich zu setzen und irritiert ihre Pfote zu schütteln. „Meee?"

Die Flakes in seiner Hand lasen: „_Helf_!"

Innerlich über das vollkommene Fehlen von Respekt fluchend, beugte sich Severus nach unten, um Mimis Krallen aus einigen Wollfasern seiner Hose zu befreien. Fasern von seiner Hose. Eine Warnung knurrend, untersuchte er seine Hose und fand ein kleines Loch in der Höhe seines Knies.

Mimi schnurrte und streckte ihren Rücken gegen seine Hand.

Hermine sah, wie die Fasern aus Mimis Krallen verschwanden und unsichtbar wurden und als sie genauer hinsah, sah sie, wie sich Mimis Fell unter Severus unsichtbarer Hand glättete. „Ach du meine Güte." Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Punkt, wo sie dachte, dass möglicherweise sein Kopf sein könnte und ihre Stimme klang seltsam hohl. „Professor Snape, wenn Sie mich hören können, könnten Sie dann vielleicht etwas zu Mimi sagen?"

Er blinzelte. Er kam sich vollkommen albern vor, als er knurrte: „Du hast meine Hose zerstört."

Die Flakes lasen: _„Fsern schmetz Pfte."__  
_

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf. „Oh – oh, Merlin, nein. Du armes Ding." Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern und sie stützte sich auf dem Boden ab, als sie auf ihre Knie sank. „Grundgütiger Merlin …"

Severus schnaubte bei ihrer eher extremen Reaktion und fragte sich, ob er sie vielleicht doch erfolgreich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Die Katze hatte offensichtlich keinerlei Schaden – von was auch, Fäden? - davon getragen. Bitte. Also wirklich... die Hexe sollte sich anstatt über diese lächerlichen Krallen lieber über sein -

„Wie schrecklich", hauchte sie.

Verzweifelt blickte er sie direkt an. Konnte denn niemand in diesem Irrenhaus auch mal einen Satz beenden?

Sie war blass und ihre Worte fast lautlos: „Sie sind gar nicht tot, Sie sind …"

„Natürlich bin ich das", spuckte er, sogar als die Flakes die Worte „'_Türlich nich_" formten.

* * *

Von all den Dingen, die er, nach seiner Entscheidung seinen Tod nicht an dem lästigen Potter, sondern an Granger zu rächen, nicht erwartet hatte, war Langeweile.

Folgend auf Hermines überraschende und natürlich absolut fehlgeleitete Behauptung, dass er nicht tot sei, ermahnte sie in seine ungefähre Richtung „Bitte, bitte, bleiben Sie hier bis ich wieder zurück bin" und hüpfte im Schlafanzug durch den Kamin.

Das war vor zwei Stunden gewesen.

Langeweile war nicht unbedingt sein liebster Zeitvertreib – besonders dann nicht, wenn es mit Verwirrung gemischt war.

Er hatte somit die letzten zwei Stunden damit verbracht über ihr nervöses Geplapper nachzudenken und hatte erfahren, was er vorher übersehen hatte: Aus ihrer Beharrlichkeit genau diese Düfte für ihren Verschlusszauber auszuwählen, war es schon fast offensichtlich für ihn, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, dass sie den Amortentia-Trank in seiner Kreation modifiziert hatte.

Bestimmt schob er die Bedeutung für ihr Talent schon fast unmögliche Zauber unbewusst wirken zu lassen zur Seite – denn wirklich, ihre Intelligenz war ganz sicher nicht sein Problem – und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die zwei Fragen, die die siebte Blase hervor beschworen hatte.

Die Erste war natürlich ihre Verbindung von Liebe mit Verlust. Es war schon besorgniserregend, wenn man sich mit solchen Dingen befasste- er jedoch betrachtete es als eine interessante Schwachstelle, und dazu noch eine, die er ohne Zweifel ausnutzen konnte, sollte sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben. Natürlich angenommen, dass sie auch zurückkehren würde.

Er sah sich nach etwas wie einer Uhr oder dergleichen in ihrer Wohnung um, konnte aber nichts finden. Auf jeden Fall sind schon fast zwei Stunden vergangen. Vielleicht sogar schon fast drei …

Die zweite Frage, die durch den letzten Duft aufgewirbelt wurde, – und für ihn die weitaus beunruhigendere von den beiden – war, dass er zweifellos irgendwas übersehen hatte. Und wenn er nach wer weiß wie vielen Stunden des Nachdenkens, das nur dadurch unterbrochen wurde, wenn er versuchte die Katze von seinem Loch in der Hose fernzuhalten, es immer noch nicht verstand, was es war, dann beunruhigte ihn das zutiefst.

Mimi sprang an den hängenden Faden an seinem Knie, fing ihn erneut und begann klagend zu miauen.

Abgelenkt entwirrte er den Faden von der Kralle und wandte sich wieder seinen Gedanken zu, während er sein Kinn auf seiner Hand abstützte und mit einem Daumen über seine Kieferpartie fuhr.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass sein Knie blutete.

Immerhin bluteten Geister nicht- warum sollte er da das Unmögliche fühlen?

* * *

Hermine schritt brüsk durch die riesige Eingangshalle der Bibliothek zu der Tür, die zu den hinteren Hallen für das Personal führte. Der Marmorboden war kühl unter ihren nackten Füßen, und obwohl die Halle verlassen war, konnte sie um nichts auf der Welt ihre Entblößung, hier auf der Arbeit in ihrem Schlafanzug herumzulaufen, verbannen, und der kalte Boden ließ sie genau dies nicht vergessen.

_Wie in diesem Albtraum, wo man nur in Unterwäsche im Klassenraum steht,_ dachte sie als sie ihre Hände auf die Tür zu den Personalkorridoren legte.

Es war genauso. Besonders dann überlegte sie, als sich die Korridore in eine Vielzahl an Möglichkeiten vor ihr offenbarten, wenn man gerade von jemanden auf eine absolut brutalen Weise die privatesten Erinnerungen vor der Nase vorgespielt bekommen hatte.

Von einem ehemaligen _Professor.__  
_

Sie erschauderte, tadelte sich dann selbst für solche unsinnigen Gedanken. Wirklich, sie hatte hier ein größeres Problem. Wenn er gar nicht wirklich gestorben war – und die Katze war Beweis genug dafür, wenn auch ihr Kommen ein Grund war, eine bestimmte ägyptische Papyrusrolle zu überprüfen – also... wenn er gar nicht wirklich gestorben war, was hatte er dann die letzten Jahre über getrieben? Es war jetzt schon sieben Jahre her.

Mitfühlend schüttelte sie den Kopf, nahm eine Abkürzung durch die Abteilung der Unmöglichkeiten, streckte ihren Zauberstab aus, um den Propeller von Amelia Earharts Flugzeug zu berühren, als sie daran vorbeilief.

Es brachte rein gar nichts, aber alle im Personal taten es regelmäßig.

„Für's Glück, Liebes", hatte Demetrios ihr erzählt.

„Demetrios", hatte sie gesagt, als er zu ihr hinunterflog, um ihre Unterhaltung fortzusetzen, „warum befindet sich diese Abteilung nicht im Ministerium? Sollte sie sich nicht in der Mysterienabteilung befinden?"

Er kicherte warm. „Oh nein, Liebes, obwohl man dies leicht denken könnte. Mysterien beinhalten natürlich Möglichkeiten... aber es gibt nichts Mysteriöses in der Unmöglichkeit."

Sie griff nach der Schiffsglocke des Fliegenden Holländers und läutete sie zweimal.

Demetrios Stimme hallte von der Messingwölbung. „Bibliothek...Entschuldigung. Archive..."

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid Sie zu wecken, Demetrios, aber…"

„Hermine? Um diese Stunde? Meine Güte, was ist los? Und ich habe natürlich nicht geschlafen. Das tue ich nicht, wissen Sie... aber ich schätze dennoch Ihre Höflichkeit. Oh Liebes, eine Überraschung ist immer so verwirrend. Kommen Sie hoch, schreiten Sie ein. Was kümmert Sie, Liebes?"

Sie umklammerte den Glockenschwengel fest und zog es ein paar Etagen höher, um es auf den Sims, der zum hinteren Archiv führte, abzustellen.

Demetrios tauchte neben ihr auf und legte einen durchsichtigen Arm um ihre Schulter, als er sie herein beförderte.

„Demetrios, ich habe ein Problem", sagte sie und schnappte sich eine der Strickjacken, die sie hier im Archiv aufbewahrte.

Er betrachtete ihren Schlafanzug. „Wenn das Ihre Nachtwäsche ist, meine Liebe, dann wundert es mich nicht, dass Sie welche haben. Wir müssen hier irgendwo ein paar Kataloge haben... es werden recht viele hierher geschickt..." Er lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir etwas Passendes für Ihren, hm, ja, Boudoir finden."

Trotz ihres dringenden Vorhabens musste sie lachen. „Demetrios, also wirklich …"

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, aber sein blasser Blick blieb ernst. „Also, meine Liebe, das steht Ihnen viel besser. Und jetzt erzählen Sie mir, was es ist? Probleme mit Ihrem jungen Mann?"

Sie zitterte. „Nein, es ist nicht Ron." Sie wollte seinen Namen nicht so besonders betonen, aber sie tat es und Demetrios bemerkte diese Betonung.

„Oooh, eine Dreiecksbeziehung dann also?" Er sagte etwas auf Französisch, was Hermine nicht ganz verstand. „Nicht die beste Wahl, wenn man der Literatur glauben darf, aber manchmal überlebt man sie sogar...selten, aber nichtsdestotrotz." Er breitete seine Hände aus.

Hermine lachte erneut auf – sie konnte einfach nicht anders – aber der Geist nickte ihr zu, fortzufahren. „Es ist nichts dergleichen. Es ist nur... Demetrios, da befindet sich etwas - jemand - in meiner Wohnung, etwas wie ein Geist, aber er ist nicht wirklich tot. Er ist unsichtbar und er hat eine Katze und er ist wirklich, wirklich wütend auf mich."

Demetrios blinzelte langsam. „Vielleicht, Liebes, beginnen Sie ganz am Anfang."

Sie nickte und strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, knotete sie zusammen und befestigte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab. Langsam atmete sie tief durch und begann zu erzählen. „Ich weiß, dass Sie von dem zweiten Krieg vor ein paar Jahren wissen."

Er nickte.

„Sie erinnern sich sicherlich an die Sache mit Professor Snape? Dass er ein Spion gewesen war?"

„Severus Snape?"

Sie nickte.

Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem ersten Treffen sah Demetrios absolut perplex aus. „Severus Snape befindet sich in Ihrer Wohnung?"

„Er muss es sein", beharrte sie.

„Und woher wissen Sie das, Liebes? Hat er mit Ihnen gesprochen?"

„Ich kann ihn weder sehen noch hören. Aber etwas ist da und es kann zaubern und es besitzt eine Katze und-" Sie zögerte, wollte nicht die Einzelheiten von ihrem Verschlusszauber mit ihrem Boss teilen, egal wie nahe sie ihm auch stand. „ – und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es ist. Gegenstände vom Krieg, kleine Dinge, von denen nur er, Ron oder Harry die Bedeutung verstehen konnten – er manipuliert diese Dinge, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen."

„Sie sind sich sicher, dass sich Ron und Harry nicht nur wieder einen Streich erlauben?"

„Ziemlich." Es klang herablassender als sie wollte. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch ihr gestautes Haar und bemerkte beschämt, dass sie es noch nicht einmal durchgekämmt hatte.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Liebes, Sie sehen wahrlich bezaubernd aus. Hat dieses Wesen Interesse an Ihren Büchern gezeigt?"

Sie nickte und schnappte nach Luft, als sie plötzlich die Bedeutung dahinter erkannte. „Oh – ja – die Initialen der Autoren waren H, G, S, und S."

Demetrios runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wollen mir doch damit wohl nicht etwa sagen, dass Sie sie noch immer alphabetisch ordnen?"

„Nun, doch schon... aber natürlich nur Zuhause." Sie errötete nur noch mehr.

„Erstaunlich... aber das hat Zeit für später. Fahren Sie fort."

Als sie ihm eine leicht abgeänderte Version ihrer nächtlichen Ereignisse erzählte, unterbrach er sie nur zweimal. Einmal, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Bücher auch wirklich unbeschädigt waren - aus irgendwelchen Gründen, fand er diesen Aspekt äußerst wichtig - und einmal, um zu fragen, wie sie die Flakes verzaubert hatte.

„Oh", sagte sie. „Ich habe sie natürlich auf der Basis für Animagus gewählt, sie für organische Empfindungen im Mehl modifiziert und dann isoliert und haben dann eine Übersetzung von anorganischer Verwandlung hinzugefügt. Ich musste es ein paar Mal probieren, um das richtige Gleichgewicht zwischen den Polaritäten zu erlangen, aber die Theorie scheint zu passen..." Sie verstummte, als sie merkte, dass sie wieder einmal abgeschweift war.

Demetrios Augen leuchteten vor reflektiertem Stolz. „Er wäre so stolz auf Sie, Liebes."

„Wer? Professor Snape?"

Demetrios lachte. „Nein, Liebes. Aristoteles. Er war mein Lehrer, wissen Sie." Ein warmes Lächeln zeichnete seine Züge. „Vergeben Sie mir für die Unterbrechung."

„Aristoteles?!"

„Aber natürlich, Liebes. Was für ein liebenswerter Mann, ich vermisse ihn noch immer", überlegte er flüsternd, aber strahlte dann fast augenblicklich wieder. „Aber jetzt habe ich ja Sie als Gesellschaft, was gleichermaßen erfreulich ist und Sie und ich lernen noch so viel zusammen."

Hermines Verstand versuchte noch immer eine Realität zu umfassen, in der ihre Gesellschaft nur ein blasser Ersatz für Aristoteles war – und ein Teil ihres Gehirns wiederholte immer wieder _Aristoteles?!,_ und wollte einfach nicht verstummen. Aristoteles kombiniert mit den heutigen Ereignissen beförderten sie irgendwie über den Rand ihres Verstandes und sie brach in leicht manisches Gelächter aus. „Sie haben mich nicht gerade eben mit Aristoteles verglichen?!"

„Nicht komplett, Liebes. Noch nicht einmal in allen wichtigen Aspekten. Aber er würde die Entwicklung Ihres Zaubers durchaus respektieren. Nicht einmal er hatte eine Ahnung, was seine Katze dachte." Demetrios kicherte. „Seine Vermutungen waren meistens miserabel, wissen Sie."

„Katzen... _natürlich_." Hermine sammelte sich. „Demetrios, ich muss den Papyrus einsehen, welches wir hatten, als Krummbein..."

„Als Ihre Katze eine Karriere als Babysitter anstrebte? Ja, Liebes, natürlich. Darf ich fragen, welche Rolle Sie benötigen?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich in einer der ersten Rollen eine Passage über die Bindung zwischen dem tierischen Gefährten und seinem magischen Gegenstück befindet. Etwas über Seele..."

„_Die Seele fließt zwischen ihnen, wie der Frühling die Felder überflutet und selbst sogar dann sind sie ununterbrochen."_

„Das ist sie. Die Hieroglyphe, die für ‚überflutet' gebraucht wird, ist, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, die Variante, die bedeutet ‚Leben einflößend' und nicht in der Bedeutung, wenn von ‚Tod' oder ‚Katastrophe' die Rede ist."

„In der Tat, Liebes", nickte er anerkennend.

„Also, wenn der Papyrus recht behält …"

„Ah, ich sehe Ihren Punkt – anders wie der Phönix, der auch noch nach dem Tod loyal ist, kann ein katzenartiges Wesen nur eine Bindung eingehen, wenn das Gegenstück zumindest esoterisch lebendig ist. Und dieses liebevolle Kätzchen... sie sieht ihn an, sagen Sie?"

„Ich bin mir sicher."

Demetrios nickte erneut, diesmal etwas langsamer. „Dann ist das, was auch immer sich in Ihrer Wohnung befindet, durchaus lebendig."

„Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Ziemlich. Als das Feuer ausbrach, hatte ich nicht die Zeit alle Papyrusrollen zu retten, sondern nur die mit der höchsten Priorität."

Hermine beugte sich leicht vor. „Will ich es wissen?"

Er lachte. „Diese besondere Rolle wurde von Bast persönlich verfasst. Vertrauen Sie mir – wenn Sie launisch ist, was recht häufig vorkommt, wird die Rolle leer und weigert sich gelesen zu werden."

„Also lebt Professor Snape noch."

„Scheint so, Liebes."

„Aber..."

„Ja?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Aber die Tatsache, dass er unsichtbar ist, selbst wenn Mimi ihn sehen und hören kann, bleibt bestehen und ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

„Oh. Hmmm..." Demetrios Blick wurde ernst. „Vielleicht...vielleicht ist ‚lebendig' nicht das richtige Wort." Er verschwand zwischen den Metallregalen und einige Augenblicke später hörte Hermine den leisen Gong, der signalisierte, dass der Titantresor geöffnet wurde, der die empfindlichsten Artefakte enthielt.

Als er wieder in ihr Sichtfeld flog, war er bereits im Text vertieft. „Sie hatten recht wegen der Variante, Liebes. Ich habe mich bezüglich der Übersetzung geirrt."

„Übersetzung?" Ihre Stimme zögerte.

„Nicht ‚lebendig'. Schnell. Hier." Er zeigte es ihr.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, ich bin besser mit dem Nordischen."

„Schnell, Liebes. Der Unterschied ist nur sehr unterschwellig, aber in unserem Fall sehr tragend. Es bedeutet – nun, es lässt sich nicht wirklich übersetzen, aber der Sinn ist folgender: Ihr Professor erwartet irgendein Urteil, an dessen noch immer seine Seele hängt und bisher noch nicht vollstreckt worden ist. Wie erschütternd. Wie außerordentlich erschütternd."

„Urteil?" Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie in einem Prozess?"

„Nein, nichts so Bürgerliches. Das Urteil, welches ihn erwartet, ist sein eigenes." Demetrios schüttelte mit dem Kopf, offenbar ergriffen von einer innerlichen Melancholie.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen."

„Als er starb – und ich versichere Ihnen, er ist gestorben- Sie werden jeden Augenblick verstehen - wurde ihm die Wahl, wie jeden von uns, gelassen, zu bleiben oder zu gehen." Er faltete seine Hände, als ob dies die Sache erklärte.

Hermine biss auf ihre Lippe. „Und?"

„Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich? Apraxie." Er öffnete seine Hände.

„Wie bitte?"

"'Untätigkeit', Liebes, es bedeutet 'Untätigkeit'. Ihr Professor hat einfach keine Wahl getroffen."

Hermine überdachte dies. „Apraxie heißt es?"

Demetrios nickte und faltete seine Hände über seinen Bauch. „Das Konzept der Untätigkeit ist die letzte Inanspruchnahme des Stoischen, wenn es mit Skepsis konfrontiert wird – als eine Philosophie allerdings und nicht bloß als ‚Zweifel'. Etwas Größeres. Systemisches."

Hermine wog seine Worte ab.

Stoisch – nun, der Professor war dies auf jeden Fall gewesen.

Und systemische Skepsis? Ja, das war die Kehrseite, er hatte es voll und ganz verdient. Er musste es, wusste sie, um seine Tarnung als Spion zu wahren, aber...

Sie kräuselte ihre Nase. Das war sein Problem. Nicht ihres.

Charakteristisch für einen Gryffindor, wenn er mit einem Dilemma von epischem Ausmaße konfrontiert war, traf Hermine ihre Entscheidung in Nanosekunden. „Stoisch? Skepsis? Scheiß drauf – ich will, dass dieser Mistkerl meine Wohnung verlässt."

Demetrios reichhaltiges Lachen erfüllte freudig das gesamte Archiv. „Aristoteles würde Ihnen zustimmen, Liebes. In beiden Punkten."

* * *

_Ariadne: _

_Ein paar beiläufige Anmerkungen: _

_1. Das Flugzeug in diesem Kapitel ist wirklich das von Amelia Earthhart._

_2. Mittelfranzösich - auch wenn Hermine ihn nicht ganz versteht, Demetrios bezieht sich auf eine der Quellen von Malorys Le Morte d'Arthur und die Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot - Dreieckbeziehung. Hier vielleicht nicht ganz passend, aber Severus' Meinung bezüglich Ron... trifft es da ganz gut. _

_ - eine wahre historische Persönlichkeit. Er war wirklich Demetrios Lehrer. (Nur keinen Druck hier) Jegliche Gerüchte über ihn oder seine Schüler sind vollkommen unbegründet. _

_ - ägyptische Katzengottheit. Zum besten Wissen des Autors war sie weder gut, noch böse oder gleichgültig._

_5. Apraxie - eine philosophische Waffe, mit der Anhänger des Stoischen Beführworter der Skepsis gegenüber zerschmettern würden, wenn sie gerade nicht hinsahen.  
_


	8. Verbindungen

***~* Verbindungen *~***

_„Stoisch? Skepsis? Scheiß drauf – ich will, dass dieser Mistkerl meine Wohnung verlässt."___

Demetrios reichhaltiges Lachen erfüllte freudig das gesamte Archiv. „Aristoteles würde Ihnen zustimmen, Liebes. In beiden Punkten."  


* * *

Severus und Mimi blickten auf, als der Kamin kurz zum Leben erwachte. Ein orangefarbenes Papierflugzeug surrte in den Raum und kreiste ziellos herum.

_Orange?_

Mimi sprang mit leuchtenden Augen und zuckenden Schwanz dem Papier nach.

Etwas loderte in Severus unsichtbaren Augen auf, während er sie beobachtete.

Nach einem besonders beeindruckenden Sprung riss sie das Papierflugzeug zu Boden und hüpfte drauf herum.

Das Papierflugzeug zuckte und versuchte noch immer seine Zustellung zu beenden. Doch Mimi starrte es an, als ob sie es dazu herausfordern würde zu flüchten und zerknüllte es unter ihren Krallen.

Es konnte sich nur mit Mühe befreien, jagte über den Boden und Mimi sprang erneut auf und setzte sich diesmal direkt drauf, bevor sie zu Severus aufblickte, welcher von seinem Sessel aufstand und es unter ihr hervorzog.

„Meee", rief Mimi, während ihr Blick dem Papierflugzeug folgte.

Er setzte sich um es zu lesen, nur um von Mimis Handeln- direkt in seinen Schoß zu springen- abgelenkt zu werden. Sie balancierte eine Pfote auf seiner Schulter und schnappte nach dem jetzt ruhigen Papier, welches er prompt außerhalb ihrer Reichweite hielt.

Severus betrachtete sie mit einem eiskalten Blick. „Aufhören. Es sei denn, du kannst lesen."

„Meee", entgegnete sie betont und schnappte erneut nach dem Memo.

„Nein! Wie du sehr wohl von dem Fehlen jeglicher Bewegungen sehen kannst, ist diese Zustellung für mich gedacht."

Die Flakes auf dem Beistelltisch bewegten sich zu „_Mei Vugel. Umgbracht."__  
_

„Das ist ein Memo und es gehört mir. Geh dich waschen. Schnurren. Was auch immer als Nächstes auf deinem Plan steht." Er warf ihr einen befehlenden Blick zu.

Mimi starrte ihn an, hüpfte von seinem Schoß und stolzierte mit einem sarkastisch hochgehaltenen Schwanz aus dem Zimmer.

_An: Professor Snape, wohnhaft bei H. Granger (Heimflohnetzwerk)__  
Antwort an: Hermine Granger, Ph.D., O.d.M (1er), Bibliotheksassistentin, Britische Bibliothek (Zauberwelt)  
Re: _  
_

_Mir tut es wirklich leid so abrupt verschwunden zu sein – also, nein, eigentlich stimmt das nicht, aber die Form muss gewahrt (Edit: streichen) werden – halten Sie sich aus meinen Sachen raus! – aber nach einer Unterredung mit dem leitenden Archivar Demetrios (Laurus nobilis von Athen, 2ter Klasse) (er schickt seine Grüße)... habe ich beschlossen, dass Ihr derzeitiges Dilemma Ihr eigener Fehler ist (Edit: umschreiben). __  
_

Severus' Lippe kräuselte sich gefährlich bei der banalen Ablehnung. „Dilemma"? Die Hexe sollte ihre Zeit lieber mit ihren eigenen Verpflichtungen verschwenden.

Bei seiner- schon fast beiläufigen -Geste wechselten alle ihre Bücher den Buchdeckel und ihr Schrank breitete sich zu seiner vollen Größe aus.

Er las weiter.

_Nach Ihrem Tod (Demetrios spricht sein verspätetes Beileid aus) wurde Ihnen die Wahl gestellt als Geist hier zu bleiben oder weiterzugehen und nun befinden Sie sich in etwas, was als „Apraxie" (Def: „Untätigkeit") bezeichnet wird...__  
_

„Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, Sie oberkluges Weibsstück."

_...und als Ergebnis dessen bleibt Ihre Seele, aber nicht der Rest von Ihnen (Erinn: Körper finden?) an die Zauberwelt gebunden. __  
_

Hermines flapsiges „Körper finden?" legte einen unheilvollen Schatten über sein Gesicht. Als er weiter las, gesellte sich ein unterdrücktes Grollen hinzu.

_Ich weiß, Professor Dumbledore hat mehr oder weniger mit ihrem Leben herumgealbert (Edit: ändern) und es tut mir wirklich leid, aber haben Sie wirklich vor ihm so viel Macht über Ihren Tod zu geben? Ich nehme an, dass Sie dies getan haben, da Sie seither... wenn uns unsere Entscheidungen zu dem machen, wer wir sind, (Demetrios sagt, dass es philosophisch unsolide sei, egal, was man auch vermuten mag) dann hat Sie Ihr Mangel an Entscheidung, Professor Snape, zu dem – oder um genauer zu sein – zu dem gemacht, was Sie nicht sind.__  
_

Seine Hände zuckten, als er sie in seinen Gedanken erwürgte.

_Was mich zu folgendem Punkt bringt. __  
_

„Prima", murmelte er.

_Ihr Zustand ist eindeutig: Alles, was Sie tun müssen, ist dieser, vermutlich reichlich langweiligen Existenz, ein Ende zu setzen – ich weiß nicht, warum Sie sonst, wenn nicht aus Langeweile, plötzlich in meiner Wohnung aufgetaucht sind – indem Sie Ihre Wahl treffen. Wenn Sie als Geist verweilen, dann wäre es mir eine Ehre weiterhin (Edit: „überhaupt"?) mit Ihnen zu reden, doch wenn Sie hier nicht verweilen wollen (was erholsamer als Ihr momentaner aufgewühlter (Edit: streichen) Zustand ist), dann versichere ich Ihnen, dass ich mich mehr darüber freuen (Edit: „es mir eine Ehre sein") würde mich für Sie um Mimi zu kümmern.__  
_

Seine Brust zog sich leicht bei dem Wort „Mimi" zusammen.

_Wenn Sie andere Vorkehrungen wünschen, informieren Sie bitte Mimi, und ich werde den Anweisungen der Flakes folgen – soweit ich sie richtig deuten kann (Edit: streichen?)__  
_

_Hochachtungsvoll, __  
_

_Hermine Granger, Ph.D. O.d.M. (1er)  
_

„Ihre Definition von ‚Respekt' lässt zu wünschen übrig, Miss Granger." Er soll verdammt sein, wenn er ihr auch noch zu einer Ehrenbezeichnung verhelfen würde.

_P.S. Ich werde erst später erscheinen. Ich denke, dass solche Entscheidungen besser ohne Publikum getroffen werden sollten. __  
_

So gegensätzlich zum letzten Mal? Severus starrte das Memo finster an, als ob sein Blick alleine die Macht hätte, das Stück Papier zu einem Aschehaufen zu reduzieren und drehte das Memo dann um.

_Dieses Memo ist Eigentum der Britischen Bibliothek (Zauberwelt). Keine Vervielfältigung. __  
_

_Violett: Endgültiger Entwurf; waschfeste Tinte. Antwort und Archivierung.  
_

_Grau: Zwischenzeitlicher Entwurf; Bleistift. Nur für das entsprechende Gremium, (Papier, welches besonders der Auflösung unter verschiedenen Radierungen und Änderungen widersteht.)  
_

_Orange: Erster Entwurf; halbautomatische Feder; nicht für den Umlauf gedacht.  
_

_Rosa: Vertraulich; wahlweise mit parfümierter Tinte. Offiziell nicht amtlich.  
_

Er zerknüllte das Papier zu einem Ball und schmiss es mit schnaubenden Nasenflügeln durch den Raum.

Mimi streckte ihren Kopf um die Ecke, entdeckte den Papierball und jagte es fröhlich miauend nach.

Ohne wirklich über seine Handlung nachzudenken, stürmte Severus zum Kamin, schnappte sich eine Handvoll mit Pulver und aktivierte das Netzwerk.

„Verbindung?", fragte eine freundliche, körperlose Stimme aus den Flammen.

„Granger", knurrte er mit kaum kontrollierter Stimme. „Hol mir verdammt noch mal Hermine Granger, sofort!"

„Einen Moment bitte..." Der Zauber, der die Verbindung zum Netzwerk aufbaute, ließ ein paar klickende Laute hören. „Ihre Partei wurde ermittelt. Wen darf ich anmelden?"

„Snape?", bellte er.

„Vorname?"

„Was denkst du wohl?"

„Entschuldigen Sie", antwortete der Zauber unbekümmert, „diese Identität existiert offiziell nicht. Wen darf ich anmelden?"

„_Ronald Stinkender Weasley_", log er.

„Dr. Granger befindet sich derzeit in ihrem Büro... Sie werden verbunden..."

Im Moment war es ihm absolut egal, ob sie die Heilige Hermine war und nackt in einem Feld aus Gänseblümchen herumtollte.

Irgendwo durch seine weiße Wut, die all seine rationalen Gedanken auffraß, hörte er diese körperlose Stimme immer wieder und wieder wiederholen: „Existiert offiziell nicht...existiert offiziell nicht..."

* * *

„Miss-Verdammt-nochmal-Granger, bewegen Sie Ihren erbärmlichen Hintern nach Hause. Sofort."

Bei dem Geräusch von Severus Snapes hallende Stimme in dem stillen Archiv fuhr Hermine fast aus ihrer Haut. „Professor Snape! Ich kann Sie hören!" Sie sprang auf und warf dabei ihren Stuhl nach hinten.

Gegenüber in der Halle schaute Demetrios von seiner Rolle auf und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, der Rest von ihm flog hoch, um sich den beiden anzuschließen.

Severus' Stimme hallte von dem Kamin: „Ich wiederhole: Hintern. Nach Hause."

Hermine sammelte sich und ihre Umgebung. „Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mit mir nicht wie ein Kind reden würden, Professor."

Er schnaubte, die Wucht seines Hohns schmiss das antike Tintenfläschchen von Hermines Schreibtisch um. „Unverschämtheit! Wie können Sie es nur wagen..."

„Wie können Sie es nur wagen, mir Befehle zu erteilen?!", schnaubte sie. „Spannen in meiner Wohnung, bringen meine Sachen – _meine Bücher_! – durcheinander. Ich habe versucht Ihnen zu helfen, weil – weil Sie mir leidtaten, Sie unausstehlicher egoistischer Schatten!"

Stumme Wut breitete sich vom Kamin aus.

Demetrios legte seine Rolle zur Seite, suchte die kleine Münze aus seinen Taschen und faltete seine Hände bedächtig. Die Münze glitzerte zwischen seinen Fingern.

Schließlich ertönte ein leises, dunkles Murmeln: „Dieses Thema ist noch nicht beendet, Miss Granger."

„_Doktor_ Granger", schnappte sie.

Aber die Verbindung war bereits geschlossen.

Verloren stand Hermine vor dem Kamin.

Bei Demetrios diskretem Hüsteln drehte sie sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf den violetten, endgültigen Entwurf des Memos, das sie an den Professor geschickt hatte. Das bedeutete, dass sie das – „Verflucht noch mal." Sie blickte zu ihrem Vorgesetzten. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie all dies..."

Er kicherte. „Keine Sorge, Liebes, keine Sorge. Ich habe das ein oder andere Mal schon Schlimmeres, viel Schlimmeres, gehört."

Ein kleines, besorgtes Lächeln. „Ich denke, das haben Sie, ja."

„So ist es schon besser, Liebes."

„Ich denke, ich sollte dann wohl besser gehen", seufzte sie. „Merlin alleine weiß, was ich vorfinden werde, wenn ich mich verspäte."

Demetrios warf ihr einen langen, bemessenden Blick zu und warf ihr dann die Münze zu.

„Für's Glück, Liebes. Nur geliehen natürlich. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht, lange von ihr getrennt zu sein."

Spontan eilte sie zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke", flüsterte sie. „Ich werde es brauchen."

Als die Flammen nach ihrem Verlassen erloschen, lächelte Demetrios murmelnd: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie es werden, meine kleine Hermine. Möge Athenes Weisheit obwalten. Sie tut es für gewöhnlich..." Sein freundlicher Blick verweilte einen Augenblick länger auf dem leeren Kamin. „...im Guten wie im Bösen, wer kann das schon sagen?"

Er begann zu summen, - er war noch immer bei „Heaven Can Wait" – und während er zurück zu den Phöniziern schwebte, war aus dem Summen Singen geworden. Als er die Regale erreicht hatte, wo er mit seinen Untersuchungen beschäftigt war, bevor Hermine hereingestürmt kam, erklang das gesamte Archiv mit Orchesterbegleitung und lautstark stimmte er in die erste Strophe ein.

* * *

Nur die totale Stille, die Hermine begrüßte, als sie nach Hause zurückkehrte, könnte lauter sein.

„Professor Snape?"

Keine Antwort.

Sie entdeckte das zusammengeknüllte orange Memo unter ihrem jetzt lebensgroßen Kleiderschrank und schluckte.

„Professor Snape, es tut mir schrecklich leid."

Nichts.

Noch nicht einmal ein Kratzen vom Küchentisch.

Sie sah sich nach ein paar Flakes um und erblickte einige Krümel auf dem Fußboden. Sie trugen einen unmissverständlichen Fußabdruck.

Sie seufzte und hörte Schritte aus dem Flur.

* * *

„Ihre Entschuldigungen sind wertlos", sagte er kalt, als er mit Mimi auf den Fersen um die Ecke trat.

* * *

Sie entdeckte Mimi, aber von ihrem Professor gab es keinerlei Anzeichen.

Sie ging in die Küche und öffnete eine neue Schachtel mit Flakes und breitete diese auf dem Tisch aus.

„Reden Sie mit mir?"

Nichts.

„Bitte?"

Mimi hüpfte auf den Tisch und die Flakes buchstabierten: „_R-S-P-K-T_."

Hermine nickte. „Das Memo war unglaublich respektlos. Sie hätten gar nicht diesen ersten Entwurf sehen sollen."

„_F-F-N-S-C-H-T-L-C-H_."

Sie runzelte mit der Stirn. Adjektive lagen für gewöhnlich außerhalb von Krummbeins Fähigkeiten und Mimi war kein Kniesel. „Buchstabieren Sie für sie?"

„_J-A_."

Hermine rieb ihre Hände über ihr Gesicht, hielt inne, um ihre Wangen zu drücken, welche ungewöhnlich angespannt waren.

Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Es war bereits dunkel. Sie hoffte einfach nur, den Sturm sänftigen zu können.


	9. Eröffnungen

***~* Eröffnungen *~***

_Es war bereits dunkel. Sie hoffte einfach nur, den Sturm sänftigen zu können.___

* * *

Hermine starrte auf das _„J-A"_ auf ihren Tisch. Mimi blinzelte ruhig, als sich ein Schrank öffnete und Feder und Pergament herausflogen.

Mit einer scharfen Geste sandte Hermine sie wieder zurück, schlug die Schranktüren mit einer präzisen Zauberstabbewegung zu. „Nein. Ich lasse mich hier nicht von Ihnen kritisieren – wir werden erst einmal dabei bleiben. Was zum Teufel haben Sie in meiner Wohnung zu suchen?"

_„R-S-P-"__  
_

„Respekt ist am effektivsten, wenn es beidseitig ist, Professor. Denken Sie ja nicht, dass ich mir nicht genau bewusst bin, wie viel Sie seit Ihrer Ankunft hier gesehen haben."

Die Flakes rührten sich nicht.

„Ich werde jetzt für Sie respektvoll meine Frage zur Überlegung umformulieren, warum genau sind Sie hier bei mir?"

_„R-A-C-H-E"__  
_

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Rache?! Was habe ich Ihnen denn jemals angetan?"

_„M-E-M-O."__  
_

„Ich weiß, und es tut mir schrecklich leid – wie ich es bereits gesagt habe – aber..."

Betont bewegten sich die Buchstaben.

_„M-I-N-!"__  
_

Mimi schlug einen Buchstaben über die Tischoberfläche. Überrascht schaute sie auf, über einen Punkt genau hinter Hermines Schulter.

Hermine zitterte, als der verirrte Buchstabe langsam seinen Platz fand.

_„M-E-I-N."__  
_

„Ihr Memo? Von was bitte schön reden Sie da?"

Eine lange Pause.

Dann. _„S-C-H-W-E-R-T."__  
_

__Hermine stieß plötzlich ihren Stuhl vom Tisch weg und wurde fast augenblicklich wieder sofort zurückgestoßen.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an", knurrte sie. „Nicht mit einem Schwert. Mit rein gar nichts."

Der Stuhl gegenüber von ihr wurde umgestoßen und Mimi raste ins Wohnzimmer.

„Bitte." Sie zuckte mit ihrem Zauberstab und Pergament, Feder und Tinte flogen aus dem Schrank. „Setzen Sie sich. Dort drüben."

Der Stuhl wurde wieder aufgestellt, und wie Hermine beobachtete, wurde er grob nach hinten gezogen und dann schwerer herangezogen.

Die Kraft, die Energie dieser Bewegung trafen sie hart und sie schnappte nach Luft, als ungebetene Bilder von ihrem Professor, wie sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, vor ihrem Auge auftauchte, in der Heulenden Hütte liegend, Voldemorts ausrangiertes, zerbrochenes Spielzeug.

Und Dumbledores.

Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu.

Der Deckel des Tintenfläschchens bewegte sich und die Feder wurde hochgehoben, anschließend wurde sie mit eleganter Effizienz eingetaucht. Das Pergament wurde in einen anderen Winkel gedreht.

Sie hatte ihn in ihrem Leben unzählige Male schreiben gesehen, und obwohl sie solchen Dingen zu dieser Zeit keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte, zählten sie plötzlich auf eine Art und Weise, die sie nicht verstehen konnte. Der vorgezogene Winkel des Pergaments, die exakte Menge an Tinte, der Druck seiner Hand... alles verriet seine einzigartige Persönlichkeit, die Gewohnheiten eines ganzen Lebens – Einzelheiten, die alles bedeuteten und sie hatte mit angesehen, wie sie in das vermoderte Holz der Heulenden Hütte sickerten, alles. Damals war sie noch zu jung, zu erschrocken, zu verzweifelt, um zu erkennen, dass auch diese Einzelheiten damals gestorben sind.

Hermine roch Pergament und Tinte, Leder und Verlust.

Ihre Sicht verschwamm.

* * *

Verdammt noch mal, weinte sie etwa?

* * *

Die Feder hielt in einem spitzen Winkel zum Pergament inne und sie stellte sich vor, dass sie die Tiefe seines vernichtenden Blicks spüren konnte.

Sie wischte mit ihrem Handrücken über ihre Augen und starrte murmelnd auf das Pergament. „'Tschuldigung. Schlechtes Timing. Bitte, sagen Sie mir einfach, warum Sie hier sind."

Die Feder kratzte scharf. „Weil Sie versagt haben."

Dieselbe Handschrift wie auf ihren Aufsätzen- dieselbe beleidigende Kürze. Das einzig Neue war die schwarze Tinte. Für einen Moment stellte sie sich vor, dass sie scharlachrot war.

Nein. Nur schwarz.

„Ich verstehe nicht", begann sie zögernd, stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab, während sie weiterhin auf das Pergament starrte.

„_Offensichtlich._" Die Feder hielt erneut inne, als ob sie überprüfen wollte, ob sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Sie nickte.

_„Ich habe Anweisungen für verschiedene Gefahren hinterlassen, darunter bestimmte Heilungszauber und eine genaue Anweisung, wie ein Gegengift gebraut wird..."__  
_

Als er schrieb, wurde sie sich seiner körperlichen Anwesenheit bewusst. Ein Flüstern von Seide, während er seinen Arm bewegte und seine Worte über das Pergament rasten. Das fast lautlose Quietschen seiner Stiefel unter ihrem Tisch, wenn er sein Gewicht verlagerte, wenn er sich vorbeugte, und wenn sie sah, wie er erneut die Feder eintauchte. Und eine undefinierbare Aura an Macht, von der sie sich vehement überzeugen wollte, dass sie sich das nur einredete.

_„...versiegelt mit einem Ring, der die Initialen E.J.P trug..."__  
_

Etwas berührte ihr Bein unter dem Tisch und sie zuckte zurück, erschrocken, dass ihr Bein ihren ehemaligen Professor berührt hatte.

Im selben Moment erstarrte die Feder auf der Seite.

„Meee?"

Erst als Hermine ausatmete, verschwand der Tintenfleck unter seiner Feder und er fuhr fort.

Hermine spürte eine Pfote auf ihrem Knie und beugte sich vor, um die Katze unter dem Tisch hervorzuheben. Als sie Mimis Krallen aus ihrer Robe befreite, hörte sie, wie seine Stiefel leicht über den Boden kratzten und sie schielte automatisch zu dem Geräusch.

Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Professor Snape, bluten Sie etwa?"

In der plötzlichen Stille der Feder wurde der Stuhl zurückgestoßen.

Sie richtete sich auf, setzte Mimi auf den Tisch ab und versuchte das wieder zu finden, was sie meinte gesehen zu haben, bevor er sich bewegt hatte. „Bitte rühren Sie sich nicht. Ich habe da etwas gesehen."

Die Stille fasste sie als seine Zustimmung auf und suchte auf Kniehöhe die Küche nach einem, und da war sie sich ziemlich sicher, Blutfleck ab.

Letztendlich schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe es verloren. Aber ich weiß, dass ich Blut gesehen habe."

Die Feder kratzte rasch über die Seite.

_„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich."__  
_

„Auf Ihrem Knie, glaube ich. Nur ein Kratzer..."

_„Unmöglich. Geister können nicht..."__  
_

„Sie sind kein Geist, Professor."

Sie spürte das spöttische Grinsen in der Luft.

„Sind Sie nicht."

_„Hören Sie auf mich zu unterbrechen. Ich habe die Anleitungen in einen Rubin verwandelt und..."__  
_

Während er schrieb, zauberte Hermine eine Bandbreite an Heilungszauber in seine ungefähre Richtung.

Schaden konnte es nicht.

Eine Viertelstunde später, währenddessen Mimi mit einigen Seiten auf der Tischoberfläche kämpfte, schloss er mit den Worten: _„...das Siegelwachs, dessen Duft so unverkennbar ist, dass es selbst Ihre Unempfindlichkeit durchdringen sollte. Ich habe diese Nacht riskiert, nicht nur als Dumbledores Botenjunge aufzufliegen, sondern es auch als eine Gelegenheit genutzt.__  
_

_„Dennoch haben Sie versagt. Sie, die so erpicht darauf war uns alle damit zu beeindrucken über Potters mysteriösen Besen zu lästern, ist nicht misstrauisch geworden, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein extrem nützlicher Gegenstand unter Umständen, die weitaus gefährlicher waren, auftauchte? Sie haben versagt, Miss Granger, und ich bin deswegen gestorben." _Die Feder knallte auf den Tisch und sie stellte sich vor, wie er seine Hände öffnete, seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. Sie hörte ihn mit kaum zu bändigender Wut ausatmen.

Sie griff nach dem Pergament. „Darf ich?"

Das Pergament wurde in ihre Richtung geschoben, und obwohl sie beobachtet hatte, wie jedes einzelne Wort geschrieben worden war, las sie es noch einmal vorsichtig durch.

Sie konnte schwören ihn atmen zu hören- sie musste ihn nicht sehen, um seine Anschuldigung in seinem harten Blick zu wissen.

Sehr leise sagte sie: „Die Jungen hatten das Medaillon zerstört, bevor sie ins Zelt zurückkehrten – die Authentizität des Schwertes wurde bereits ergründet. Ich hatte keinerlei Grund daran zu zweifeln." Sie verschluckte sich fast an ihrem eigenen Atem. „Es war wirklich reiner Zufall."

Das Pergament wurde ihr aus der Hand gerissen und mit Druck wurden die nächsten Worte geschrieben._ „Siegelwachs?"__  
_

__Sie schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf. „Ich hatte mein Eigenes bei mir. Die Anwesenheit von noch mehr hatte keinen merklichen Unterschied gemacht."

Die Feder begann ein neues Wort, aber strich es halb geformt mit tiefen Eindrücken durch.

Es hätte vielleicht ein _L_ sein können.

* * *

Severus ballte seine Fäuste auf den Tisch, kämpfte damit seine Atmung wieder zu kontrollieren. In seinem Schreiben hatte er seine Hoffnung, seinen Tod und die Nutzlosigkeit von beidem offenbart.

Er konnte die Richtigkeit, die Wahrheit hinter ihren geflüsterten Worten schmecken.

Das Schwert war benutzt worden, bevor es überhaupt in ihre Nähe kam. Die Echtheit war selbstredend.

Er hob seine Hände, noch immer geballt, zu seiner Stirn. Seine Schultern waren wie erstarrt.

Sie hatte das Memo nie bekommen.

Sie hatte niemals wissen können, dass sie danach suchen sollte.

Die vorantreibende Kraft seiner Rache verdampfte, ließ ihn als nichts weiter als eine vertrocknete Hülle zurück.

Danke Merlin, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Vielleicht sollte er nach allem doch eine Entscheidung treffen.

Ruhe legte sich über ihn.

Einfach nur wählen...

„Meee?" Das Fragen der Katze war winzig in seinem zurückgezogenen Vakuum seines Verstandes.

Dann erinnerte er sich an Dumbledore.

„Sie haben meine Seele auf dem Altar der Schuld verdorben, Sie elender, selbstsüchtiger Mistkerl."

* * *

_„Wie bitte?"_, rief Hermine, mit funkelndem Blick sprang sie auf und hielt den Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

Severus erstarrte.


	10. Tische

***~* Tische *~***

_„Sie haben meine Seele auf dem Altar der Schuld verdorben, Sie elender, selbstsüchtiger Mistkerl."__  
_

* * *

_„Wie bitte?" Hermine, mit funkelndem Blick, sprang auf ihre Füße, den Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet._

* * *

„Wie haben Sie mich genannt?"

Severus hatte sich schon viel zu oft mit einer bedrohenden Zauberstabsspitze konfrontiert gesehen und mit beabsichtigten Krach stieß er seine Stuhl zurück, während er gefährlich knurrte: „Nicht Sie, Sie Närrin. Sie besitzen nicht die Fähigkeit, ein Mistkerl zu sein."

„Wen habe Sie dann – oh, Merlin. Ich kann Sie hören, aber... von wem reden Sie?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an", knurrte er und wich leise außerhalb ihrer Zauberstabreichweite.

Ihre Zauberstabspitze folgte seiner Stimme. „Das ist doch mein Zuhause hier, oder nicht? Und warum kann ich Sie hören?" Ihre Stimme enthielt einen Hauch von Hysterie.

Verdammt noch mal. Diese ganze Angelegenheit, jetzt gehört zu werden, würde ganz klar etwas Raffinesse bei seiner Geheimhaltung abverlangen. Vorerst hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und nickte. „Das ist es. Und ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Von wem haben Sie dann gesprochen?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„Oh. Natürlich." Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab und fuhr mit ihrer freien Hand durch ihr Haar. „Dumbledore."

Severus nickte.

Sie schien es zu merken und ihre Haltung brach zusammen. „Professor Snape, ich – es tut mir leid, aber ich habe Ihr Memo niemals erhalten. Ich hätte getan, was auch immer Sie von mir..."

Sein Ton war eisig. „Die Unmöglichkeit ist an dieser Stelle ziemlich bedeutungslos."

Sie schien auf etwas zu warten.

„Nun?" Das Wort war recht kurzgehalten.

„Ich – nichts. Es ist nur..." Sie wandte ihren Blick von dem Punkt ab, von dem sie wusste, dass er dort stand und starrte in den schattigen Flur. „Es ist nichts. Ihre Stimme. Ich weiß auch nicht."

„Ich werde Sie dann nicht weiter belästigen."

„Meee?" Die Katze lief auf dem Tisch herum. Sie richtete sich immer wieder auf und hielt inne, als ob sie abschätzen wollte, ob sie zu ihm springen konnte.

„Sie... Sie wollen gehen?" Hermines Blick fiel auf Mimi. „Aber..."

„Mein Anliegen hier ist nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Guten Abend." Er marschierte in Richtung Tür und Mimi sprang vom Tisch und folgte ihm.

Hermine hob die Katze vom Fußboden auf. „Aber wo wollen Sie hin? Und warum kann ich Sie jetzt hören? Und... was ist mit Mimi?"

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es darin enden würde, Ihre alten Gewohnheiten als Schülerin endlose Fragen zu stellen, aufleben zu lassen, Miss Granger, dann wäre ich lieber..." Wäre er lieber stumm geblieben? Nein. Aus Weigerung eine Lüge auszusprechen, streckte er einfach seine Hand nach der Katze aus und vergaß dabei, dass gehört zu werden noch lange nicht bedeutete auch gesehen zu werden. „Meine Katze, wenn Sie so gütig wären."

Mimi rieb schnurrend ihren Kopf unter Hermines Kinn.

„Sie scheint hier bleiben zu wollen, Professor."

„Sie wird das tun, was ich verlange."

Hermine lachte kurz auf. „Sie haben nicht viele Erfahrungen mit Katzen, oder?"

„Sie haben selbst auf Ihre unverschämte Art darauf hingewiesen...", er hielt inne, um seine Worte sinken zu lassen, „...dass sie meine Tiergefährtin ist. Und als solche wird sie mir gehorchen."

Hermine tätschelte traurig die Katze. „Wenn Sie sie zwingen, vielleicht, aber auch nur bis ihr was Besseres einfällt. Katzen tun dies öfters."

Schweigen.

Hermine legte ihre Wange lange auf Mimis Kopf auf, bevor sie wieder sprach. „Sie sind dann also entschlossen? Ich könnte Ihnen vielleicht..."

„Ich brauche nichts von Ihnen."

„Also schön." Seufzend setzte sie Mimi wieder ab und kraulte sie mit einem wehmütigen Finger. „Viel Glück, Kleines. Du wirst es brauchen."

„Komm, Mimi." Er griff nach dem Türgriff. „Schönen Abend noch, Miss Granger."

Sie murmelte etwas, was er nicht ganz verstand. Er schnaubte. „Sprechen Sie schon, Mädchen."

„Ich sagte, und bitte nennen Sie mich nicht ‚Mädchen', dass ich mir wünschte, Sie würden bleiben."

„Meee!" Mimi wirbelte durch Severus Beine und verhedderte erfolgreich seinen Mantel.

„Besorgen Sie sich Ihren eigenen Gefährten, Miss Granger."

Ihre Augen loderten. „Ich _habe_ bereits einen, vielen Dank auch! Wie auch immer, ich meinte Sie beide."

Wieder schien sie auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Verärgert knurrte er: „Ihre Beharrlichkeit wird langsam langweilig. Sie haben noch irgendwelche Hintergedanken." Er beugte sich nach unten, um seinen Mantel von seinen Beinen zu lösen. Mimi hatte sich in einer Falte verfangen, war darunter verschwunden und hatte sich auf den Rücken gerollt, nur um jetzt nach seiner Hand zu schnappen.

„Oh, na schön... ich habe natürlich einen, jedoch... Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Sie mir glauben werden."

„Ich kann es nicht entscheiden, wenn Sie sich weiterhin weigern mit mir zu sprechen." Er stieß Mimi mit seinem Stiefel vorsichtig von seinem Mantel und nahm sie hoch.

„Meee?" Sie drehte sich, um Hermine anzustarren.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich glaube, Sir, dass ich Sie vermissen werde."

Er schnaubte. „Werden wir jetzt sentimental, Miss Granger? Sie sind verwirrt."

„Wer wäre das nicht?", murmelte Hermine.

„Sie haben keinen blassen Schimmer wer oder was ich war – oder bin", entgegnete er. Sie dachte, sie würde ihn vermissen? Sein Instinkt sagte ihm irgendeine Beleidigung darin zu finden, aber er konnte ihre Worte nicht in dem Sinne verdrehen, dass es passen würde. Da er nicht wusste, wie er darauf antworten sollte, knurrte er zweideutig.

„Ich meine es ernst. Nicht, dass ich ausgerechnet Sie vermisst habe, denn das habe ich nicht, aber jetzt wo Sie schon hier sind, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich es jetzt tun werde." Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, ihre Müdigkeit nagte unter ihren Augen, ihr Lächeln nur ein Schatten ihres sonstigen diffamierenden Grinsens. „Ich drücke mich nicht besonders geschickt aus, weil ich es selbst kaum verstehe, aber..."

„Zumindest etwas, wo wir uns einig sind."

„Nein, bitte, hören Sie mich an – Sie waren dort gewesen. Als Erwachsener, Sie erinnern sich sicherlich. Nicht wie die Jungs, nicht wie die Eltern oder die anderen Lehrer. Sie haben alles gesehen. Sie haben alles gerettet – _einfach alles_. Wir wären alle verloren gewesen, wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären. Und nicht viele von ihnen haben seit dem Krieg wirklich verstanden, was Sie getan oder warum Sie es getan haben und sie wollen sich noch nicht einmal an Sie erinnern. Ich würde gerne eine von ihnen sein, die es tut oder könnte, aber ich weiß, dass ich nur Stücke von dem..."

„Ihr Punkt, Granger?"

„Ich würde mir wünschen, wenn Sie zumindest für heute Abend bleiben würden. Es ist bereits spät und ich bin hundemüde, und wenn Sie so oder so nirgends hin müssen, warum bleiben Sie dann nicht einfach hier? Zumindest bis morgen?"

Mimi warf ihm einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu.

Verdammte Katze. „Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich Sie darum bitte?"

Er schnaubte erneut.

„Oder, wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, weil Sie es mir schulden."

Sein Ton war eisig. „Ich schulde niemanden etwas."

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Da irren Sie sich. Bitte bleiben Sie, Professor, wenn schon aus keinem anderen Grund als eine teilweise Rückzahlung für etwas, von dem ich absolut überzeugt bin, einer unachtsamen Überschreitung Ihrerseits gewesen ist. Sie haben zweifelsohne festgestellt, dass ich in manchen Dingen nicht besonders schüchtern bin, aber ich bestehe auf mein Recht zu entscheiden, wer oder wer nicht mich nackt sehen darf. Es ist nur gerecht."

Vollkommen verwirrt flüchtete er sich in ein weiteres Murmeln.

„Andersherum könnten Sie sagen, dass ich Ihnen etwas schulde."

„Sie schulden mir gar nichts."

„Das ist absoluter Quatsch, und wenn die Gründe dafür nicht bereits offensichtlich sind, dann würde eine umfassende Erklärung Stunden einnehmen und ich für meinen Teil, bin absolut erschöpft."

„Ich erlöse Sie von Ihrer Schuld", sagte er, als er sich von ihr abwandte, um vor dem Verlauf dieser Unterhaltung zu flüchten.

„Das können Sie nicht, Professor – es ist freiwillig."

Trotz allem fauchte er: „Erklären Sie sich."

„Wenn Sie mich hätten verletzen oder mich sogar zerstören wollen, dann wäre es für Sie ein Leichtes gewesen, dies zu tun. Aber das haben Sie nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob sie sich dafür entschuldigen würde, ihm etwas derartiges Einfaches erklären zu müssen. „Obwohl Sie nur auf Rache aus waren, haben Sie mich dennoch beschützt und das respektiere ich."

Verdammte Hexe und ihre verdrehte Logik. Er musste sich daran erinnern, seine frühere Behauptung, dass sie keinerlei notwendige Voraussetzungen zur Nervensäge habe, überdenken.

„Bitte, Professor Snape. Es ist schon spät. Lassen Sie irgendwelche Schulden außen vor. Ich biete Ihnen und Ihrer Katze lediglich einen Platz zum Bleiben an. Nichts weiter, wirklich."

„Nichts weiter sagen Sie?"

„Absolut nichts."

Nichts konnte er akzeptieren.

„Also schön."

* * *

Im Gästezimmer lehnte er sich gegen das Kopfende, seine Hände um seine Knie geschlungen, während er Mimi träge dabei beobachtete, wie sie immer wieder in und aus seinem Zimmer lief. Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er abwesend über das Hosenloch an seinem Knie.

Als er erkannte, was er da tat, kam ihn schließlich der Gedanke das Loch zu reparieren. Er zog all seinen Willen und Magie von der Luft um ihn herum und flüsterte: „Reparo." Mimis Ohren zuckten, als sie um die Ecke blinzelte.

Er lachte leise.

Wenn Mimi ihn nicht so offenkundig – körperlich – gehört hatte, dann hätte er vielleicht verstanden, dass Mimis Kratzer, zusammen mit dem permanenten Schaden, der vor all den Jahren durch Naginis Fängen verursacht worden war, verschwunden war.


	11. Austausch

***~* Austausch *~***

_Wenn Mimi ihn nicht so offenkundig – körperlich – gehört hätte, dann hätte er vielleicht verstanden, dass Mimis Kratzer, zusammen mit dem permanenten Schaden, der vor all den Jahren durch Naginis Fängen verursacht worden war, verschwunden.__  
_

* * *

Wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatte, einzuschlafen, wusste Hermine nicht, genauso wenig wie sie verstehen konnte, warum, nach nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf, sie sich am nächsten Morgen so ausgeruht fühlte.

Nachdem sie ihre Augen gerieben hatte, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, um die Reihenfolge ihrer Zauber zu vollführen, die ihren Kleiderschrank vergrößern und öffnen würde, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er sich noch immer im Wohnzimmer befand.

An der Tür zögerte sie, lauschte, konnte aber nichts hören. _Sei nicht dumm. Er hat dich gestern Nacht in deinem Schlafanzug gesehen._ Sie schlich in den Flur, versuchte sich leise zu bewegen und den lächerlichen Gedanken, dass der Morgen, an dem ihr ehemaliger Lehrer sie in ihrem Schlafanzug sehen würde, weniger peinlich für sie war, abzuschütteln.

Das tat es nicht, aber irgendwie doch.

Die Tür zum Gästezimmer war geschlossen und sie entspannte sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, holte ihren Schrank aus dem Wohnzimmer und setzte ihre morgendliche Routine fort.

Sie wurde nicht beobachtet. Nicht wirklich. Aber sie konnte die Gegenwart von Professor Snape in ihrer Wohnung einfach nicht abschütteln. Dieses Gefühl schien sich über ihre Haut, ganz besonders in der Gegend ihres Ellbogens, zu legen.

* * *

Er hörte sie aufwachen – die Geräusche aus ihrem Schlafzimmer offenbarten weitaus mehr über ihre morgendlichen Aufwachgewohnheiten, als er wissen wollte - und er verließ ihren Armsessel, schlich sich zurück in sein Gästezimmer, bevor sie aus ihrem Zimmer auftauchte.

Mimi hatte den Großteil der Nacht in seinem Schoß verbracht, außer während einer durchaus unergründlichen Episode gegen drei Uhr morgens, als sie plötzlich aufsprang um irgendwas nachzujagen, das er nicht ausmachen konnte.

Die Frage, was die Katze glaubte zu jagen, hatte ihn eine kurze, aber willkommene Ablenkung davon gegeben, worüber er die Nacht nicht nachgrübeln wollte.

Er war erfolgreich gewesen. Er hatte noch immer keine blassen Schimmer, was es gewesen war.

Er wartete, bis er das Abstellen der Dusche vernahm und Hermines Tür sich schloss, bevor er in den Flur glitt, besonders darauf bedacht schwer genug aufzutreten, damit sie ihn hören konnte.

* * *

Nach einigen ungemütlichen Minuten, während denen sie ihre Vorbereitungen für den Tag nicht weiter hinauszögern konnte, entschied sie, dass es absolut nichts gab, warum es ihr unangenehm sein sollte den... Geist? Das musste fürs Erste genügen... den Geist ihres ehemaligen Lehrers am Morgen in der eigenen Wohnung zu haben.

Selbst dann nicht, wenn man in den frühen Morgenstunden eine Einladung ausgesprochen hatte. _„Weil ich Sie darum bitte"? „Ich glaube, Sir, dass ich Sie vermisse"? Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?  
_

Nun, zumindest entstellte er ihre Erinnerungen nicht mehr in wirre Albträume und verteilte große Tintenpfützen auf ihren Boden.

Abwesend berührte sie Demetrios Münze, während Hermine schließlich in die Küche ging, wo sie hörte, wie Katzenfutter in Mimis Schüssel flog. „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape. Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen."

„Ich schlafe nicht."

„Oh... genau", sagte sie, als sie die Münze wieder in ihren Umhang steckte und nach dem Wasserkessel griff. Verstohlen schmeckte sie den Inhalt der Zuckerschale ab...

Ein beleidigtes Schnauben.

Vielleicht doch nicht so verstohlen, aber nun konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass es sich tatsächlich um Zucker handelte. „Tee?"

„Bereits seit sieben Jahren sind Dinge wie Tee oder Schlaf vollkommen nutzlos für mich."

„Richtig. 'Tschuldigung." Sie errötete und blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Ich werde nur noch eben meinen Tee trinken und bin dann verschwunden."

Mit dem Gefühl der letzte Trottel zu sein, verließ sie die Küche zu ihrem Kamin.

Schritte folgten ihr und hielten mitten im Wohnzimmer an. „Miss Granger."

„Ja, Sir?", antwortete sie und drehte sich automatisch um.

„So unnötig es auch sein mag, ich schätze Ihr Angebot sehr."

Schluckend nickte Hermine. „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten es gemütlich, Sir."

„Ihr Gästezimmer ist äußerst zufriedenstellend."

Aus ihr nicht bekannten Gründen vertiefte sich ihre Röte. „Dann sind Sie willkommen, Professor Snape."

Ein langes Schweigen.

Sie nickte. „Also schön." Aber bevor sie das Pulver in den Kamin warf, drehte sie noch einmal um. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, oder wie ich überhaupt anfangen soll, wenn ich es denn könnte, aber – danke, Professor."

„In der Tat."

„In der Tat." Sie konnte ein leichtes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Also, ich bin dann mal weg." Aber sie rührte sich nicht. Sie konnte es nicht, nicht bevor sie wusste...

Sie hörte, wie er seine Arme verschränkte. „Miss Granger, wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob ich plane, bis zu Ihrer Rückkehr hier zu bleiben, dann fragen Sie."

„Oh, also schön", sagte sie, drehte sich jetzt ganz zu ihrem toten - oder was auch immer - ehemaligen Lehrer um. „Werden Sie heute Abend noch hier sein?"

„Ich werde nirgendwo anders erwartet."

„Vielleicht werde ich bis dahin meine Gedanken wieder gesammelt haben."

„Man kann noch immer hoffen."

„Das ist alles so unangenehm - Sie hier... tot, aber nicht wirklich – und ich habe so viele Fragen, alle von ihnen denkbar unpassend. Es ist vermutlich am Besten, wenn ich erst wieder spreche, wenn ich Zeit gehabt habe, meine Gedanken etwas zu ordnen."

„In der Tat."

Ein weiteres langes Schweigen.

„Ich werde dann jetzt gehen."

Er atmete laut aus. „Das haben Sie bereits erwähnt. Zweimal."

Sie weigerte sich, schlichtweg erneut zu erröten. „Ich wollte nur..." Leer hob sie ihre Hände. „Es gibt einfach keine Möglichkeit dies zu fragen, ohne vollkommen unverschämt zu klingen, Professor, und ich zögere nach dem gestrigen Demodebakel, noch irgendwas zu sagen."

Ein kurzes Schweigen, in dem er etwas abzuwägen schien. „Also schön. Sie dürfen für eine einzige Frage Ihre Manieren außen vor lassen."

Schon fast gehetzt sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus. „Werden Sie mir bitte versprechen, sich bis zu meiner Rückkehr nicht zu entscheiden zu sterben?"

In dem Schweigen, das folgte, wusste Hermine nicht, wo sie hinschauen sollte.

„Um etwas zu bitten, ist nicht dasselbe wie etwas zu fragen, Miss Granger", antwortete er schließlich.

Sie hielt stand. „Nichtsdestotrotz war es technisch gesehen eine Frage."

„In der Tat."

„War das eine Zustimmung?"

„Bedingt. Im Austausch jedoch..."

„Austausch?"

„Sie betreiben wie das Zaubergamot Haarspalterei und dennoch wissen Sie so wenig über Slytherins? Man beginnt sich zu fragen, ob Sie überhaupt eines der Bücher, die Sie so beschützen, gelesen haben."

Sie starrte in das folgende Schweigen.

Er fuhr fort. „Im Austausch würde ich um eine Gegenleistung von gleichem Wert bitten."

„Das ist nur gerecht - um was geht es?"

„Ihre Erleuchtung bei einem Geheimnis."

Etwas in seinem Ton ließ sie erzittern und sie griff wieder nach der Münze in ihrer Tasche und hörte das Echo von Demetrios Worten: _„Geheimnisse bedeuten Möglichkeiten..."_

„Darf ich wissen, um welches Geheimnis es sich genau handelt?"

Er zögerte. „Ich werde Sie rechtzeitig einweihen."

Er wich ihr aus. Sie würde ihr Leben darauf verwetten. Sie wartete einen Moment und nickte dann. „Abgemacht." Sie drehte sich zurück zum Kamin um und war dann verschwunden.

* * *

Als Hermine in der Bücherei eintraf, hörte sie Demetrios unverkennbares Trillern - das und ein seltsam klirrendes Klavier. Sie neigte ihren Kopf, in dem Versuch das Lied zu erkennen. Noch immer in den 70ern... Sie lächelte.

„_Too many broken hearts have fallen in the river_... mmm – m – mmm... _Too many lonely souls_... hmmm... _drifted out to sea._.."

Hermine lachte als sie ihre Tasche auf ihren Schreibtisch ablegte und sich zum Herz des Archivs begab. „Guten Morgen, Demetrios", rief sie hinauf zwischen den schwebenden Metallregalen, welche sich im Rhythmus zu seinem Lied auf und ab bewegten und das Klavier in der Luft passend unterstützen.

Sein Gesicht erschien über der Kante eines der Regale, und hastig machte er sie mit einer Handbewegung bewegungslos. „Hermine, Liebes, Sie sind früh heute Morgen... oh, Gott, mein Geheimnis ist raus! Ich gestehe, ich mag etwas Begleitmusik, wenn das Archiv denn bereit ist, mitzuspielen..."

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Sie verfügen noch immer über Magie."

„Natürlich tu ich das, Liebes."

„Nun, ich denke, das ist einfach nur herrlich, Demetrios. Sie müssen nicht meinetwegen bewegungslos sein."

„Ausgezeichnet, meine Liebe, ausgezeichnet..." Die Regale begannen wieder ihre auf und ab Bewegungen und er strahlte sie frech an. „Ich werde gleich bei Ihnen sein. Florence Nightingales Stethoskop ist mal wieder ausgebüxt...'_And you're feeling like a part of you'_... mmm... ‚_is dying'_..." Seine Stimme verstummte urplötzlich und sein Kopf tauchte unmöglich hoch über ihr wieder auf. „Oh, tut mir leid, Liebes, vergeben Sie mir meinen Fehltritt – geht es Ihnen nach letzter Nacht gut?"

„Halbwegs, denke ich."

„Also, das ist gut...Sie sind sich sicher, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, wenn das Archiv weiter spielt?"

„Sicher - solange es nicht AC/DC ist!"

Die Regale schienen sich zu verbeugen, bevor sie ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen wieder aufnahmen. Sie schob leicht ihren Kopf zurück und beobachtete, wie die Regale in der Silhouette des staubigen Deckenlichtes immer wieder verschwanden, und Hermine begann erneut zu lachen.

Während sie an einer Reihe von Regalen in den Leseräumen vorbeiging, die jetzt gottseidank leer waren, ertönte erneut Demetrios Stimme.

„'_Communication is the problem_'... hmmm..._'to the answer'_... Nun, natürlich ist es das, wann ist das nicht der Fall, frage ich mich?"

Hermine setzte sich kichernd und begann mit ihrer Arbeit.

Während sie sich durch einige Anforderungen aus den Leseräumen arbeite, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich eine Frage in ihrem Kopf formte. Zuerst war die geistige Liebkosung so sanft, dass sie, wenn sie denn ausgesprochen hätte, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen wäre. Im Verlauf des Morgens wurde es immer beharrlicher und sie konzentrierte sich angespannt auf die Übersetzung von Zaubersprüchen, die sie bei einigen Referenzanforderungen benutzte, um ihren Inhalt zu lesen und dann eine Antwort zu formulieren, bis sich die Frage voll ausgereift in ihrem Kopf ausgebreitet hatte.

_Wo ist sein Körper?__  
_

Sie legte ihre Feder zur Seite und verschwand augenblicklich in der Regalreihe, die die Ausgaben des _Tagespropheten_ des letzten Jahrzehnts enthielten.

Nichts über einen Körper.

Anschließend kletterte sie auf einen sich bewegenden Hocker und durchsuchte die sich immer weiter ausbreitende Halle, die alle Aufzeichnungen von Hogwarts enthielten, welche sich automatisch aktualisierten, und sich außerdem alle zehn Jahre zu einer gedruckten Ausgabe von _'Die Geschichte Hogwarts'_ bündelten aufgrund eines schrecklich alten Zaubers.

Nichts.

Keinen Körper.

Kein Porträt.

Sie runzelte mit der Stirn.

Einige Stunden später, nach einigen Gegenproben durch vierzehn Volumen mit Anzeigen, drei Schubladen von katalogisierten Akten und bereits mit der Frage im Kopf, wie sie bei Minerva eine plausible Anfrage einreichen sollte, machte sie sich schließlich auf die Suche nach Demetrios.

Sie fand ihn wie er triumphierend Florence Nightingales Stethoskop aus einer entriegelten Schachtel mit der Aufschrift „Scientology" herauszog.

„Und jetzt runter mit dir", tadelte er die Schachtel, während er das Stethoskop in seinen Umhang steckte. „Du hast deinen Platz auf dem Regal mit dem Rest- warum lässt du das arme Ding nicht in Ruhe? Ihre Zeit ist längst abgelaufen. Deine wird noch kommen." Mit funkelnden Augen drehte er sich zu Hermine um. „Aber, Hermine! Ich erahne von Ihrem grollenden Blick, dass Sie einem neuen Wissensdurst verfallen sind. Wie wunderbar! Aber Sie sind auf Schwierigkeiten gestoßen, wie?"

„Nicht nur auf Schwierigkeiten befürchte ich, sondern auf eine gewaltige, verdammte Wand. Ich habe es mit allem versucht, was uns zur Verfügung steht und doch konnte ich nichts finden."

„Was ist die Natur Ihrer Suche, meine Liebe?"

„Ich..."

Er hob seine Hand und verhinderte somit ihre Antwort. „Erzählen Sie mir nicht, was es ist, nur die Natur."

„Das Thema bezieht sich auf die Zauberwelt, öffentliche Aufzeichnungen, das Fehlen dessen."

„Kürzlich?"

„Ähm... relativ."

„Oh, meine Liebe, Sie suchen doch nicht etwa nach Severus Snape, oder?"

„Seinen Körper zumindest. Demetrios, ich kann nicht einen Bericht finden, der besagt, dass er gefunden, geschweige denn begraben worden ist. Das ist doch unmöglich."

„Hmm... eher sonderbar als unmöglich, würde ich sagen..."

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir nicht vielleicht einen Zeitumkehrer besitzen?"

Seine Augen wurden vor milder Überraschung groß. „Liebes, Sie wissen doch, dass der Vorrat des Ministeriums zerstört worden ist."

„Nun, ich bin dort gewesen. Aber ich kenne auch Sie."

Ihre Schulter tätschelnd, lachte er auf. „Das tun Sie, Liebes. Wir haben den einen, aber..."

„Den einen?"

„Den Ersten natürlich. Französische Revolution, Überschwemmungsregal. Aber, Liebes..." Seine Stimme stoppte sie, als sie sich von ihm abwandte.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Ich befürchte, ein Zeitumkehrer kann Ihnen nicht helfen."

Bei dieser Herausforderung zog sie ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Kann er nicht?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Selbst mit den späteren Verbesserungen kann ein Zeitumkehrer einen nur wenige Stunden transportieren. Höchstens einen Tag."

„Aber sicherlich mit ein paar Modifikationen..."

Er legte seinen geisterhaften Arm um sie. „Oh, tut mir leid, meine Liebe, aber die Theorie hinter ihrer Erschaffung steht im absoluten Kontrast zu dem, an was Sie gerade denken. Das Paradoxon, wissen Sie."

Das tat sie. Es hatte sie während ihres dritten Jahres fast zerrissen. „Ich dachte, das Paradoxon sei lediglich ein unglücklicher, materieller Nebeneffekt."

„Ich befürchte nicht, Liebes. Es ist wesentlich für die Theorie, dass der Zauber sich auflöst, wenn man die Grenzen zu sehr ausmerzt. Sie werden genau dort ankommen, wo Sie gestartet sind, ohne jeglichen Effekt."

Etwas in seiner Stimme sagte ihr, dass er es versucht hatte. „Wie töricht man sich da vorkommen muss."

„Oh, ziemlich, Liebes, ziemlich. Und wie unglaublich lustig es doch war!"

Demetrios Lachen überzeugte sie mehr als jede Gegenprobe es jemals tun könnte. „Aber ohne... tut mir leid, aber Sie haben keinen Körper, vielleicht...?"

Er tätschelte erneut ihre Schulter. „Meine Liebe, es wird einfach nicht funktionieren. Ich bewundere Ihre Entschlossenheit und verlasse mich vollkommen auf Ihren Wissensdurst, aber - nein. Mal abgesehen von der praktischen Seite, wird es auch nicht in der Theorie funktionieren." Er zögerte einen Moment, überdachte etwas. „Dennoch, man muss nachsichtig mit der Neugierde sein, ansonsten... Chaos, oh je, ja, Chaos!"

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Folgen Sie Ihrem Fluss."

Sie lachte. „Wie bitte?"

„Sie überraschen mich, meine Liebe - haben Sie nicht daran gedacht meine Eule auszuprobieren?"

„Ihre Eule?"

„Die Münze, Liebes. Die Münze. Immer wenn ich aufgeschmissen bin, dann folge ich ihrer Weisheit."

„Sie meinen, Sie vertrauen Ihrem Glück?"

„Natürlich, Liebes. Folgen Sie Ihrem Fluss - obwohl in Ihrem Fall wohl ‚Füße' passender wäre..." Er lachte. „Meine hübsche, kleine Eule hat mich noch nie falsch geführt, wenn auch manchmal etwas in die Irre... nun, alles vereint sich schließlich, was auch immer die ewigen Expansionisten behaupten mögen."

Sie schaute hinunter auf ihre Füße und dann zu ihm auf. „Also, ich...wie genau folge ich meinen, hm, Fluss?"

Gutmütig seufzte Demetrios. „Meine Liebe, Sie denken zu kompliziert! Ich vergesse manchmal, wie jung Sie noch sind. Werfen Sie einfach nur die Münze und folgen Sie Ihrer Seele."

Als er Hermines skeptischen Blick sah, lächelte er. „Ob es nun funktioniert oder nicht, es ist eine ebenso zweckmäßige Methodik wie sich an den Haaren zu ziehen."

Hermines Hand fuhr zu ihrem Kopf und sie lachte. „Oh. Ich nehme an, ich würde lieber..."

Demetrios kicherte. „Ich werde in der Nähe sein, wenn Sie mich brauchen." Leise summend, flog er langsam davon, als links in Richtung der Reformationssammlung Gitarrenmusik erklang.

„_I close my eyes_... mmm..._ only for a moment, and_... mmm-hmm..." Er öffnete seine Arme und verschwand zwischen dem Kaballah und den Kubisten.

Während Hermine noch lauschte, ertönten die weitaus melancholischeren, sich duellierenden Banjos oberhalb in den amerikanischen Ephemera.

Kurz runzelte sie ihre Nase, schloss ihre Augen und warf die Münze.

* * *

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, saß sie am Gryffindor-Tisch.

Ihre Füße berührten kaum den Boden.

Sie hörte Minervas Stimme: „Potter, Harry."

Sie war elf Jahre alt, und als sie den Tisch umklammerte um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, flog ihr Blick suchend zum Lehrertisch.

Professor Snape war am Leben.

Er schaute zu Harry.

Und sein Blick wirkte geplagt.

* * *

Es blieb ihr kaum Zeit zu blinzeln, und sie war wieder zurück im Archiv.


	12. Fundament

***~* Fundament *~***

_Er schaute zu Harry.__  
_

_Und sein Blick wirkte geplagt.  
_

* * *

__

Es blieb ihr kaum Zeit zu blinzeln, und sie war wieder zurück im Archiv.  


* * *

Im Kinderzimmer der Potters ließ Harry und Ginnys Neugeborener spontan die große, orange Katze, welche sein permanenter Schatten war, schweben.

Krummbeins Gesicht hatte einen mehr oder weniger dauerhaften Blick von resignierter Beständigkeit.

Sein Ohr begann zu zucken und der Blick verschwand kurz, ersetzt durch eine bedachte Aufmerksamkeit.

Dann begann das Baby zu glucksen und Krummbein flog in die Luft.

Katzen seufzen nicht, aber wenn sie es täten, hätte er es getan.

* * *

_"...'and the moment's gone'..."__  
_

Hermine stand, nach Luft schnappend, im schattigen Schein des unteren Archivs. Mit zitternder Hand griff sie nach den Regalen, welche augenblicklich aufhörten zum Lied zu vibrieren und nun komplett stillstanden.

Sie presste ihre Hand auf ihre Brust – ihr Herz wollte einfach nicht zu pochen aufhören – und keuchte. „Demetrios!"

Während es im Archiv ruhig wurde, tauchte Demetrios noch immer lächelnd vor ihr auf.

„Demetrios, was ist gerade... ich bin dort _gewesen_... ich habe ihn _gesehen...__"_

„Was haben Sie gesehen, meine Liebe?"

„Ich..." Sie bekam nicht genug Luft, um richtig denken zu können.

Demetrios gestikulierte, und einige antike Bände machten auf einem nahestehenden Regal Platz, damit Hermine sich setzen konnte. „Was ist passiert?"

Sie begann unkontrolliert zu husten und er schwebte neben sie, um ihr auf den Rücken zu klopfen. „Einatmen, meine Liebe, ausatmen. Sie machen es bereits Ihr ganzes Leben lang- dann schaffen Sie es auch jetzt."

Nickend verschwand langsam der Husten. „Ich war in Hogwarts. Das Willkommensfest." Sie hatte zu früh gesprochen und verfiel in einen erneuten Hustenanfall. „Erstes Jahr." Sie konzentrierte sich darauf gleichmäßig zu atmen, bis das seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Hals endlich verschwand. „Demetrios, was genau tut Ihre Eule?"

Demetrios betrachtete sie neugierig, „Na, sie bringt mich dort hin, wo ich gebraucht werde."

„Durch die Zeit?!"

Seine blassen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Selten, Liebes, selten… wenn es natürlich notwendig ist, dann tut sie es. Sie kann manchmal etwas unberechenbar sein."

„Unberechenbar..." Hermine warf ihm nur einen Schatten ihres ansonsten so ironischen Blickes zu. „Sie hätten mich ruhig vorwarnen können!"

„Und sie könnte etwas anders funktionieren, wenn man einen Körper hat", antwortete er vorsichtig. „Bei meinem Tode, ich kann mich nicht erinnern... aber, meine Liebe, was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich habe meine Augen geöffnet und ich war in Hogwarts. Bei meiner Hauswahl. Vor fünfzehn Jahren."

„Sie haben Ihre Hauswahl erneut durchlebt?"

Sie runzelte mit der Stirn. „Nicht wirklich meine, es war Harrys. Ich habe bereits am Haustisch gesessen. Demetrios, ich war elf Jahre alt. Ich war... meine Beine waren kürzer!" Abrupt stand sie mit einem wilden Blick auf.

„Also ja, Liebes, das würde dann..."

„Ich meine es ernst!"

Beruhigend tätschelte er ihren Arm. „Natürlich, meine Liebe, natürlich. Was haben Sie gesehen?"

„Ich habe Professor Snapes Blick gesehen, als er zum ersten Mal Harry erblickte. Es war... er sah so..."

Während Demetrios ihr weiterhin den Arm rieb, wartete er darauf, dass sie die richtigen Worte fand.

„...am Boden zerstört? Nein – nicht am Boden zerstört – vernichtet aus. So, als wenn er auf ewig in diesem einen Moment sterben würde."

Er nickte nüchtern. „Können Sie sich vorstellen warum?"

Ein ätzender Geschmack breitete sich in ihrer Kehle aus und sie schluckte. Niemand – ganz sicherlich kein elfjähriges Mädchen – sollte die Seele eines anderen so deutlich sehen können, am allerwenigsten seine. Er hatte so viel, so unglaublich viel für eine so lange Zeit vor ihnen erfolgreich versteckt. So viel zu offenbaren vor so vielen... oh, Merlin, sie wusste es. Harry hatte es ihr erzählt – aber sie hatte es nicht wirklich erkannt, nicht wirklich…

Ihre Beine drohten unter ihr nachzugeben und sie griff nach dem Regal.

Demetrios Stimme brachte sie wieder zurück. „Hermine, Liebes", fragte er sanft, „können Sie sich vorstellen, warum er diesen Blick gehabt haben könnte?"

„Oh, ich muss es mir nicht vorstellen, weil ich es weiß. Es war, weil er in Harrys Mutter verliebt war und Harry hatte die Augen seiner Mutter, aber er sah aus wie sein Vater und – nun – weil Harry einfach Harry war, mit allem, was dazugehörte." Mit ihrem wilden Blick schaute sie zu Demetrios. „Ich erkläre es nicht wirklich gut."

„Oh, nein, Liebes, ich denke, Sie haben soeben alles erklärt."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Habe ich?"

„Natürlich, Liebes. Dieses Mal waren Sie nur körperlich elf Jahre alt, aber sagen Sie mir – bei Ihrer eigentlichen Hauswahl, als sie wirklich elf Jahre alt waren, können Sie sich da in diesem Moment an Professor Snapes Gesicht erinnern?"

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich erinnern. „Nein. Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich erinnere mich, wie Percy mit seinem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen unglaublich beeindruckend aussah und ich erinnere mich an den Himmel und fragte mich, welcher Zauber dieses schaffte und wer es gemacht hatte. Und das Grölen, natürlich, als Harry nach Gryffindor gewählt worden war."

„Und Professor Snape?"

„Nein. Nein, ich kann mich überhaupt nicht an ihn erinnern."

„Da haben Sie es, meine Liebe." Bedächtig faltete er seine Hände.

„Ähm... Demetrios...da habe ich was?"

„Athenes Eule hat Sie dahin gebracht, wo Sie hin mussten, um seinen Körper zu finden. In die Vergangenheit."

Hermine runzelte mit der Stirn. „Aber... aber das ist nicht das, was ich meinte."

„Nein, Liebes, das denke ich auch nicht. Aber denken Sie darüber nach, was Sie dieses Mal gesehen haben und warum."

Sie hatte ihren Lehrer durch die Augen einer Elfjährigen gesehen, aber ihr Herz und ihr Verstand dahinter waren der ihre. „Oh. Oh, meine Güte." Sie griff hinter sich nach dem Regal, die Bücher rutschten hastig zur Seite, als sie sich erneut setzte, diesmal schwer, langsam blinzelnd, während sie ihre Robe umfasste. „Oh, Merlin", sagte sie, drückte feste gegen ihre Brust. Flüsternd sagte sie: „Es tut weh."

„Weisheit tut dies manchmal", stimmte Demetrios flüsternd zu. „Sie existiert fast nie unabhängig vom Herzen."

Sie nickte._ Einatmen. Ausatmen. Dein gesamtes Leben_. Nach etlichen Momenten, während Demetrios schweigend neben ihr schwebte, konnte sie wieder atmen.

„Demetrios?", fragte sie schließlich und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ja, meine Liebe?", flüsterte er, schwebte zum Teil in den Boden, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Sagen Sie mir bitte noch einmal, was Ihre Eule genau tut. In der Theorie. Nicht in der Praxis, nur in der Theorie."

Seine Augen leuchteten. „Selbstverständlich, Liebes. Aber vielleicht doch besser in Ihrem Büro? Sie zerquetschen geradezu das komplette Werk von John Updike, und obwohl er doch eine lebensfrohe Seele war und ohne Zweifel die Sicht genießt, glaube ich, dass Sie den Einband schwächen."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in Hermines Büro.

Das Archiv war still.

* * *

Severus verbrachte den Morgen damit Poe zu lesen und hielt nur gelegentlich inne, um Kritik zu murmeln.

„Holzdielen, jetzt ein Fundament... wie überaus vorhersehbar", murmelte er, als er die Seite umblätterte. „Also wirklich." Mit finsterem Blick blätterte er ein paar Seiten weiter. „Das verdammte Haus hätte bereits sechs Mal einstürzen können."

Mimi blickte von ihrer Säuberung ihrer Schnurrhaare auf, ihre Pfote hing noch in der Luft und das Innehalten ihrer Bewegung, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Bist du immer noch nicht sauber? Wie überaus unproduktiv."

Absolut ungläubig starrte sie ihn an und setzte ihre Pfote ab. „Meee", informierte sie ihn.

Er schielte auf die Flakes auf dem Beistelltisch.

_„Katse schon."__  
_

In dem Versuch ihren Schwanz für die nächste Säuberung festzunageln, schnappte sie ein paar Mal danach und fiel dann um.

Die Flakes rutschten umher. _„Absich."__  
_

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich erneut dem Buch zu und blätterte zur Inhaltsangabe zurück. Wenn er vielleicht die Gedichte versuchte, würde eventuell nichts eingemauert werden.

* * *

Demetrios hing neben Hermines Schreibtisch in der Luft. „Also, die Theorie sagten Sie, meine Liebe?"

„Ja, bitte." Sie war froh wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch zu sein. Im Moment fand sie die abgerundeten Metallkanten eigenartig beruhigend.

„Also schön, meine Liebe." Er richtete seine Robe und schien es sich bequem in der Luft zu machen. „Sie sind natürlich vertraut mit le Comte des Horloges?"

„Hm, nein..."

„Oh Gott – natürlich nicht. Ihre Eltern sind Muggel. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Wenige Momente später tauchte er mit einem Buch und ein paar offiziellen Pergamentrollen auf. Letzteres begann sich bereits selbst, bis zum entsprechenden Absatz, zu entrollen. Er hielt ihr das Buch entgegen, welches las: _Geschichten, um junge Hexen und Zauberer zu erleuchten (Illustrierte Version)_.

„Nicht noch irgendwelche Märchen", murmelte sie.

„Keine Märchen, meine Liebe."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nahm sie das Buch an sich.

„Seite drei, Liebes." Er faltete seine Hände und wartete.

Hermines Blick überflog „Die fürchterliche Geschichte vom Graf der Horloges." Als sie fertig war, drehte sie sich ungläubig zu Demetrios um. „Man hat diese Geschichten Kindern vorgelesen?"

Er nickte. „Warum denn nicht? Le Comte des Horloges erfand den ersten Zeitumkehrer um immerhin seine Kinder aus der Bastille zu retten. Oh, ich stimme Ihnen zu, angenehm zu lesen ist es nicht, aber verglichen mit den Spartanern... und das Ende ist doch wirklich drollig, nicht? All diese Enten..."

Mit den Fingern schob sie das dubiose Buch noch ein Stückchen von sich. „Okay, also der Graf erfand den Zeitumkehrer auf der Grundlage einer Legende einer Münze, von der gesagt wird, dass sie von Athene selbst geprägt worden war, damit die Seele einer Person Entfernungen und wenn notwendig, Zeit durchqueren kann... ohne die Geschichte zu beeinflussen?"

„Ja, Liebes."

Sie starrte auf die Münze. „Der Graf hat aber die Geschichte geändert."

„Nun, er hat auch einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt, nicht die Eule, und selbst da hat er nur sehr wenig geändert. Jedes kleines Kind in der Zauberwelt kennt die Geschichte seiner wagemutigen Rettungsaktion." Er fuhr fort. „Jedenfalls, meine Liebe, keiner der Zwillinge wurde sehr berühmt und keiner von ihnen hatte jemals Kinder."

„Das wissen Sie?"

Demetrios lächelte. „Natürlich, Liebes. Ich wurde neugierig."

Hermine blätterte die Geschichte durch, die Abbildungen waren recht blutig. „Ich denke, ich bevorzuge Beatrix Potter* , vielen Dank auch", antwortete sie trocken. „Aber ich verstehe noch immer nicht ganz die Theorie hinter der Münze."

Er nickte und die Pergamentrolle flog zu ihr.

Sie nahm die Rolle und las sie. „Interessant... die Eule war wirklich sie, und nicht ‚ihre.'"

„Selbstverständlich. Die eigentliche Seele der Weisheit."

„Wohingegen ‚Athenes Eule' im Grunde die Münze ist." Sie schaute auf. „Warum eine Eule?"

Demetrios lachte. „Sie können im Dunkeln sehen, meine Liebe. Eine reine Metapher, wirklich... Trotz all ihrer Willkür, war Athene für gewöhnlich sehr gradlinig." Er deutete zurück auf die Rolle und Hermine las weiter.

„_'...der Ursprung der modernen Posteule'._.. Interessant, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

„So oft schreiben wir unsere Seele in unseren Worten, und senden sie fliegend zu einem anderen." Demetrios seufzte glücklich. „Wundervoll, nicht wahr?"

Hermine erinnerte sich an ihr Memo von letzter Nacht und errötete. „Ziemlich."

„Was mich wieder zur Theorie bringt. Sie haben zweifelsohne verstanden, dass die Münze, die man als ‚Athenes Eule' bezeichnet natürlich keine Legende ist. Sie halten sie seit fast einer Stunde in Ihren Händen."

Hermine blickte hinunter und wirklich, in ihrer Faust hielt sie ihre letzte, beste Hoffnung. „Ähm..."

„Oh, ja, meine Liebe. Es ist alles wahr. Athene wurde aus Zeus' Stirn geboren, nachdem man ihm dort mit einer Axt getroffen hatte. Nun, die Literatur der Muggel treffen es...ziemlich genau, ist das nicht bezaubernd? – dass sie die Stadt Athen gründete, durch..." Seine Hände begangen zu flattern und ließ sie dann lachend fallen. „Nun, es ist alles etwas verschwommen, aber das Wesentliche von dem, was geschehen war, ist Folgendes: Sie tauchte auf, beendete einige besonders unglaubliche bedauernswerte Unsinnigkeiten und beförderte einen Haufen von johlenden Huren in den Untergrund, wodurch sie gegenwärtige Feministinnen zu Tode ärgerte."

„Aischylos Orestie – ja, ich habe es mir einen Sommer in Orange angesehen. Aber ich kann mich an keine Eule erinnern."

„Also, Eulen sind besonders schwer für das Theater zu trainieren, Liebes. Oh, Aischylos hat es probiert, aber er musste sich geschlagen geben. Schlussendlich schrieb er noch ein paar Zeilen, steckte einen Schauspieler in einen Korb und zog ihn in die Luft – und was für ein Lärm das verursacht hatte – und hatte ihn ‚Athene' getauft."

„Ich kann nicht ganz folgen."

„Deus ex Machina."

Hermine schnaubte. „Ein fürchterliches Klischee."

Demetrios kicherte. „Nicht zum ersten Mal, Liebes." Er summte ein paar Töne und sagte dann: „Meine hübsche kleine Eule bewegt nur die Seele, nicht den Körper. Folge dem Fluss, verstehen Sie." Er öffnete seine Hände und strahlte sie an.

„Also, wenn ich... meinem Fluss folge, wie Sie sagen, dann wird am Ende alles gut werden?"

„Nun, nein, Liebes, nicht unbedingt, aber die Dinge werden sich vereinen, zum Guten oder zum Schlechten. Athene hatte schon immer lose Fäden verabscheut, sehen Sie – oh die Streitigkeiten, die sie mit dem Schicksal wegen dieses wundervollen Wandteppichs hatte – und da sie Sie durch die Zeit geschickt hat und Ihr Professor keinen Körper mehr hat... Nun ich würde sagen, da gibt es noch irgendwo einen losen Faden, denken Sie nicht?"

Hermines Ton war vorsichtig. „Wenn man mal die ganzen Voraussetzungen akzeptiert..."

„Das ist die Schönheit an ihrer Weisheit, meine Liebe, Sie müssen überhaupt nichts akzeptieren. Sie müssen nicht an die Legenden der Münze glauben, da Sie wissen, dass sie existiert. Und Sie müssen nicht um Athenes Gunst bitten, da Sie Ihnen bereits gewährt worden ist."

„Demetrios, ich... mir ist das wirklich nicht ganz geheuer. Ich mag vielleicht eine Hexe sein, aber meine Eltern sind Christen... und... nun... göttliche Intervention passiert einfach nicht."

„Aber nein, Liebes, nicht in diesem Fall. Das wäre dann wohl Ihre Aufgabe."

„Meine", antwortete sie tonlos.

„Aber ja, Liebes. War das nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum Sie nach dem Zeitumkehrer gefragt haben?" Er tätschelte beruhigend ihren Arm. „Entspannen Sie sich, meine Liebe. Athene selbst ist nicht mehr wirklich beteiligt, denn ihre Zeit ist längst vorbei. Die Münze hält lediglich die Seele ihrer Weisheit, imprägniert in dem Metall. Denken Sie von der Münze, die Sie so umklammern, einfach als... wie nennt es sich doch noch gleich? Fahrpreis. Oder vielleicht als Besen."

Was Hermine nicht unbedingt aufbaute.

_*Anm.: Beatrix Potter war eine englische Kinderbuchautorin. (Quelle: Wikipedia)_


	13. Grenzen

***~* Grenzen *~***

_„Denken Sie von der Münze, die Sie so umklammern, einfach als... wie nennt es sich doch noch gleich? Fahrpreis. Oder vielleicht als Besen."__  
_

_Was Hermine nicht unbedingt aufbaute.  
_

* * *

Die letzten Anfragen aus dem Lesebereich wurden vor vierundfünfzig Minuten bearbeitet. „Etwas Leichtes zum Lesen" stand bereit– das Archiv hatte die Tagebücher von Thomas Edison vorgeschlagen – und Hermine hatte bereits vor einiger Zeit den täglichen Schriftverkehr erledigt.

Allein ihre Hingabe zu Demetrios und ihr angeborener Ordnungstrieb fesselten sie seit ihrem kleinen... sie war sich nicht sicher, wie genau sie es nennen sollte... _ Ausflug?_ an den Schreibtisch. _Erinnerung: Demetrios_ fragen. Entschlossen versuchte sie nicht über die Möglichkeiten der Münze nachzudenken bis sie für heute alles erledigt hatte.

Ihre Feder kratzte über die letzten Seiten, als sie die abschließenden Notizen vermerkte und dabei einige weniger wertvolle Gegenstände aus der Abteilung des Bermuda-Dreieckes zurückdirigierte, die sich jede Woche neu auffüllte. Noch während sie beobachtete, wie das letzte Stück – eine leere Flasche Sonnencreme – durch den Kamin verschwand, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blies eine Haarsträhne aus ihren Augen und öffnete ihre Hand, um die Münze genauer zu betrachten.

_Fahrpreis... also wirklich... es so zu nennen..._ Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem Gesichtsausdruck ihres Professors an dem Willkommensfest, und ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. _Untersuchen, identifizieren, abwägen, analysieren, abändern, wieder untersuchen, folgern..._ Ihr Untersuchungsschema linderte nicht im Geringsten das Gefühl auf ihrer Brust, aber es klärte etwas ihren Verstand. Sie nahm ihre Feder auf und begann sie gedankenverloren zwischen ihren Fingern zu drehen.

Endlich wühlte sich ihr Verstand ungehindert durch die einzelnen Aspekte von diesen Morgen. Warum hatte die Münze sie dorthin gebracht?

Mit der Feder gegen ihre Lippe tippend, blickte sie auf die Münze. _Eine Nachforschung ist nur so gut wie ihre anfängliche Frage. __  
_

Also, was war es genau gewesen?

Sie runzelte mit der Stirn. Sie erinnerte sich nicht einen genauen Wortlaut formuliert zu haben, bevor sie die Münze geworfen und sich in ihren elf Jahre alten Körper wiedergefunden hatte. Nur an den erbitterten Entschluss den Körper des Professors zu finden. Nein... das stimmte nicht ganz…

Grübelnd rieb sie die Feder gegen ihre Wange.

Nicht nur seinen Körper. Ihr wortloser Entschluss war weniger spezifisch. Es war viel mehr... viel mehr, wie...

_Alles von ihm. __  
_

Vollständig mit seiner Seele, die durch seine trostlosen Augen brannte.

Es war vermutlich das einzige Mal, in dem er so ungeschützt in ihrer Gegenwart gewesen war.

Sie seufzte und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab, halb den entfernten Musik- und Gesangfetzen aus dem Hauptarchiv lauschend.

Sie rollte die Feder gegen ihre Wange und folgte weiter ihren Gedanken.

Das Einzige, was sie feststellen konnte, war, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihren ehemaligen Körper gehabt hatte – als Kind hatte sie nicht in Professor Snapes Richtung gesehen, denn sie hatte keinen Grund dazu gehabt. Aber ihre Augen, ihr Verstand – ja, sie erinnerte sich, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper gehabt zu haben.

Sie erinnerte sich zwei Arten von Erinnerungen an ein und denselben Moment zu haben: Eine von „diesem Morgen" und die andere – rein, unverändert – verankert in ihrer Vergangenheit.

Die Möglichkeiten waren... Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Die Möglichkeiten waren bis dahin grenzenlos.

Demetrios Stimme wurde lauter, und nachdem sie die Münze wieder in ihre Tasche gesteckt hatte, ging sie zu ihrer Bürotür, um zu lauschen.

_„'All my dreams'_... mmmm... _‚pass before my eyes, a curiosity'_... Oh Gott, ganz schön staubig hier oben..._ 'Same old song, just a drop of water'_... mmmm... Ahhh..." Die Regale schwankten einheitlich langsam vor und zurück, und wenn Hermine blinzelte, dann konnte sie ein ganzes Universum an Kerzen über ihnen ausmachen.

_„'It slips..._' mmm, genau... _‚all your money won't another minute buy'_... also, natürlich wird es das nicht, zumindest nicht ohne den richtigen Fahrpreis..."

Er lachte und Hermine schüttelte, leise lachend, um ihn nicht zu stören, ihren Kopf. „Du liebe Zeit, was für ein schwermütiges Lied das ist! Staub, Wind... Oops."

Sie hörte ein Krachen und das unverkennbare Geräusch von Papier, das über Marmor rutschte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Demetrios?", rief sie zu ihm hinauf.

Er schwebte zum nächsten Regal und lächelte zu ihr hinunter. „Aber, Hermine, Liebes, fertig für den Tag?"

„Ja, aber wollen Sie, dass ich die Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung rufe und sie bitte den Entstaubungszauber etwas aufzurütteln, bevor ich verschwinde?"

„Oh, keine Sorgen, Liebes, ich kümmere mich darum... aber – oh Gott, was für ein Durcheinander ich veranstaltet habe!"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Oh, nun... ich scheine soeben die Westgoten vertrieben zu haben und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wo sie gelandet sind."

Hermine schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab, und ihr Miniatur-3-D Archiv leuchtete vor ihr auf. „Küste der Barbaren, in der Sammlung des 16. Jahrhunderts."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen klatschte er in die Hände. „Piraten! Wie wundervoll!"

„Wissen Sie, Demetrios, diese Gegenüberstellung könnte aufschlussreich sein", bot Hermine an.

„Aber ja, das könnte es wirklich, meine Liebe – das könnte es in der Tat!" Er schnellte zu ihr nach unten, sein Gesicht erleuchtet mit all den Möglichkeiten. „Brillant! Anliegende oder gegenüberstehende Regale, was denken Sie?"

„Hmmm... ich denke, anliegend."

„Ein gewagter Zug. Heute etwas waghalsig, meine Liebe? Warum sollten wir nicht mit gegenüberliegend beginnen?"

„Nun", begann sie und schlüpfte in die Rolle, die sie zu Beginn ihrer Arbeit so genossen hatte, „wir werden schon sehr bald wissen, ob uns dieser Weg zu irgendwas Interessantes führen wird. Sollte es dennoch unbeständig werden, können wir sie noch immer etwas verschieben. Wenn nichts weiter passieren sollte, haben wir zumindest keine Zeit verschwendet."

„Goldig, wie immer, meine Liebe." Demetrios Stimme strahlte fröhlich.

„Sollen wir dann beginnen?", fragte Hermine und steuerte auf die Brücke (untere Ebene) zu, aber Demetrios hielt sie mit seiner geisterhaften Hand auf.

„Ich begrüße Ihre Hingabe, Hermine. Ihre Entschlossenheit sich mit diesem zu Ihren alltäglichen Aufgaben hinaus zu beschäftigen ist ein liebevolles, aufmerksames Geschenk und ich schätze es sehr. Aber, Liebes... Sie haben Ihre eigenen Ausflüge in Ihren eigenen Wissensdurst zu machen."

Sie kniff kurz ihre Augen zusammen und nickte dann.

„Dürfte ich wohl für einen Moment meine Eule sehen?"

„Natürlich, Demetrios. Es – sie gehört Ihnen."

Er lächelte warmherzig die Münze in ihrer Hand an. „Was für ein hübsches Ding... pass gut auf unsere Hermine auf." Er blickte zu Hermine auf. „Was für eine Erfahrung, meine Liebe. Vergessen Sie nicht, es zu genießen."

Obwohl sie ihre Erfahrung mit der Münze bisher nicht unbedingt als „genießen" beschreiben würde, konnte sie sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden das stolze Lächeln aus dem Gesicht ihres Mentors zu vertreiben und so nickte sie. „Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen, wenn Sie etwas Zeit hätten?"

„Nur ein paar?" Er kicherte. „Natürlich, Liebes."

„Gibt es eine vernünftige Beschreibung für das, was vorhin passiert ist? Als ich..." Sie deutete auf die ungefähre Richtung im Archiv, wo sie gestanden hatte als sie die Münze geworfen hatte.

„'Erfahrung' trifft es ziemlich passend, würden Sie nicht sagen?"

Sie nickte. „Genau. Und Ihre Eule, sie transportiert mein... Bewusstsein..."

„Ihre Seele, Liebes."

Sie lächelte und Grübchen zeichneten sich auf ihrer Wange ab. „Seele dann also– ich will mich nicht gegen einen solch erhabenen Blickwinkel, wie den Ihren, stellen."

„Oh, gut gekontert, Liebes. Mein Blickwinkel ist kaum so ereignisreich."

Hermine stöhnte auf.

Er lachte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Liebes."

„Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagt mir, dass Sie es nicht allzu ernst nehmen."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich glaube, Sie hatten noch andere Fragen?"

„Ja... die Eule transportiert meine Seele, nur meine Seele, und lässt den Rest von mir hier?"

„Ja, Liebes."

„Was, wenn etwas mit meinem Körper passiert, während ich verschwunden bin?"

„Aber... natürlich nichts, Liebes. Ihre Seele kehrt fast augenblicklich wieder zurück. Kaum ein Blinzeln vergeht zwischen dem Beginn Ihrer Reise und Ihrer Rückkehr."

„Also, werde ich nicht zurückkehren und feststellen, dass ich verschwunden bin?"

Er lachte. „Nein, Liebes. Das kann einfach nicht passieren."

„Und Sie sind sich sicher – _ganz sicher_ – dass ich nicht die Geschichte in den Sand setzen werde, während ich dort bin? So viel stand auf dem Spiel, mit dem Krieg und ich will nicht versehentlich irgendetwas – _irgendwas_ – tun, was das Gleichgewicht in Richtung Voldemort verlagern würde."

Demetrios nickte ernst. „Das können Sie nicht, meine Liebe. Meine kleine Eule würde es einfach nicht erlauben."

„Und Sie sind sich _absolut__..._"

„Sicher. Ja. Ich habe einst versucht einen Mann vor einem schlimmen Unwetter zu warnen und er konnte mich nicht hören. Tat nur so viel, wie in den Himmel zu starren."

„Hmm, wo genau war das gewesen?"

„Ein kleines Dorf am Fuße des Ararat, Liebes."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass... Noahs Sintflut fand tatsächlich statt?"

„Nun – bis zum gewissen Grade, Liebes. Ich fürchte, das Dorf wurde vollständig zerstört." Er nickte traurig.

„Und er konnte Sie überhaupt nicht hören?"

„Oh, bei einigen Themen konnte er das. Er antwortete immer sehr höflich, wenn ich ihm ein Kompliment über seine Herde gemacht habe."

„Also ist es dann abhängig von dem, was man sagt?"

„Menschen werden nur das hören, worauf sie vorbereitet sind, es auch zu hören – was es zum Abendbrot geben wird, die Qualität des Weines natürlich... Menschen hören meist nur diese Dinge. Aber alles, was die Geschichte in irgendeiner Weise beeinflussen würde?" Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, meine Liebe. Sie werden Sie einfach nicht hören."

Hermine blinzelte schnell, als sie versuchte all diese Informationen zu verarbeiten.

Demetrios fuhr fort. „Nachforschungen haben noch nie die Geschichte verändert, meine Liebe. Sie ändern nur, wie wir sie wahrnehmen. Und Geschichte übersieht meistens so kleine Dinge wie Komplimente." Er schweifte für einen Moment in seine Erinnerungen ab, seine geisterhaften Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Folgen Sie Ihrer Seele dahin, wohin sie Sie führt und seien Sie versichert, dass die Welt noch dieselbe sein wird, wenn Sie wieder zurückkehren."

Langsam nickte sie. „Danke."

„Aber natürlich, meine Liebe."

Sie drehte sich um, aber seine Stimme hielt sie auf. „Hermine?"

Er klang noch nie so ernst, sie wandte sich zu ihm um und begann sein Gesicht abzusuchen. „Ja?"

Er lächelte wehmütig. „Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass Ihre Gefühle Ihrer Neugierde im Weg stehen, meine Liebe. Der Preis der Weisheit ist oftmals niedriger, wenn Sie nicht allzu sehr an den Dingen hängen."


	14. Veränderungen

***~* Veränderungen *~***

_„Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass Ihre Gefühle Ihrer Neugierde im Weg stehen, meine Liebe. Der Preis der Weisheit ist oftmals niedriger, wenn Sie nicht allzu sehr an den Dingen hängen."__  
_

* * *

Das Sausen des Kamins weckte Mimi, welche auf der Fensterbank geschlafen hatte. Sie streckte ihre Vorderpfoten, gähnte und hüpfte dann mit einem freudigen „Meee!" hinunter und trottete hinüber zu Hermine, die aus dem Kamin trat, während sie ihre Robe abklopfte.

„Hallo, Liebes." Hermine stellte ihre Tasche ab und hockte sich hin, um die Katze zu streicheln.

Severus beobachtete sie kritisch. Sie sah eindeutig anders als am Morgen aus und automatisch speicherte er diese Veränderung ab. Ihr Haar war ein Netz aus Locken – Wind? Nein, es stand auf einer Seite viel schlimmer ab – sie hatte eindeutig daran gezogen.

Er verschob diese Beobachtung auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt, sollte er es benötigen, und betrachtete nun ihr Gesicht genauer, welches leicht errötet war.

Die Röte passte nicht zu etwas in ihrem Blick.

Er verkündete seine gegenwärtige Präsenz mit einem leisen: „Guten Abend, Miss Granger."

„Danke, Professor."

„Eine eigenartige Begrüßung."

„Dennoch angebracht." Hermine richtete sich auf und schaute in seine Richtung.

Die Kraft ihres Blickes ließ jegliche Erwiderung seinerseits im Keim ersticken.

Severus hatte plötzlich ein ungewohntes Durstgefühl.

Quatsch. Er wurde nicht durstig.

„Professor Snape?" Hermine blickte sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer um.

„Ich habe mich nicht bewegt."

„Ich werde mich eben umziehen gehen, und ich denke, dann ist eine Unterhaltung an der Reihe. Eine richtige Unterhaltung. Nicht wie dieser unangenehme Schwachsinn von heute Morgen."

Severus nickte. „In der Tat."

Sie lachte kurz auf. „'In der Tat.' Lieber Gott." Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber wandte sich ab und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare, um die Knoten zu lösen und verschwand dann den Flur hinunter.

Mimi blickte Severus mit ihren goldenen Augen an. „Meee?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe genauso wenig Ahnung wie du."

Mimi blinzelte ihn an und tapste dann Hermine hinterher.

Severus drehte sich zu den Flakes um.

_„Haut!"__  
_

Severus starrte an die Decke. Das funktionierte vielleicht einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er wieder zurück auf den Tisch schaute.

_„Kushl Katse?"__  
_

Dann. _„Weich."___

Er drehte den Flakes den Rücken zu und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Sein nicht vorhandenes Spiegelbild starrte zurück. Ziemlich langweilig dieses...

Während dieser Erkenntnis erlaubte er sich einen weiteren Blick.

_„Hande!"__  
_

_Verdammt.  
_

Die Augen richteten sich wieder auf das Fenster und er zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Irgendwas. „Zitiere den Raben.", schlug ihm sein Verstand vor.

Er knurrte und drehte sich zu den Flakes um.

_„Sanft."__  
_

Zusammenzuckend murmelte er: „Grimmer Unglücksbote des Gestades aus dem Flussgebiet des Hades..."Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr an den Rest der Zeile erinnern.

Die Flakes sortierten sich neu. _„Prrr."___

„Schwachsinn." Er suchte sich etwas Neues, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte.

Die Flakes kratzen erneut auf dem Tisch und Mimis _„Fertich? .Nicht!_" gab ihn genug Warnung im Voraus, um sich zu sammeln, bevor Hermine wieder zurückkehrte. Sie drehte ihr Haar in einen Knoten und fixierte diesen mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Fast im selben Zug verschwand ihre Hand in ihrer Hosentasche und blieb dort.

Interessant.

Er schielte wieder auf den Tisch. _„Baff."___

Er schnaubte.

„Ja, Professor?"

„Diese Katze verbringt ihre halbe Zeit damit, zu schlafen und die andere sich zu reinigen."

Hermine lächelte. „Das tun Katzen." Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und die Flakes ordneten sich neu. _„Wo Hermny? Prrfssr?_" Sie lachte. „Sie kennt Ihren Namen nicht?"

Severus war für einen Moment sprachlos und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, um etwas Zeit zu sammeln, damit er seine Antwort formulieren konnte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Ich glaube wohl eher, dass sie mich als das bezeichnet, was sie bisher gehört hat."

„Sie kennt meinen Namen, verstehe."

Er setzte zum Protest an – er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern Hermines Namen in der Gegenwart der Katze laut ausgesprochen zu haben, aber – _Verdammt._ Er konnte sich nicht mehr an diese eine Woche erinnern. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er schwieg.

Als Hermine nicht weitersprach, sagte er gedehnt: „Miss Granger, ich finde Ihre Art von einer ‚richtigen Unterhaltung' etwas dürftig."

Hermine nickte, fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare. Die andere blieb in ihrer Tasche.

Das war es. „Aber bevor wir beginnen", sagte er, „eine Frage."

„Handelt es sich um das Geheimnis von heute Morgen?"

„Ich verschwende meine Gelegenheiten nicht so einfach. Nein, Sie halten etwas in Ihrer Hand und ich vermute von dem Zustand Ihres Haares vorhin, dass es sich dort schon den ganzen Tag befindet."

Hermine blinzelte und zog mit steigender Röte ihre Faust aus der Tasche.

„So schüchtern, Miss Granger? Wenn Mr. Weasley endlich um Ihre Hand angehalten hat, dann können Sie ihn auch anstecken."

„Das hat er durchaus. Jährlich seit den letzten... aber... vergessen Sie Ron!" Hermines Blick loderte.

Severus lachte dunkel. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dieses Thema interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten."

Hermine verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und öffnete ihre Hand.

Er schaute hinunter auf eine kleine Silbermünze mit einer eingestanzten Eule. „Eine Münze für die Toten, Miss Granger? Sicherlich haben Sie mich nicht darum gebeten, nicht das Zeitliche zu segnen, nur damit Sie Zeit haben ein angebrachtes Abschiedsgeschenk aus der Arche voll mit Antiquitäten zu stehlen, die Sie als Bücherei bezeichnen."

„Arche voll mit..._ Stehlen?_ Sie sind unmöglich", spuckte sie.

Hätte sie gewusst, wo sich seine Augen befanden und wo sie ihren Blick hätte hinrichten müssen, der jetzt durch sein Kinn starrte, hätte er geschwankt – ganz leicht. Unter den gegebenen Umständen jedoch hatte er sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und dadurch erlangte er sein eigenes zurück. Seine Schultern entspannten sich und sein Mantel flüsterte.

„Dies ist keine Münze für die Toten, Professor Snape. Ein Obolus besitzt nur eine Eule auf einer Seite. Sehen Sie." Sie drehte die Münze um.

Dieselbe Eule.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete die Münze voller Abscheu. „Eine schlechte Prägung vielleicht."

Mit einem Seufzen schloss sie ihre Hand. „Professor, haben Sie jemals von Athenes Eule gehört?"

„Kindergeschichten, Miss Granger? Le Conte des Horloges?" Er trat von ihrer ausgestreckten Hand zurück, um sich gegen die Fensterbank zu lehnen. „Wie sollen mir irgendwelche Legenden helfen?"

„Es ist nicht nur eine Legende. Das ist es, was ich mit Ihnen besprechen..." Ohne Vorwarnung errötete sie.

Als sie weiterhin schwieg, öffnete er seine Arme und raschelte laut mit seinem Mantel. „Fahren Sie fort, Miss Granger."

„Die Legende ist wahr", begann Hermine flüsternd. „Ich habe nach einigen Aufzeichnungen von... von etwas gesucht, dass ich nicht finden konnte und Demetrios hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich das hier benutze."

„Ein einfacher Positionszauber hätte nicht ausgereicht?"

Ihr Ausdruck verdunkelte sich. „Nicht für etwas so Feinsinniges, nein. Würden Sie mich das hier bitte zu Ende sagen lassen? Es ist nicht einfach, wissen Sie, und ich hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, es wirklich zu verarbeiten."

„'Nicht einfach' hat seinen Nutzen. Fahren Sie fort."

Sie warf einen kontrollierten, aber irgendwie auch abgelenkten Blick in seine Richtung. „Ich habe heute einige Stunden damit verbracht, Ihren Körper zu finden."

„Drücken Sie sich vor Ihren Aufgaben, Miss Granger?"

„Sir", erwiderte sie hitziger als nötig, „meine eigenen Nachforschungen zu verfolgen ist Teil meiner Arbeit. Es kommt mit dem Titel, den Sie vermeiden auszusprechen."

„Ich bin kein Nachforschungsprojekt."

„Nun, es tut mir leid, aber ein Teil von Ihnen ist es – den Teil, den ich nicht sehen kann. Also, Professor, würden Sie mir den entsprechenden Gefallen tun und Ihre Zunge zügeln?"

Severus blinzelte mehrmals.

„Akademisch bin ich Ihnen ebenbürtig und..." Sie hielt inne, hob ihre Arme und ließ sie fallen. Ihre Stimme war leiser, aber nicht weniger entschlossen. „Und ich kann Ihnen nicht danken, dass Sie mich dazu gebracht haben, diese Karte auszuspielen." Murmelnd. „Was ist nur los mit mir? Das tue ich doch sonst nie." Sie fuhr mit ihrer freien Hand durch ihre Haare und ging hinüber zu ihrem Bücherregal.

Severus erlangte seine Sprache wieder. „Miss Granger – Dokto-" Er konnte es nicht sagen. Verflucht sei dieses Mädchen. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie Ihre Dissertation gemeistert haben."

„Es war nicht annähernd so... nun, Sie waren nicht in meinem Komitee, oder?" Sie schüttelte sich leicht. „Eben."

Er wartete darauf, dass sie weitersprach, aber sie beendete die Unterhaltung mit diesem Wort. Er verschränkte seine Arme und sie hörte es.

„Soll ich weiter machen?"

„Wenn Sie wünschen."

„Ich langweile Sie nicht, oder?"

Er knurrte.

„Ich würde es wirklich _hassen,_Sie zu langweilen."

Seine Stimme war leise. „Sie haben sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt."

„Ausgezeichnet. Nachdem ich mich den offensichtlichen und einigen eher verfeinerten Suchmethoden bedient habe, um herauszufinden, was mit Ihrem... nun den Rest von Ihnen passiert ist – nun es gibt einfach keinerlei Aufzeichnungen darüber, dass Ihr Körper gefunden, geschweige denn begraben worden ist. Ich traf auf eine absolute Sackgasse, also habe ich mit Demetrios darüber gesprochen. Er schlug vor, dass ich seine ‚Eule' versuchen sollte– so nennt er die Münze. Es hört sich unmöglich an, aber..."

Da ihre Suche nach seinem Körper nun auf einen Münzwurf reduziert worden war, knurrte Severus: „Ich korrigiere mich – vergessen Sie Ihre Dissertation, Granger– es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass Sie Ihre UTZe bestanden haben."

Zu seiner absoluten Überraschung nickte sie. „Es hört sich dumm an, ich weiß, absolut dumm – aber nichtsdestotrotz. Die Münze, hm, ist verpflichtet, wenn Sie so wollen. Sie brachte mich nach Hogwarts."

Er schnaubte. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben Minerva von mir gegrüßt?"

„Vor fünfzehn Jahren. Das Willkommensfest, mein erstes Jahr."

Er schwieg. Offenbar glaubte sie, dass es stimmte. „Und aufgrund dieser..." _Halluzination._ „...Beweisführung folgern Sie, dass dies die legendäre Münze von Athene ist?"

Sie richtete sich auf und bedachte sein Ohr mit einem Blick. „Demetrios erfindet nicht einfach irgendwelche Artefakte."

„Natürlich nicht. Jedoch ist es möglich, dass Sie das sahen, was Sie gehofft hatten zu sehen."

„Ich hätte niemals gehofft..." Sie hielt inne. „Ich kann es mir nicht eingebildet haben."

„Konnten Sie nicht?", sagte er mit Skepsis. „Sie sind sich Ihres Verstandes so sicher?"

Den Blick, den sie zu seiner Stimme hob, war ruhig. „Ja."

Er wollte widersprechen, aber fand keinen Einwand. Er öffnete seine Hände, raschelte erneut mit seinem Mantel. „Fahren Sie fort."

„Und... und..." Sie atmete aus. „Es tut mir leid, was ich gleich sagen werde, aber ich konnte nicht einfach wegsehen, da Sie es waren, nach dem ich gesucht habe. Ich habe Sie gesehen."

„Sie basieren Ihre Folgerung, dass diese Münze wahrhaft Athenes Eule ist, auf der Tatsache, dass ich bei Ihrer Hauswahlzeremonie gewesen bin. Wirklich, Miss Gr..."

„Es ist mehr als das und würden Sie bitte aufhören mich zu unterbrechen?"

„Meee?" Mimi trottete mit großen goldenen Augen in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zwischen sie beide.

Die Hexe wurde langsam hysterisch. Seine Lippe kräuselte sich. Seit Jahren war er nicht mehr so abgelenkt gewesen. „Was haben Sie gesehen?"

„Ihr Gesicht. Als Sie das erste Mal Harry gesehen haben."

Ihr Blick war ehrlich. Entschuldigend.

Er zog sich zurück und ein schweres Schweigen breitete sich zwischen Ihnen aus.

Mimi starrte Hermine mit zuckendem Schwanz an.

Letztendlich sagte er einfach. „Ah."

„Ich – Sir... Professor... es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „Ich wäre niemals absichtlich in Ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen, noch nicht einmal in meinen Vorstellungen. Aber ich kann mich rein gar nicht an Sie an meinem Fest vor fünfzehn Jahren erinnern. Und ich hätte mir niemals vorstellen können, was ich diesen Morgen dort gesehen habe."

_Was hatte sie gesehen?_ Sein Verstand raste zurück.

„Was ich heute gesehen habe, war echt. Demetrios hat dies bestätigt. Aber... es tut mir leid."

Seine Gedanken stoppten. Er schwieg, während er einfach nur mit flatternden Nasenflügeln dastand, verschwunden in seiner Erinnerung an Potters Hauszeremonie. _Diese Augen__._

Und dieselben Augen in einem anderen Gesicht... _Augen, lebendig mit allen Möglichkeiten. Augen, lächelnd. Auf ihn gerichtet._

Woher wusste sie von – Verdammt. Er schloss seine Augen und stöhnte. „Potter hat es Ihnen erzählt", beschuldigte er sie. „Von..." Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

„Ja."

Eine Welle des Schweigens, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Nicht nur mir", flüsterte sie.

Lilys Augen wurden von einem grellen Weiß aus seiner Sicht verband.

Er wirbelte herum, sein Arm schlug nach hinten – nicht auf sie, sondern auf ihr Bücherregal. Tosend flog seine Magie von ihm, ein Zuschnellen seiner Faust und die Luft war gefüllt mit leeren Einbänden, die im Kreis herumflogen, verrückt flatterten, bevor sie zerrissen zu Boden flogen.

Hermine stand inmitten der Ruine ihrer Bibliothek, während sie Tränen zurückblinzelte. „Professor Sna..."

Mit ausgestreckten Händen öffnete er seine Handflächen. „Nicht."

Sie nickte, schob den Haufen von Buchdeckeln zur Seite, um Mimi unter dem Stuhl hervorzuholen.

Ein sehr leises „Meee."

„Shhh, Süße", murmelte sie. „Ist schon okay." Irgendwie abseits stand sie von dem Durcheinander, in das er ihr Wohnzimmer verwandelt hatte, und streichelte die Katze.

Schließlich senkte er seine Arme und atmete aus.

Hermines Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Ich hätte es Ihnen nicht erzählt, aber das ist noch nicht alles."

„Natürlich ist es das nicht."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Münze mich irgendwann zu der Heulenden Hütte bringen wird, in der Nacht, in der Sie..." Sie schluckte schwer. „Sie muss es einfach", sagte sie hitzig.

„Was davon?"

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft und in ihrem Blick sah er so etwas wie die Entschlossenheit, die er immer in seinem Klassenraum verspottet hatte, die Entschlossenheit, die, wenn er sie nicht unterdrücken konnte, nach Jahren des Trainings und Erfahrungen die brisantesten Theorien aufweisen konnte.

Der Verstand des Mädchens hatte ihn fast genauso viele Sorgen bereitet wie Potter – eine beunruhigende Ablenkung, wenn er sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Ihre Stimme durchbrach seine Erinnerungen. „Falls – wenn sie mich zurück in diese Nacht bringt, was wollen Sie, was ich tue?"


	15. Ecken

***~* Ecken *~***

_„Falls – wenn sie mich zurück in diese Nacht bringt, was wollen Sie, was ich tue?"___

* * *

__

  
„Was Sie tun sollen?"

„Ja, Sir."

Unbewusst war sie wieder dazu übergegangen ihn „Sir" zu nennen und etwas in ihm riss. „Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Ich denke schon, dass Sie verstehen", flüsterte sie.

Und irgendwie schien der Riss weniger scharf.

„Und was denken Sie, können Sie ‚tun'?"

„Es gibt einige Optionen. Option 1: Dank Ihnen weiß ich jetzt genau, wie ich Ihren Tod verhindern kann und ich könnte es versuchen."

Er seufzte. „Sie können die Geschichte nicht ändern, Miss Granger."

„Nein", stimmte sie zu. „Und es ist durchaus möglich, dass Ihr Tod und Ihre ungewöhnliche Anwesenheit seitdem irgendwie mit den ‚dramatischen Kräften der Geschichte' – wie Demetrios sie bezeichnet – verbunden sind und ich werde mit verschnürten Händen dastehen, obwohl ich mir bewusst bin, dass ich Ihren Verlust hätte verhindern können."

Ein leises Knurren in seiner Kehle.

Sie unterbrach es mit einer Handgeste. „Ich weiß, dass Sie wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, aber das weiß ich jetzt auch. Ich hätte Ihren Tod verhindern können, Professor. Ich biete Ihnen an, es ein zweites Mal zu wissen, Professor. Zum zweiten Mal. Freiwillig."

Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren, geschweige denn, antworten sollte, also hielt er die Unterhaltung am Laufen. „Und sollte es der Fall sein, dass die Geschichte meinen Tod verlangt, Miss Granger, was ist dann?"

„Dann... dann sollte ich zumindest eine bessere Zeugin ihres Todes sein, als das erste Mal."

„Wie beruhigend. Und wenn meine ‚ungewöhnliche Anwesenheit' nicht an die Kräfte der Geschichte gebunden ist?"

„Das bringt mich dann zu Option 2: Wenn Ihre Gegenwart in Ihrer gegenwärtigen Form einer der Momente ist, die die Geschichte gerne übersieht, kann ich versuchen, Ihr Leben zu retten. Dann würde es eine Sache von kurzer Bedeutung sein – zwei Zauber und einen Zaubertrank."

Er antwortete nicht.

„Oder wenn Sie es vorziehen zu sterben..." Sie schluckte, aber machte weiter. „Option 3: Dann kann ich Sie daran erinnern zu wählen, ob Sie als Geist bleiben wollen oder einfach wirklich zu gehen. Ich kann versuchen zu handeln, worin ich dann entweder erfolgreich sein oder scheitern werde, oder ich kann nichts tun, wie schon bereits zuvor, aber ich kann auf eine Art und Weise da sein, wie ich es mit neunzehn* nicht sein konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es irgendwas bedeutet, aber..." Sie hielt inne. „Was auch immer Sie entscheiden, ich werde nur einen Augenblick haben – ich vermute eher, dass ich in die ‚Kräfte der Geschichte' eingebunden war. Ich weiß, dass Harry es gewesen ist, und wir sind nicht geblieben."

Seine Augen waren aufgerissen, als er ins Nichts starrte.

„Das sind die Optionen, die ich erkannt habe, Professor. Es gibt vielleicht noch mehr, aber ich denke, das sollte erst einmal reichen."

Sie setzte die Katze ab und richtete sich auf, ihr Arm hob sich halb in seine Richtung. Dann ließ sie ihn fallen. „Es tut mir leid." Sie verließ den Raum in Richtung Badezimmer.

Einen Moment später hörte er das Wasser der Badewanne, atmete schließlich aus, stürmte in das Gästezimmer und schloss die Tür.

* * *

Mimi folgte ihm, blickte hinauf zum Türgriff und starrte diesen mit neugierigen Augen an. „Meee?"

Die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Sie streckte sich, aber konnte den Griff nicht erreichen. Sie kratzte an der Tür. „Meee?"

Als sie sich noch immer nicht öffnete, rollte sie sich davor zu einem Ball zusammen, vergrub ihre Nase in ihrem Schwanz und schlief.

* * *

Es war fast eine Stunde vergangen, bevor das Geräusch, wie Hermine noch mehr heißes Wasser zog, ihn wieder zurück in Gedanken holte, die er kaum als seine eigenen erkannte.

Er erinnerte sich daran in der Heulenden Hütte aufgewacht zu sein und für nur einen Augenblick erinnerte er sich daran, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er feststellen musste – wie unglaublich falsch er doch gelegen hatte – dass er noch immer lebte. Als er geglaubt hatte, dass sie seine Anweisungen gefunden, sie befolgt und ihn dann einfach in Frieden gelassen hatte, damit er sein Leben selbst entscheiden konnte.

Genau, wie sie es auch diesen Abend getan hatte.

Er lauschte stattdessen den Geräuschen von ihrem Bad.

Sie hatte sich verändert. Nein. Sie war erwachsen.

Er schloss seine Augen und lauschte noch weiter. Das Rauschen des Wassers wog ihn leise an den Ort, wo keinerlei Gedanken nötig waren.

Nach ihrem Bad hörte er sie den Flur hinunter zum Wohnzimmer laufen, hörte das gelegentliche Rascheln und dumpfe Aufschläge, die ihm sagten, dass sie ihre Bücher wieder ordnete.

Ohne das Wasser, das ihn ablenkte, tastete er sich durch das verschwommene Gewirr, welches sie aus seinem Tod und seinen Verstand gemacht hatte. Ein oder zwei Mal dachte er, ihre Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören. Keine Worte, soweit er es sagen konnte, und auch nur ein oder zwei Mal, aber das Gewirr in seinem Kopf überdeckte schnell jegliches Geräusch, welches sie von sich gegeben hatte, und schenkte dem keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie hatte ihn in Ruhe gelassen und brachte selbst jetzt wieder Ordnung, wo er nur Trümmer hinterlassen hatte.

Typisch.

Aber das Gefühl, welches ihn an jenen Morgen ergriffen hatte, weigerte sich durch das Rascheln der Bücher, vertrieben zu werden.

Ihre Ankündigung, dass sie im Besitz der Eule war... war beunruhigend. Obwohl er sich sehnlichst wünschte, dass er ihre Logik– abgesehen von der Erscheinung Athenes selbst (einem Ereignis, von dem er bevorzugt hätte, wenn er denn eine Wahl gehabt hätte, darauf zu verzichten) – widersprechen könnte, andererseits zeigte eine Authentifizierung von Demetrios dem Bibliothekar von Alexandria persönlich eine unüberbietbare Autorität auf.

Er runzelte mit der Stirn, während er an einen Faden an der Decke zog.

Hermine hatte in sieben Jahren seinen halb vergessenes Gefühl von Freiheit den ersten Atem verliehen, und als er sich durch ihre Optionen wühlte, nach einer suchte, die sie vergessen hatte, erkannte er widerwillig, dass er diesem Gefühl seit ein paar Stunden bereits selbst Leben eingehaucht hatte.

Alleine in dem abgedunkelten Gästezimmer seiner ehemaligen Schülerin konnte er sich einen kleinen Funken von Hoffnung eingestehen – selbst wenn sein Eingeständnis nur schweigend und nur vor ihm in seiner eingeengten, aufgegebenen Ecke seines Verstandes erbracht werden konnte. Eine Ecke, in der er bereits vor fast vierzig Jahren geflohen war, wo er die Wut seines Vaters und die Tränen seiner Mutter überholt hatte.

Bevor er wirklich wusste, was er tat, hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und sich gegen das Kopfende gelehnt, lauschte Hermines Geräuschen und langsam begann sein Verstand, zu wandern...

_...um in einer Ecke seiner Kindheit zu stehen, sein Blick auf einen kleinen Lichtkegel gerichtet. ___

_Es war eine Kerze und sie hielt sie und die Kerze wurde größer, als sie sich aus dem Schatten auf ihn zu bewegte._

_Sie war größer als er und ihr Gesicht war im Kerzenschein älter – viel älter als sein eigenes._

_„Ich bin gekommen, um dich abzuholen", sagte sie. „Es hat mich so lange gebraucht, dich zu finden. Willst du jetzt rauskommen?" Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus._

_Durch die Augen eines Kindes blickte er auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sein Haar fiel strähnig über sein Gesicht._

_„Aber ich kann das Spiegelbild der Kerze in deinen schönen, dunklen Augen sehen, Severus." Sie lächelte sanft. „Wusstest du das?"_

_Er schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf, sein Blick starr auf den ihren gerichtet._

_„Du kannst es auch sehen, wenn du nur genau hinsiehst."_

_In ihrer Hand ein Spiegel. Sie kniete sich zu ihm hinunter und hielt ihm den Spiegel entgegen, aber er schloss seine Augen und verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken._

_Ihr Lachen, ein zartes Streichen einer Katze in der Dunkelheit. „Ist schon gut, ich kann ihn für dich halten. Alles, was du tun musst, ist deine Augen zu öffnen. Das Kerzenlicht im Spiegel ist so schön, nicht?"_

_Unsicher blickte er in den Spiegel in ihrer Hand._

_Und das Gesicht, welches sie hielt, war sein eigenes, und das spiegelnde Kerzenlicht verschwamm und das Licht leuchtete, lief seine Wange hinunter._

_Mit einem neugierigen Finger folgte er der Spur im Spiegel und seine Hand war seine eigene, erwachsen, eingehüllt in schwarzem Leder und er schloss seine Finger um ihre Hand und in einem Flügelschlag verschwand der Spiegel. Er zog sie hinauf auf ihre Füße, so klein, so jung, wie sie zu ihm aufblickte, eine stille Weisheit leuchtete in ihren Augen..._

_...und er spürte, wie er sich nach vorne beugte, von ganz alleine, und als er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und leicht ihr Gesicht zu den seinem zog, ihr Atem, ein Seufzen von sanften Lachen...  
_

Er blinzelte.

Reflexartig fuhr er auf, halb erwartend wieder in der Heulenden Hütte an dem Morgen nach der Schlacht zu sein.

Nein. Er befand sich in einem ziemlich bequemen Bett.

Er überprüfte seine Hände.

Noch immer unsichtbar.

* * *

_ *Anmk (Übersetzer): Bezüglich Hermines Alters... ich habe mal nachgerechnet, am Anfang von Band 6 wurde sie 17, da sie am Ende an der Apparier-Prüfung teilnimmt. Dann müsste sie zu Beginn des 7. Bandes 18 werden und ab dann bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, zu welchen Zeitpunkt Snape genau gestorben ist oder ob ihre Handhabung mit dem Zeitumkehrer ihr Alter irgendwie beeinflusst hat. Die Autorin hat sie neunzehn Jahre alt gemacht und mein Beta hat mich noch einmal drauf hingewiesen und dann begann ich zu rechnen... Falls ich einen Fehler gemacht haben sollte, lasst es mich bitte wissen._


	16. Spiegelbilder

***~* Spigelbilder *~***

_Er überprüfte seine Hände. __  
_

_Noch immer unsichtbar._

* * *

Er hörte Hermines Schritte im Flur, das Knarren in der Diele, als sie sich hinkniete und der Katze eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür– plötzlich innehaltend, als er Hermines Nähe erkannte.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen", sagte sie, stand auf und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar.

Das Straßenlicht fing die Bewegung durch das Wohnzimmerfenster ein, ein schemenhafter Kontrast zu dem warmen Licht, welches durch ihre Tür weiter den Flur hinunter strömte. Sein Blick fuhr zu ihrem Kinn, dem sanften Rosa ihrer Lippen. Er hob seinen Blick zu ihren Augen.

Sie waren seinem Spiegelbild gegenüber unschuldig und er zwang sich, nicht weiter an seinen Traum zu denken.

Mimi blinzelte sehnsüchtig hinauf zu Severus.

„Sie hat vor Ihrer Tür geschlafen."

„Ich muss mit Demetrios sprechen", sagte er abrupt.

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf, aber ihr Blick war ruhig als sie nickte. „Soll ich Sie alleine lassen?"

„Ich... nein. Es wäre am besten, wenn Sie die Verbindung herstellen würden." Er verstummte kurz. „Wir wurden natürlich noch nicht einander entsprechend vorgestellt."

Für einen Augenblick sah sie verwirrt aus, dann streifte Verständnis, dann Neugier ihre Züge, aber sie unterließ es zu fragen, wessen Namen er benutzt hatte, als er sie gestrigen Abend gerufen hatte. „Selbstverständlich."

Einige Momente später und Demetrios Stimme hallte durch den Kamin.

„Hermine, was für eine freudige Überraschung."

Mimis Haare standen ab und sie erstarrte, doch dann streckte sie sich zu den Flammen hin und versuchte daran zu schnuppern.

„Guten Abend, Demetrios. Irgendetwas Interessantes zu Ihren Piraten?"

„Ein Mühlrad rollte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit aus ihrem Schiff."

„Ein Mühlrad?"

„Mmm, ja, ein noch recht Großes dazu. Es rollt noch immer drüben bei den ehemaligen, französischen Piraten herum – sie schienen ziemlich erfreut darüber zu sein, besonders die Surrealisten... Also sagen Sie mir, meine Liebe, was verdanke ich diesem Vergnügen?"

Severus bewegte sich, raschelte mit seinem Mantel.

Mimi näherte sich den Flammen und Hermine scheuchte sie wieder zurück. „Professor Snape möchte gerne mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Ah, natürlich." Die Flammen schienen sich auf Severus zu richten. „Sehr klug von Ihnen, nicht durch den Kamin zu kommen. In der Tat, sehr klug."

„In meiner derzeitigen Verfassung schien es leichtsinnig", betonte Severus.

„Richtig, richtig. Mein lieber Junge – oh, es tut mir leid, aber in meinem Alter, nun – trotzdem... was Sie für uns alle, für die Welt getan haben ist... unglaublich großzügig."

„Unglaublich, das ist auch das Mindeste."

Demetrios lachte. „Das natürlich auch. Nun, die Wege, die Sie verfolgt haben, waren schrecklich widersprüchlich, nicht wahr? Darf ich Ihnen meine Bewunderung dafür aussprechen, dass Sie es so lange vermieden haben, die Pfade paradox werden zu lassen?"

Hermine blinzelte. „Paradox?"

„Ja, meine Liebe. Ihr Professor bekleidete... nun ja, in Analogie dazu, haben Sie jemals mit Magneten als kleines Kind gespielt?"

„Natürlich."

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann hat er einen großen Teil seines Lebens zwischen zwei von ihnen verbracht, meine Liebe – einmal fast zerrissen von ihren gegenseitigen Polen und dann wieder dem sich ergänzenden Druck der beiden widerstehend. Bin ich dicht dran, Severus?"

Severus nickte einmal und Mimi hüpfte zu den Flammen.

„Oh, wie interessant. Könnten Sie das vielleicht wiederholen?"

Hermines verwirrten Blick ignorierend, nickte er erneut, diesmal langsamer, während er Mimi mit seinem Zeh nach hinten zog.

„Die Flammen flackerten – entzückend." Demetrios schwieg einen Moment. „Mein Junge, seit Ihrem Tod, haben Sie da geschlafen?"

„Geister schlafen nicht."

Demetrios lachte erneut. „Entweder schicken Sie Hermine aus dem Zimmer oder nicht, aber weichen Sie nicht meiner Frage aus. Sie haben geträumt, nicht wahr?"

„Das war der Grund meiner Antwort. Geister träumen auch nicht."

„Alle Träume sind bedeutend, Severus, besonders die, die uns auch noch nach dem Erwachen erhalten bleiben. Und selbstverständlich bin ich mir sicher, dass Hermine Sie bereits darüber informiert hat, dass Sie kein Geist sind. Sie sind eine Apraxie. Das bedeutet..."

„Meee!"

„Ich weiß, was es bedeutet", knurrte Severus.

Die Flammen flackerte etwas und Mimi war wie verzaubert. „Aber dennoch bleibt die Tatsache bestehen, dass dieses zauberhafte Kätzchen äußerlich anhänglich Ihnen gegenüber ist."

„Scheint ganz so."

„Dann sind Sie nicht ganz tot, zumindest nicht Ihre Seele. Ich – nun, ja, ich war es. Ich war nicht wütend, als ich gestorben bin. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil." Demetrios lachte leise. „Ich war hoffnungsvoll. Aber ich musste nichtsdestotrotz ein Urteil fällen. Auch ich hatte einen Traum und es hat meine Apraxie beendet – ich habe gewählt, eine Münze geworfen und hier bin ich."

Severus' Ton war neutral. „Sie haben Ihr Urteil dem Zufall überlassen?"

Demetrios erfreutes Lachen füllte Hermines Wohnzimmer. „Also, warum nicht? Es war immerhin mein Urteil und am Ende _bin_ ich zurück in die Bibliothek gegangen, um sie zu retten."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Wen?"

„Meine Eule, mein Junge, meine Eule."

„Die Münze", flüsterte Hermine, als Demetrios bereits fortfuhr: „Sobald ich die wertvollsten Rollen vom Feuer gerettet habe, bin ich wieder zurückgegangen – aus diesem einen letzten Grund."

„Eine Münze, geprägt von einer Göttin, hätte sicherlich ein Feuer überlebt", bemerkte Severus.

„Selbstverständlich – aber ich nicht, verstehen Sie."

Hermine starrte die Flammen an. „Aber das Feuer hätte einem Zauberer nicht geschadet, außer... Sie sind freiwillig gestorben?"

„Aber natürlich bin ich das." Demetrios kicherte. „Tod durch die Bibliothek. Ziemlich erfreulich."

Ungewollt streckte Hermine ihre Hand zum Kamin aus und Mimi rieb sich dagegen. Als sie Mimi gegen ihre Brust drückte, fragte sie: „Aber warum?"

„Ich habe es Ihnen doch gesagt, Liebes. Liebe."

„Aber..." Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und versuchte seinen Selbstmord ganz zu erfassen. „Aber Sie können niemanden lieben, wenn Sie erst einmal tot sind."

Severus' Mantel raschelte.

„Es hilft, wenn sie auch tot sind, Hermine, Liebes", murmelte Demetrios, „aber es ist nicht nötig."

„Meee", erklärte Mimi.

Es lag keinerlei Spur von Bedauern oder sogar Trauer in Demetrios Stimme. Nein, sie leuchtete wie immer und Hermine runzelte verwirrt ihre Stirn.

„Oh, Liebes – also, ich vermute, es hört sich wie eine traurige Geschichte an, aber ich versichere Ihnen, das ist sie nicht. Und es könnte sogar hilfreich für Sie sein... nun, vielleicht. Dürfte ich?"

„Bitte", antwortete Severus.

„Wissen Sie, ich bin als Zweiter und nicht als Erster verstorben. Und als meine Geliebte starb, entschied sie weiterzugehen und ich blieb alleine zurück. Oh, die Welt war für meine Trauer zu klein, zu klein für meinen Verlust, aber das war nur die Hälfte der Geschichte, ehrlich... es war dunkel... ja, ziemlich..." Demetrios hielt für einen Moment inne, und Severus und Hermine schwiegen. „Aber schließlich winkten mir meine Ideen zu, flüsterten mich aus meiner Trauer und ich lebte und... welch entzückende Ideen ich hatte. Ich schulde ihnen so viel, so unglaublich viel..."

Mimi kletterte aus Hermines Arme und schlich vorsichtig zu den Vorhängen, um festzustellen, ob die Flammen es bemerken würden.

Das schien nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Nach einem Jahrhundert oder so, erkannte ich, dass der Tag, an dem ich mich meiner Ewigkeit stellen muss, immer näher rückte – die Dinge sind politisch geworden. Nun, schwierig und nach einigen Ermordungsversuchen, wusste ich, dass es wirklich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war. Aber ich war hin und her gerissen – ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich eine Ewigkeit ohne den Wissensdurst leben konnte, aber genauso wenig wollte ich sie aufgeben..."

„Ein ziemliches Dilemma", murmelte Hermine.

„Durchaus, meine Liebe. Durchaus. Und wer weiß schon, was kommt, wenn man sich entscheidet, weiter zu gehen? Ich habe den Gedanken an die Möglichkeit von einem ewigen Nichts verabscheut – keine Liebe, keine Neugierde – oh, ich zittere selbst jetzt bei den Gedanken daran. Oh je, wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

„Ihre... Eule", antwortete Severus gedehnt und schaffte es irgendwie seine Pause mit einer gesamten Abhandlung über die Frage von Demetrios geistiger Verfassung zu füllen.

Demetrios fuhr unberührt fort. „Oh, danke, mein Junge. Ich bin vielleicht ein Jahrzehnt vorher über sie gestolpert und sie war recht nützlich bei Anschaffungen. Die Weisheit zu erlangen, verstehen Sie. Viel zu oft erkennen die Menschen nicht die Wichtigkeit ihrer eigenen Kräfte..." Die Flammen flackerten von der einen Seite auf die andere.

Die Vorhänge zuckten.

„Einige Monate zuvor, als ich mich mit einer besonders schwierigen Passage aus einer elend gealterten Rolle beschäftigte – ich wurde einfach nicht aus ihr schlau – da kam mir der Gedanke, dass es doch entzückend sei, nun, über die Schulter des Schriftstellers zu blicken.

„Wen?", fragte Hermine fast ungewollt.

„Pythagoras, Liebes. Aber unmöglich, nicht? Dennoch war ich aufgeschmissen, also warf ich frustriert die Münze und..."

„Sie reisten zurück durch die Zeit und trafen natürlich Pythagoras", schnaubte Severus.

„Nein, Aristoteles."

Severus schritt etwas zurück. „Und er hat Ihnen die fehlende Passage geliefert?"

„Mmm, zum Teil. Oh, er war natürlich nicht hilfreich in Bezug auf Pythagoras, aber da bin ich auch auf der falschen Spur gewesen, nicht wahr?"

Severus schnaubte. _Verrückt_.

Hermines Augen leuchteten und Severus schnaubte erneut. _Doppelt verrückt._

„Nun ja, sicherlich können Sie bereits die Lösung sehen: Meine hübsche, kleine Eule hatte mich, in all ihrer Weisheit, mit einer möglichen Antwort auf meine größere Frage versorgt – ein Schlupfloch, eine Möglichkeit, wie ich den merkwürdigen Moment mit meiner Geliebten und die Ewigkeit mit meiner Neugierde verbringen konnte."

„Aber... die Grenzen der Geschichte, Demetrios", sagte Hermine, ihre Gedanken rasten. „Sie können nur einmal leben, nicht?"

„Also, ja, aber man kann eine Ewigkeit tot sein – das ist die Schönheit daran, verstehen Sie? Und – ja, Severus, ich kann Ihren Mantel rascheln hören, zügeln Sie Ihre Ungeduld – das ist der Punkt, wo die Münze ins Spiel kommt. Die Götter denken nicht in Momenten, sie denken in Äonen. Als Geist kann ich mit der Münze zurück in die Zeit gehen und... nun ja, ein Kompliment zollen, besprechen, was es zum Abendbrot gibt, oder die Qualität des Weines diskutieren." Seine Stimme war erfüllt mit einem Lächeln.

Severus erkannte, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. „Sie haben betrogen. Das Leben. Den Tod. Einfach alles."

„Nicht betrogen, mein lieber Junge, nur ein _Kompromiss._ Darin habe ich alles gefunden – alles Wertvolles." Demetrios lachte und wieder einmal begannen die Flammen in Hermines Kamin zu tanzen.

Mimi sprang hinter dem Vorhang hervor und stürzte sich auf den Kamin.

Augenblicklich beruhigten sich die Flammen wieder und Mimi setzte sich mit starrem Blick vor den Kamin. Ihr Schwanz zuckte leicht.

Als Demetrios wieder sprach, war seine Stimme ernster. „Mein lieber Junge, keiner kann wohl kaum von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie Kompromisse würdigen. Nein... Sie verbrachten fast Ihr gesamtes Leben unter solchen absoluten Bedingungen... So schwer und so unglaublich unnatürlich. Die Götter mögen vielleicht das Absolute verlangen, aber wir Menschen sind weichere Kreaturen. Unter absoluten Bedingungen, genau, wie Sie sie erdulden mussten, werden wir vollkommen zusammenbrechen oder auseinandergerissen." Er seufzte erneut. „Nein, mein Junge. Leben... oder Tod, wenn Sie so wollen, benötigen keine Bedingungslosigkeit. Zumindest nicht die meisten Menschen unter normalen Umständen. Ihre Umstände waren unnatürlich..." Demetrios seufzte. „Es ist schon erstaunlich – ein wirkliches Wunder – dass Sie dem Paradoxon widerstehen konnten." Er seufzte erneut. „Nein, es wundert mich nicht, dass Sie nicht die Stärke hinter einem Kompromiss erkennen können."

„Kompromiss bedeutet Schwäche."

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Unter natürlichen Umständen ist es Magie."

Ein leises Knurren ertönte aus Severus Kehle und Mimi wiederholte es mit starrem Blick auf die Flammen.

„Denken Sie doch nach, mein Junge, denken Sie. Ohne Kompromiss, was ist Brot außer Mehl und Salz? Was ist Wein außer Weintrauben und... und..."

„Verschimmelte Weintrauben", schnappte Severus.

Hermine zuckte zusammen.

Die Flammen schienen zu springen, als ob Demetrios seine Hände in die Luft schmeißen würde.

Mimi sprang erschrocken zurück und krabbelte hinter Hermine, um sich bei ihr zu verstecken.

„Oh, Hermine, Liebes, Sie werden Ihre Hände voll mit ihm zu tun haben."

Bevor Hermine reagieren konnte, ging Severus ruhig dazwischen. „Ihr Schlupfloch, so poetisch es auch sein mag, thematisiert nicht Ihren Traum."

Demetrios lachte und Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Ablenkung nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Er schielte hinüber zu Hermine, aber konnte nichts in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„Nun", fuhr Demetrios fort, „Ich musste natürlich sicherstellen, dass meine schöne, kleine Münze auch mit mir in den Tod kommt. Und dann musste ich meine Theorie testen. Ich brauchte etwas Zeit, um den Mut dafür aufzubringen– es ist nicht unbedingt eines der Dinge, die man zweimal testen kann.

„Ich sah mich einer folgenschweren Wahl gegenüber, nicht? Und ich zweifelte für eine sehr lange Zeit und fürchtete mich sogar davor nicht zu wissen, was passierte. Die Münze zu werfen, riskierte alles, einfach absolut alles."

„Und das von einem Selbstmörder", murmelte Severus.

„Ich habe nur wenig mit meinem Tod riskiert. Nein, mein größter Test kam erst danach. Die Münze zu werfen, bedeutete meine geliebte Theorie zu riskieren – die Theorie, auf die ich meinen Tod gesetzt hatte. Natürlich zögerte ich... und ich zweifelte."

„Feigheit."

„Auch als Mut bekannt, mein Junge, und darüber wissen Sie doch etwas, hmm?"

Severus antwortete nicht. Mimi blickte blinzelnd hinter Hermines Ellbogen hervor.

„Na schön. Eines Tages, während ich schlief und träumte, wachte ich mit all dem auf, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen."

Severus' Schnauben war ungewöhnlich eloquent. „Erst haben Sie es hinausgezögert und dann beeilen Sie sich aufgrund einer Halluzination. Töricht."

Hermine konnte schon fast Demetrios Kopfschütteln sehen. „Ist ‚Zeit' nicht die letzte Zutat der meisten Zaubertränke, Severus? Mein Traum, auch wenn er mich zu Anfang verängstigt und verwirrt hatte, baute er doch meine Hoffnung wieder auf und meinen Mut, wenn Sie so wollen. Ich traf meine Entscheidung – als Geist zu bleiben."

„Demetrios", fragte Hermine flüsternd, „woher wussten Sie, bevor Sie gestorben sind, dass Sie als Geist die Münze halten können?"

„Oh ja, dieser Teil war ein Wagnis, nicht?" Er kicherte. „Im Nachhinein war es vielleicht gerade das Aufschieben, der Grund gewesen, weshalb ich genug Substanz erhalten hatte, damit die Münze nicht durch meine Finger fiel– genug Seele für Magie. Ich konnte mir nie ganz sicher sein, aber wenn ich so sagen darf, hat alles klasse geklappt."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen", begann Hermine langsam, „dass Sie einfach nur Glück hatten?"

„Aber ja, meine Liebe."

„Töricht", murmelte Severus erneut.

„Sie sind gestorben, um alles zu besitzen", hauchte Hermine, schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf und lachte dann erstaunt auf. „Noch nicht einmal so viel, sondern für die bloße Möglichkeit alles zu besitzen."

„Natürlich." Die Flammen schienen noch mehr zu leuchten und Mimis Schnurrhaare begannen zu zucken. „Es gibt schlimmere Gründe zu sterben, meine Liebe. Viel Schlimmere. Fragen Sie nur den Mann, der hinter Ihnen steht."

Severus schwieg.

„Sie _stehen_ und schweben nicht?"

„Genau."

„Meee!", meinte Mimi und fuhr damit fort ihre Schnurrhaare zu putzen, als ob damit das Thema abgeschlossen sei.

„Und Sie haben noch Magie?"

„Habe ich."

„Ah...", sagte Demetrios. Dann: „Viel Glück, Hermine, Liebes."

„Mein Traum", sagte Severus.

„Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich? Ihr Traum deutet darauf, dass Ihre Urteilsverkündung begonnen hat."

„Meine Urteilsverkündung?"

„Ja. Ich denke schon, dass Sie in nicht allzu langer Zeit Ihre Wahl treffen werden."

Hermine warf einen überraschten Blick in Severus ungefähre Richtung. Sie ging dazwischen. „Wir haben vorhin unsere Möglichkeiten besprochen, Demetrios... und... nun, es steht mir nicht zu, darüber zu reden."

„Nein, Liebes, denn sie gehen mich auch nichts an."

Severus fand seine Stimme wieder. „Eine praktische Frage, wenn Sie noch die Zeit hätten?"

„Die Ewigkeit."

"Kann die Münze einen Zaubertrank von der Gegenwart in die Vergangenheit transportieren?" Severus tat so, als ob er Hermines scharfen Blick nicht bemerken würde.

„Einen Zaubertrank? Nun, nein, nicht körperlich natürlich, aber... hmm..."

„Aber?", wiederholte Severus.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment."

Aus dem einen Moment wurden einige und Severus verlagerte sein Gewicht.

Die Flakes kratzten über den Tisch und schrieben: _„Mantel!"_, einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Mimi lossprang.

Severus hob sie hoch.

„Er geht einen Verweis nach", murmelte Hermine und beobachtete, wie die Katze vor ihr zu schweben schien. „Er hatte diesen Ton."

„Wie ich vermutet habe." Er kratzte die Ohren der Katze und für eine lange Minute schwiegen alle drei von Ihnen, jeder versunken in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Schließlich verlagerte Severus erneut sein Gewicht. „Er gedenkt auch, noch zurückzukommen?"

„Normalerweise braucht er weniger als eine Stunde." Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Normalerweise."

Es dauerte jedoch nur ein paar Minuten, bevor das Rascheln von Papieren Demetrios Rückkehr ankündigte. „Ja, hier ist es. Entschuldigen Sie, wir haben einen weiteren Befall von Kobolden unter dem Stockholm-Torbogen, und ich brauchte einen Moment, um alles zu regeln... den Moment, in dem ich die Passage gefunden habe..." Einen Augenblick geflüstertes Gemurmel. „Ja, es scheint so, als ob meine kleine Eule vielleicht, zumindest theoretisch, so etwas wie die Essenz eines Zaubertrankes transportieren kann."

„Die Essenz?", fragte Hermine.

„Die Seele", murmelte Severus.

„Meee?"

„Nicht du", korrigierte Severus sie.

„Ja, meine Liebe, die magische Seele eines Zaubertrankes. Es ist möglich– nur möglich in der Theorie." Weiteres Rascheln von Papieren.

„Der Stockholm-Torbogen", überlegte Hermine, als sie zu Severus blickte. „Nobelpreisgewinner."

„Natürlich", murmelte er.

„Demetrios, wessen Papiere haben Sie da?"

„Die Curies' – ein reizvolles Paar, passen hervorragend zusammen, außer dem Skandal natürlich."

„Skandal?"

„Mmmm", antwortete Demetrios abgelenkt. „Ich habe dem nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Sie war eine Studentin auf einem anderen College, es wehte dennoch rüber..."

„Essenzen", erinnerte Severus ihn.

Demetrios lachte erneut und Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich. „Während eines ihrer Experimente mit dem Magnetismus haben sie unerwartet die Essenzen zweier Zaubertränke vertauscht und die körperlichen Ergebnisse waren..." Noch mehr Rascheln. „Ach herrje."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben ihr Labor in die Luft gejagt. Keine Sorge, das passierte recht häufig. Außerdem war es 1903."

„Demetrios", sagte Hermine plötzlich. „Gibt es irgendeine Garantie, dass wenn ich die Münze werfe, ich dann nicht zum Todeszeitpunkt von Professor Snape gebracht werde?"

„Nicht?"

Sie nickte. „Nicht."

„Die einzige Garantie ist, dass die Münze Sie dorthin bringen wird, wo Sie Weisheit finden werden."

Hermine brach in ein Lächeln aus. „Also dann kann es mich dort nicht sofort hinbringen."

„Wie können Sie sich da sicher sein, Liebes?"

„Weil es äußerst unklug wäre, eine Theorie ohne vernünftige Kontrollgänge zu verfolgen, nicht wahr? Um weise zu sein, muss die Münze schon fast einen Testlauf garantieren."

Ein reichhaltiges Lachen brach vom Kamin aus. „Oh, meine Liebe, er hätte Ihren Verstand so genossen."

„Wer?", fragte Severus.

„Aristoteles", antworteten Hermine und Demetrios gemeinsam.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Natürlich." _Absolut bekloppt die beiden._

„Meee?"

„Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen", informierte er die Katze und setzte sie ab.

* * *

Nachdem sie Demetrios gedankt und ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, schloss Hermine die Verbindung. Mimi schnüffelte an dem leeren Kamin und trottete dann zurück in die Küche.

Hermine wandte sich an Severus. „Also, Ihre Frage wegen dem Zaubertrank... bedeutet das, dass Sie sich entschieden haben? Was Sie wollen, was ich tun soll, meine ich?"

„Habe ich."

Hermines Blick suchte ihn vergebens und Severus wandte sich ab und schaute erneut auf die dunkle Fläche im Fenster.

Ihre Stimme, halb hoffend, halb verängstigt, unterbrach ihn. „Also?"

„Eine angebotene Chance auszuschlagen wäre flegelhaft."

Ein nervöses Lachen. „Manieren? Sie entscheiden sich für das Leben aufgrund von guten Manieren?"

„Formen müssen bewahrt werden."

Sie starrte hilflos in die Richtung seiner Stimme.

„Miss Granger, ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass dies irgendwas bringen wird. Ich habe mein Leben damit verbracht von der Geschichte umgarnt zu sein, durch meine eigene Wahl und die offenliegenden Geschehnisse. Ich bezweifle – ich bezweifle wirklich sehr, dass Sie meinen Tod verhindern können. Aber wenn Sie sich seit Hogwarts nicht grundlegend verändert haben, dann werden Sie erst dann zufrieden sein, bis Sie es versucht haben und..."

Sein unvollendeter Satz hing im Raum, nur durchbrochen von Mimis Jagdgeräuschen in der Küche. Er schaute lange in die Leere, wo eigentlich sein Spiegelbild hätte sein sollen.

Hermines Flüstern unterbrach ihn. „Und?"

Sein Blick glitt zu ihren Augen. „...genauso wäre ich es."


	17. Du bist hier

***~* Du bist hier…*~***

_„… genauso wäre ich es."__  
_

* * *

Nach einem Moment nickte Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war von etwas gerötet, an das Severus sich nur allzu gut erinnerte – die Aufregung eines Schülers seine Theorie zu testen.

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Traum und schluckte. „Ihr Vorgesetzter ist ziemlich verrückt."

„Nun, ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, aus unserer Sicht vielleicht..."

„Seine Logik war meistens unregelmäßig."

„Wirklich?" Hermine streckte ihre Beine vor sich auf dem Teppich aus und lehnte sich grübelnd zurück. „Seine politische Situation war... schwierig, und die Mordanschläge waren extrem, immerhin haben sie die Bibliothek in Brand gesetzt. Nein, es wundert mich nicht, dass er diesen Moment seines Todes gewählt hat."

„Was hatte er getan?"

„Er kann sich nicht komplett erinnern– was auch immer es gewesen ist– aber er tat etwas, das seine Motive noch schlimmer aussahen ließen. Ich glaube, es war alles ein schreckliches Missverständnis, aber es zerstörte seine Karriere und... nun, trotzdem ist alles ziemlich verwirrend."

„Stellen Sie sich meine Überraschung vor", antwortete er trocken.

Sie starrte in die Richtung seiner Stimme und fuhr dann fort. „Er starb. Danach war alles ziemlich gradlinig."

Severus schnaubte. „Gradlinig?"

„Ernsthaft – denken Sie mal drüber nach. Bleibt die Münze bei mir? Ja. Kann ich sie halten? Ja. Dann hat er natürlich etwas gezögert – wirklich, es ist ein Wunder, dass er es nicht schon vorher getan hat – aber dann hatte er einen Traum und entschied als Geist zu bleiben und warf die Münze und...", sie öffnete ihre Hand, „es funktionierte."

„Es gab keine Garantie. Was, wenn er nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Münze zu halten?"

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Stimmt, die Risiken waren enorm – aber Berechnungen bringen einen nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, die Ereignisse überschlagen sich und man muss improvisieren. Ich denke nicht, dass er geglaubt hat, dass sie so weit gehen und seine Bibliothek zerstören würden. Er hätte weitaus mehr aus seiner Sammlung entfernt, wenn er es gewusst hätte."

„Ach wirklich?", sagte Severus gedehnt. „Sagen Sie mir... wie umfangreich ist der klassische Bestand der derzeitigen Sammlung?"

„Oh, unübertroffen." Sie verstummte. „Und natürlich hätte er das."

Ihre Worte trafen auf Schweigen.

„Professor Snape?"

Er tippte mit seinem Zeh. Einmal.

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Er sagte, dass er Glück gehabt hatte."

„Verrückt."

„Er ist brillant." Hermine zuckte mit leuchtenden Augen ihre Schultern.

„Also wirklich, Miss Granger. Ein Mühlrad?"

Sie nickte, ihre Augen begannen sogar noch mehr zu leuchten. „Die Struktur des Archivs ist eine sich immer erweiternde Kreation – Regale, die sich immer neu entwickeln, resultieren manchmal in spontanen Objekten."

„Wage ich zu fragen?"

„Wir haben die Westgoten neben die Barbarenküste gelegt."

Severus schnaubte. Es war nicht direkt ein Lachen. „Und wessen Idee war das?"

„Also, es war nicht unbedingt eine Idee, wirklich... Demetrios hatte sie fallen gelassen und..."

„Hermine, wer hat die Struktur des Archivs erschaffen?"

Wenn sie bemerkte, dass er sie bei ihren Vornamen angesprochen hatte, dann zeigte sie es nicht. „Demetrios natürlich."

„Mein Standpunkt steht."

„Genau wie meiner, Professor. Er ist brillant. Und sehr, sehr freundlich", sagte sie, seinen Titel betonend, während sie aufstand.

Also hatte sie es doch bemerkt. Er schloss seine Augen.

„Wenn Sie mich davon überzeugen wollen, dass Sie nicht nervös sind, Sir, dann sollten Sie ein besseres Argument als dieses wählen, oder eine Taktik, die weniger offensichtlich ist, als meinen Vornamen zu benutzen. Sollen wir dann jetzt den Testversuch starten?"

Taktik? Ah. Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich in seinem Schweigen.

Hermine lächelte, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. „Ich frage mich, wo ich wohl landen werde."

„Genau wie ich, Miss Granger."

Severus trat zurück, um ihr mehr Platz zum Werfen der Münze zu geben. Als er sich bewegte, schnappte sie nach Luft. „Professor, warten Sie. Halten Sie einen Moment still."

Das tat er.

Hermine starrte angestrengt auf das Fenster. „Bewegen Sie sich. Nur ein bisschen?"

Severus drehte sich zu ihr um.

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich mit Erstaunen. „Oh...", hauchte sie.

„Was?"

„Das ist so schön."

„Miss Granger, was soll das?"

„Bitte, Sir, bewegen Sie sich noch einmal."

Er schritt bestimmt zur Seite.

„Nein, die andere Richtung. Stellen Sie sich wieder vor das Fenster."

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Spielzeug, Miss Granger."

„Ich habe etwas gesehen. Bitte... tun Sie es einfach."

Seine Nasenflügel flatterten, aber er schritt etwas zur Seite, so dass er zwischen ihr und dem Fenster stand.

Hermines Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Außergewöhnlich..."

„Werden Sie mich daran teilhaben lassen?"

Sie lächelte. „Da ist eine schwache Kontur – fast unsichtbar – beinahe transparent. Das ist, was Demetrios gesehen haben muss, außer natürlich in den Flammen. Als Sie noch vor der Wand gestanden haben, da konnte ich es überhaupt nicht sehen, aber gegen die Dunkelheit von draußen? Es ist..." Sie suchte nach einer passenden Beschreibung. „Es ist fast schon flüssig, kaum vorhanden. Aber es ist definitiv da. Ich frage mich, wodurch es verursacht wurde." Ihr Blick wurde leicht abwesend und sie tippte mit der Münze gegen ihre Lippen.

Missbilligend kräuselte Severus seine Lippen. Sie und dieser verrückte Bibliothekar bildeten ein gefährliches Paar. „Sie sind beide verrückt."

„Demetrios?" Sie lachte. „Wohl kaum."

„Sich für eine Theorie umbringen?"

Ihr Blick wurde sanfter und ihr Lächeln verschwand leicht. „Haben Sie nicht genau das Gleiche getan?"

Ein leises Knurren: „Verstanden."

„Seine war zumindest eine freudige Theorie. Das muss es einfacher gemacht haben."

„Dass die Theorie seine eigene war, spielte bestimmt eine gewisse Rolle."

Sie nickte und streckte dann die Hand mit der Münze aus. „Also, soll ich dann?"

Seine Kontur nickte.

Sie balancierte die Münze auf ihren Daumen und neigte ihren Kopf zu seiner Kontur.

Sie warf die Münze.

„Bon voy..."

* * *

„Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst..."

Der Klang seiner Stimme hallte von den Steinwänden und sie öffnete ihre Augen, nur um zu sehen, wie sie sich eifrig Notizen machte, während seine neue vertraute Stimme einen hypnotischen Zauber von Macht und Ordnung über die Klasse webte. Sie lauschte, als er mit seinen Anweisungen fortfuhr, während seine längst vergangenen Wörter ihre Gedanken umrankten und sie jedes weitere bereits erwartete.

Sie beugte sich über ihre Notizen und traute sich nicht aufzublicken, damit sie nicht auf seinen Blick traf.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit..."

_Nein. Nein, werden wir nicht.__ Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. Nicht rechtzeitig... die meisten von uns werden es nie. Sie blinzelte schnell, ihr jüngerer Handrücken rieb sich die Augenwinkel._

_Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen, ohne zu weinen. Ich kann es nicht._ Sie schrieb weiter.

„...durch menschliche Venen kriechen..."

Eine plötzliche Empfindung unter ihrer Haut, als sich seine lebendige Stimme mit ihrer Erinnerung an seinen Tod bekriegte. „Sieh mich an." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und zwang sich dazu, sich zu konzentrieren.

„...den Kopf verhexen..."

Ihr jüngeres Ich fieberte stark bei dieser Redewendung mit und innerlich schien sich ihr Bewusstsein zu beruhigen– um, vor Zuneigung für das Mädchen, welches sie mal gewesen war, zu lächeln.

„...die Sinne betören..."

Letztendlich blickte sie auf, um ihn mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt– im Profil– am Slytherin-Tisch stehen zu sehen.

_Er ist so jung._ Ihre bewussten Gedanken schweiften ab, als sie ihn beobachtete, wie er sich vor der Klasse bewegte, sein Mantel flatterte mit zurückhaltenden Anmut, als ob er sie alle belauern würde.

Es war...

Sie schloss ihre Augen. _Oh. Oh Gott._

...primitiv.

Ihre Hand schrieb weiter, während seine Stimme sie weiterhin einlullte.

„Ich kann euch lehren..."

Sie schluckte schwer und erinnerte sich dann: _Er hat mich splitterfasernackt gesehen._Ihre jüngere Hand schrieb irgendwie noch immer weiter. _Hör auf, Granger – sofort!_

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Seite, wo die Tinte unter ihrer noch immer ungewohnten Feder fleckte. _Das ist absolut unangebracht. Du bist elf und er ist tot!_ Aber ihr Verstand, wie makellos er auch immer war, hatte schon vorher versagt. _Hatte er zu mir gesehen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern_.

Seine Schritte brachten ihn näher zu ihrem Platz zu dem Rest der Gryffindors und sie war sich plötzlich ihres Herzschlages bewusst, wie es einer elfjährigen Hermine nie hätte sein können.

_Merlin, hilf mir.__  
_

„...Ruhm in Flaschen füllt..."

Er kam näher.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Hand nicht mehr schrieb. Kaum bewusst darüber, dass ihr jüngeres Ich vollkommen gebannt war, wusste sie, dass es nichts, absolut nichts im Vergleich zu den schweren Schritten, den sanften Gesten, die Art, wie sich die Luft vor seinem Körper teilte, wie er _hier_, so _lebendig_ war, gab.

Er hielt vor den Gryffindors an.

Nahe genug, um ihn zu berühren.

Ungewollt hob sie ihren Blick zu seinem Gesicht.

„...sogar den Tod verkorkt."

Und er sah sie geradewegs an: Sein Blick war wie ein Schwerthieb in den Magen und ihr Herz sank ihr in die Knie und sie spürte die Röte auf ihren Wangen, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Sein Blick schnappte ungeduldig und mit kaum zurückhaltender Abscheu über ihr Gesicht und verharrte auf Harry.

* * *

Sie blinzelte und sie war zurück in ihrem Wohnzimmer.

„...age, Miss Granger."

Seine Stimme verriet seinen Standpunkt am Fenster.

Seine Stimme flog instinktiv ihren Rücken hinauf, kräuselte sich unter ihren Haaren und schickte ein Flimmern von Gänsehaut über ihre Haut.

Sie schloss ihre Augen.

Sie war so etwas von geliefert.

* * *

„Und?"

„Einen Augenblick bitte, Professor. Es ist etwas... verwirrend. Ich habe jetzt zwei Erinnerungen von einer Erfahrung, und bis ich die beiden nicht geordnet habe, ist es etwas viel."

Zwei Erinnerungen. Wie oft hatte er sich selbst täuschen müssen, um seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten... „Kann ich verstehen."

Er wartete einen Moment. „Und?"

Mit noch immer abgewandten Blick, ihre Stimme merkwürdig schwer, fragte sie: „Haben Sie irgendwelche Erinnerungen an unseren ersten Zaubertränkeunterricht?"

„In Anbetracht der Information, die Potter mit der Welt geteilt hat, da müssen Sie noch fragen?"

„Haben Sie..." Sie zögerte. „Können Sie sich an diesem Tag überhaupt an mich erinnern?"

„Nein." Aber..._ Augenblick._ „Außer..." _Verdammt noch mal, Snape, erst denken, dann sprechen._ Er runzelte die Stirn. Da war etwas... aber es war nur flüchtig, ein Hauch in der Dunkelheit, nicht mehr. „Nein."

„Sie sind sich nicht sicher." Sie blickte immer noch nicht in seine Richtung.

„Nicht ganz, nein", antwortete er nüchtern mit einem Schulterzucken.

Nach einem langen Schweigen sagte sie: „Ich könnte es herausfinden. Ich würde Sie natürlich nie darum bitten."

„Legilimentik?" In seiner Stimme lag eine leise Warnung.

„Nur elementar. Ich war neugierig."

„Und wer hat Ihre Forschungsstätte bereitgestellt?"

„Harry natürlich. Nach dem, was er von Ihnen ertragen musste, sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass meine stümperhaften Bemühungen ihn nicht noch mehr stören würden." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was sie auch nicht taten."

„Ah."

Sie richtete sich auf und stieß sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet, ihre Wimpern feucht und eine zweite Erinnerung schlich sich in seinen Verstand.

Eine Neue.

„Miss Granger", murmelte er, „auch wenn das Herumschnüffeln mir nicht fremd ist, so hat meine einzige Erinnerung an Sie, in der Sie jemals in meinem Unterricht geweint haben, etwas mit Ihren Zähnen zu tun. Ich katalogisiere Schwäche– alle Slytherins tun dies – ich vielleicht mehr als die meisten. Sagen Sie mir... in unserem ersten Unterricht, habe ich Sie da zum Weinen gebracht?"

„Nein, vor fünfzehn Jahren hatte ich keinen Grund zu weinen – zumindest wüsste ich nichts. Aber heute Abend? Können Sie es da wirklich ‚Schwäche' nennen?"

Er wühlte ihre Antwort durch seine Erinnerungen und erkannte, dass er einige, wenige neue Wahrnehmungen von der Existenz von Hermine Grangers in seinen vorherigen Erinnerungen hatte. „Interessant."

„Was ist?"

„Sagen Sie mir... unterschied sich Ihr jetziges Verhalten von dem vor fünfzehn Jahren?"

Sie schaute hinunter auf den Boden. „Mmm, etwas."

„Wie das?"

Sie atmete tief durch und blickte dann auf: „Es ist schwierig alles durch die Linse von dem, was später passiert ist zu sehen, und nicht davon betroffen zu sein."

„Wenn Sie geweint haben, dann sagen Sie es verdammt noch mal. Ich beiße nicht."

Ein rücksichtsloses Lachen, befleckt mit Unglaube. „Wenn Sie es nicht tun, dann, weil Sie es so wollen, nicht weil es Ihr Wesen ist."

Geschocktes Schweigen.

„Jedenfalls, ich habe versucht nicht zusammenzubrechen. Ich konnte nichts dafür."

Oberflächliches Mädchen. „Noch etwas?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Ich bin vielleicht errötet."

„Vielleicht?"

„Professor, ich bin sechsundzwanzig. Meine Reaktion Ihnen gegenüber... wie alt waren Sie damals... in Ihren Dreißiger? Meine Reaktion Ihnen gegenüber – nun – ist natürlich eine andere als die einer Erstklässlerin."

Sie konnte doch wohl nicht... nein. Die Luft um ihn nahm etwas von Entsetzen an. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen."

Sie legte ihre Hände auf den Kopf und verzog ihr Gesicht. „Es ist vermutlich die ganze Romantik der Situation, weil, also ehrlich? Wir haben hier schon eine fast gotische Situation. Wirklich, wenn Poe nur daran gedacht hätte... Oh, grundgütiger Merlin, Sir, seien Sie kein Idiot."

„Ich bin _kein_ Idiot."

Mehr Lachen.

_Verrückt. Sie beide. Total irre.__  
_

„Verdammt noch mal, Professor Snape. Ich bin eine Frau, ich bin lebendig und Sie haben mich splitterfasernackt gesehen und waren bisher der absolute Gentleman – also, abgesehen von dieser ganzen Rachesache. Davon abgesehen ist Ihre Stimme..." Sie lachte auf. „Genau. Und jetzt, im Nachhinein, weiß ich aus erster Hand, dass Sie schon immer Ihre körperliche Erscheinung vollkommen ausgespielt haben. Sie war eine Waffe, samt Ihrer Intelligenz, Ihrer Auffassungsgabe und Ihrem boshaften Sarkasmus. Der Ausgang des Krieges hing wahrscheinlich öfter als selbst Sie sich vorstellen können von Ihrem Charisma ab. Ein verdammter Schlangenbeschwörer waren Sie, jetzt wo ich es gesehen habe – Sie müssen es gewusst haben."

Er verspürte den plötzlichen Drang durch das Fenster zu apparieren. Wo war Mimi? „Was zum Teufel wollen Sie mir sagen?"

„Ich will sagen, Professor, dass Sie, als Sie noch lebten, unglaublich sexy waren."

Komplettes Schweigen, durchbrochen von ihrem Lachen. „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

Sie drehte sich um und ging Richtung Flur.

Zwei Schritte und er war hinter ihr, schnappte nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie mit einer Kraft, die sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, zu sich heran.

Ihre Hand flog zu seiner Brust, ihre Augen aufgerissen, ihr Blick dunkel.

Tief. Zu tief. Er verlor seinen Verstand, aber warum musste sich ein toter Mann vorm Ertrinken retten?

_Lass los. Lass sie los, Snape._ Seine Hand wollte nicht gehorchen. Anstatt, dass er ihren Arm losließ, zog er sie fest an seine Brust und hielt sie dort, seine andere Hand unnachgiebig auf ihrem Rücken, zog sie näher an sich heran, um ihren Körper fest gegen ihn zu halten.

Sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund, doch sie rührte sich nicht.

Er konnte ihr Herz spüren, und er schloss seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, als ob ihr Atem ihn vollkommen umfassen könnte.

„Professor", sagte sie, ihr Atem warm auf seiner Wange, als sie unbewusst ihre Lippen befeuchtete.

Sein Blick ein unsichtbares Schwelgen in dem Durcheinander ihrer Haare. „Ja, Miss Granger?"

Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zuckte ihre Hand, wissend, auf seiner Brust.

Er lachte leicht und sie schien in ihm zu verschmelzen. „Professor, ich – ich kann durch Ihren Kopf hindurchsehen. Es ist etwas unangenehm."

„Dann schlage ich vor, schließen Sie Ihre Augen."

Sie nickte.

Sein behandschuhter Finger hob ihr Kinn an und seine Augen schlossen sich, seine Lippen streiften die ihren...

Weich... sanft...

_Warm.__  
_

Er zog sich leicht zurück. „Ihnen wird nicht kalt, oder?"

Ihre Hände fanden seine Haut und sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern seinen Nacken hoch, durch seine Haare, zog ihn näher. „Nein...", murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen. „Ganz im Gegenteil, Sir."

Ihr „Sir" kräuselte sich um seine Wirbelsäule und er begann zu knurren.

„Sie haben zwanzig Sekunden dieses Zimmer zu verlassen, Miss Granger."

Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich auf seine Herausforderung hin, während ihre Finger – sanft – kaum berührend die Kontur seines Gesichtes verfolgte.

Eine Fingerspitze an seinem Augenwinkel, ein neugieriger Daumen seinem Kinn entlang, ein Finger über seine Lippen und er musste ihn schmecken, er war da und Severus fing ihn zwischen seinen Zähnen und berührte den Daumen mit seiner Zunge. Ihre Augen flatterten zu und ihr Gesicht zeigte ein wissendes Lächeln und ohne von ihrem Finger abzulassen, fragte er: „Mmmm?"

„Also hatte ich recht... Sie beißen nur, wenn Sie wollen."

Von ihrem Finger lassend, lachte er dunkel. „Denn so ist mein Wesen." Er fuhr mit seinem Fingerknöchel über ihre Unterlippe und hörte, wie sie nach Luft schnappte.

Er trat vor, presste sie gegen die Wand und hielt sie dort. „Ihre zwanzig Sekunden sind abgelaufen."

„Mmm... verdammt..."

Als er mit seinem Finger ihren Nacken hinunter fuhr, lächelte sie. „Handschuhe?"

„Ja." Er zog seinen Finger zurück, einen Gedanken entfernt von ihrer Haut.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Rücken, streckte ihren Nacken zu seinem Finger. „Ich dachte, ich würde Leder riechen", murmelte sie. Ihre Haut bettelte nach einer weiteren Berührung.

Er gehorchte, dann... _Oh, verdammt__.._. fuhr er mit seinen Fingern durch ihre Haare und neigte seinen Kopf zu ihrem hinunter, hielt ihren Kopf in seinen Händen, als seine Lippen gegen ihrer Stirn ruhte.

_Leder._

_Leder und Silber und Siegelwachs... und Verlust.  
_

Er war es.

Ihr Amortentia deutete auf ihn hin.

Und er war es die ganze Zeit gewesen.

Seine Welt explodierte und er hielt sie mit undenkbarer Sanftheit, die unwissende Seele eines gejagten Mörders wog gewaltig innerhalb des herrlichen Wunders ihres absolut unmöglichen Herzens.

* * *

_Anmk.: Ihr wundert euch vielleicht über das Mühlrad? Das ist lediglich ein kleiner Wink an Captain Jack Sparrow und seinem Ritt auf dem Mühlrad in Fluch der Karibik 2. Piraten eben._


	18. Vorhänge

***~* Vorhänge *~***

_Und er war es die ganze Zeit gewesen.__  
_

_Seine Welt explodierte und er hielt sie mit undenkbarer Sanftheit, die unwissende Seele eines gejagten Mörders wog gewaltig innerhalb des herrlichen Wunders ihres absolut unmöglichen Herzens.  
_

* * *

„Ey, Hermine."

Bei dem Klang von Rons Stimme an ihrer Tür erstarrte Hermine.

„Ron?"

„Ja, ich bin's. Alles okay?"

„Ich..."

Severus trat zurück, sein unsichtbarer Blick war mörderisch.

Beraubt von dem Gefühl ihn in seinen Armen zu halten, murmelte Hermine: „Ich bin in der Hölle."

Ein antwortendes Murmeln von der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Zimmers: „Noch bin ich aus ihr entkommen."

Hermine band ihr Haar zurück in einen schnellen Knoten und ging zur Tür. „Ronald..." Sie entriegelte schnell den Verschlusszauber.

„Alles okay?", fragte Ron erneut als die Tür sein offenes, mit Sommersprossen übersätes Gesicht offenbarte.

„Ähm..." _Ich bin so im Arsch._ „...alles okay, ja...irgendwie."

„Es ist nicht deine Art einfach ohne ein Wort, jemanden sitzen zu lassen. Ich war in der Gegend und habe eine Weile gewartet."

_Seit Jahren,_ fügte sie im Kopf hinzu. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Kehle aus, als sie schließlich erkannte, dass sie nicht von der Leidenschaft, sondern der Gewohnheit durch eine Art von Nachkriegsuntätigkeit - oder noch besser Nachkriegs- …_apraxie_ , verführt worden war. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und öffnete sie, nur um Ron vor sich stehen zu sehen, seine Sorge so offen in seinem Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, Ron. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht erinnern, heute irgendwelche Pläne gemacht zu haben."

„Also, nein, aber… es ist _Freitag__._"

Mimi schlich um die Ecke, und als sie Ron erblickte, erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung.

Ron schielte über Hermines Schulter. „Betrügst du etwa?"

Ihre Gedanken rasten planlos. „Ich... was?"

„Krumm wird das nicht mögen."

„Oh,_ OH._ Das ist nur Mimi. Sie ist... ah... nur ein Streuner." Dankbar für jeden Grund sich von ihm abzuwenden, ging Hermine zum Durchgang zur Küche und nahm die Katze auf den Arm. „Tut mir leid..."

Er warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick während er durch die Tür trat. „Es ist nur ein Abend im Pub, Hermine – jeder kommt und geht, wie er Zeit hat, richtig? Aber für gewöhnlich sendest du eine Eule, wenn du noch arbeitest oder so. Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob es dir gut geht." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte sie und konzentrierte sich, ob irgendwelche Geräusche aus der anderen Ecke kamen.

Ron kam zu ihr, öffnete seine Arme um sie zu umarmen.

Mimi knurrte.

Hermine warf schnell einen Blick in die Ecke.

„Nicht grade die freundlichste Sorte", sagte Ron, als er einen Schritt zurückging.

„Nein...Mmm, was? Nein... ja... also, vielleicht wurde sie schlecht behandelt."

„Och. Armes Ding. Setz sie ab, damit ich dich..." Er grinste schief wie immer. „Du weißt schon." Ein breites, einladendes Lächeln.

Sie presste die Katze fester an sich.

Mimi starrte Ron unheilvoll an.

„Was ist denn dann los?", fragte Ron und sah sich Hermine genauer an. „Sag mal, bist du sauer?"

„Nein, Ron, ich..." Sie trat von ihm zurück und setzte die Katze ab.

Mimi trottete augenblicklich zu der Ecke, wo Severus stand.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen den Küchentorbogen, entschlossen Rons Aufmerksamkeit von dieser Ecke fernzuhalten.

Sie dachte, ein Rascheln gehört zu haben, aber als sie hinauf zur Decke blickte, hoffte sie, dass es nur Mimi im Vorhang war. Sie sprach schnell, um jedes Geräusch zu übertönen. „Ron, ich..."

„Du hast zu viel gearbeitet, nicht wahr? Deine Augen sind so komisch. Vielleicht brauchst du ja eine Brille. Das wäre krass – du und Harry, ihr wärt dann Zwillinge."

Rons lächelndes, offenes Gesicht war zu nahe und für einen Augenblick zog sich ihre Brust zusammen, und dann schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Ron... es ist nicht die Arbeit. Es ist..." Sie schloss ihre Augen, wissend, dass sie bei dem was sie tun musste, nicht unbedingt noch Zuhörer dabei haben wollte. „Es tut mir leid, Ron. Das wird nicht funktionieren."

„Was nicht?"

Hermine flüsterte beinahe: „Wir beide."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wir beide? Wird nicht funktionieren? Aber, aber wir waren schon immer... schon seit Jahren."

„Ich weiß." Sie lächelte traurig. „Aber es ist... nun, es ist besser, wenn wir nur Freunde sind." Ihr Herz schmerzte.

„Ich kenne diese Rede", begann Ron langsam, trat zurück und richtete sich weiter auf.

Hermines Stimme war leise. „Ich weiß."

„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass es passieren wird, Harry und Ginny, ich habe ihnen nicht geglaubt. Ich habe sie ausgelacht. Ausgelacht!"

„Haben sie?"

„Ja... haben gesagt, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Dass du zu streberhaft für jemanden wie mich bist. Aber... aber Jahre, Hermine. Alles, was wir zusammen gemacht haben? Durchgemacht haben?" Er sah sie an, der Kampf in seinen Augen das Unmögliche zu verstehen– so klar und deutlich.

„Ich weiß, Ron, und ich habe dich immer wirklich gern gehabt...das tue ich noch immer..."

Ron hielt inne und starrte dann auf Mimi. „Als du dachtest, dass ich hier sein würde... Hermine, ich muss es dich fragen." Er schluckte schwer, hob sein Kinn ein Stück an. „Gibt es jemand anderen?"

* * *

_Ja_. Severus Blick bohrten Löcher in Rons Hinterkopf. _Verschwinde._

Die Flakes auf dem Tisch verschoben sich und lasen: _„Oh nain."_

* * *

„Jemand anderen?", wiederholte Hermine. In ihre Ohren klang ihre Stimme ganz klein. Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf.

„Ja. Es ist jemand anderes, nicht wahr?" Seine blauen Augen bettelten sie an, es zu verneinen.

„Es...", Sie blinzelte, „Ron, bitte. Ich hätte schon etwas vor Jahren sagen sollen."

„Du bist bereits seit Jahren mit jemand anderen zusammen?!" Ron wandte sich ab und spannte seine Hände an.

Mimi knurrte leise.

Hermine errötete heiß. „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist, Ronald."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll", flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Verstehe", war ihr antwortendes Flüstern.

„Ist es Krum?"

Ein scharfes, unfreiwilliges Lachen war draußen, bevor sie es aufhalten konnte. „Er ist glücklich verheiratet, Ron. Er und Ekatarina passen perfekt zusammen. Du hast es selbst gesagt, als wir sie zusammen an Weihnachten besucht haben."

„Weihnachten." Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. „Hermine, wir waren immer wie eine Familie gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das mit jemand anderen tun soll... ich will es nicht. Wie kannst du all dies so schnell einfach ändern?"

Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. „Ich – ich weiß nicht. Aber ich muss – einen Teil davon. Ich kann dich einfach nicht weiter in der Hoffnung lassen..." Ihre Sicht verschwamm. „Ich will nicht alles verlieren, was wir hatten, aber... Oh, ich vermassel einfach alles – du und Harry, ihr seid immer meine besten Freunde gewesen, das weißt du doch."

Ron stopfte seine Hände in seine Taschen und starrte hinunter auf den Teppich. „Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass es Harry ist, dann bringe ich dich um."

* * *

_Nur über meine Leiche_. Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich. _Praktischerweise, eine null Risiko Annahme__.  
_

* * *

Die Flakes kratzten wieder.

„Was ist das für ein Geräusch?", fragte Ron und blickte wütend auf den Tisch mit den Flakes.

Hermine schielte hinunter. „_Umbring?"_ Sie schnappte sich die Flakes und ließ sie in ihrer Hand verschwinden. „Nichts. Nur ein Zauber, an dem ich für George gearbeitet habe."

Ron lachte auf – ein kurzes, gebrochenes Lachen – und schaute an die Decke, als ob er dort oben Luft finden würde. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass es George ist."

„Hör auf damit, Ron, bitte. Wir haben schon zu viel durchgemacht – es gibt keinen lebenden Zauberer, der mir so viel bedeutet, wie du und Harry und deine ganze Familie. Es..." _ist nicht genug,_ „...funktioniert nicht."

„Das ist jetzt der Teil der Rede, wo du mir sagst, dass nicht ich es bin, sondern du."

* * *

_Du bist es. Verschwinde.__  
_

* * *

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ron. Es ist keiner von uns. Wir beide sind es. Es ist..." Das Wichtigste, was sie ihm jemals zu sagen hatte, und ihr fehlten die Worte.

Ron sah sie fragend an.

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein Blick verdeckte, die Maske der Fröhlichkeit, mit der er das Schlimmste während des Krieges fernhielt. „Ich kann deine Meinung nicht ändern, oder?", sagte er schließlich.

So sanft, wie sie nur konnte, sagte sie: „Nein."

„Also schön, du kannst es einen Typen nicht verübeln zu fragen. Jedes Jahr." Er schüttelte grob den Kopf. „Weiß nicht, was ich jetzt wohl machen soll, was? Schätze mal, dich kann ich nicht fragen. Gut. Okay. Im Moment hasse ich dich, aber wir waren immer Partner, wir drei, jetzt und für immer. Es ist nur... gib mir nur ein Jahrzehnt oder so, bevor ich mich daran erinnere, dass ich wirklich dein Freund bin, okay?" Er warf ihr einen flehenden Blick durch seine Haare hindurch und sie nickte. „Wir waren beste Freunde. Sind es noch immer. Ich kann nur nicht..." Er wandte sich plötzlich ab und ging zurück zur Tür. „Ich muss jetzt los."

Dann hielt er noch einmal, ihr noch immer den Rücken zugewandt, an. „Lass es mich Harry sagen, okay?"

„Natürlich."

„Er wird nicht sagen: ‚Habe ich dir ja gesagt'."

„Nein, wird er nicht."

„Gin aber wahrscheinlich."

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Gib... gib mir einfach nur ein Jahrzehnt oder so. Vielleicht nicht ganz so lange. Vielleicht ein Jahr." Ron versuchte über seine Schulter zu lächeln. „Ich lasse es dich wissen, okay?"

Sie nickte langsam. „Okay", wisperte sie.

Ein weiterer Versuch zu lächeln, ein Funkeln seiner blauen Augen und er war verschwunden.

* * *

Bei dem Klang der zufallenden Haustür draußen und Rons Schritte auf den Steinstufen trat Severus aus der Ecke hervor.

Hermine schielte in die Ecke, ihr Blick verdeckt. Sie hielt eine Hand hoch. „Tut mir leid. Sagen Sie nichts. Bitte."

Severus stellte sich vor das Fenster und nickte. Der Weasley musste am Ende also doch nicht umgebracht werden. Schwach, aber nicht ohne Würde. Und sie...

„Eine Bitte, wenn ich dürfte?"

Er nickte erneut.

„Ich werde jetzt mit einer Schüssel Eis und einem schlechten Buch ins Bett gehen und... und dürfte ich mir Mimi ausleihen?" Sie neigte leicht ihren Kopf zurück und schniefte.

„Meee?"

„Natürlich", flüsterte er.

„Das ist es, was wir tun. Hexen, meine ich. Ich sehe Sie dann morgen früh." Ohne einen weiteren Blick ging sie in die Küche.

Er hörte, wie sie eine Schublade öffnete und einen oder zwei Zauber sprach, wo das lateinische Wort für "Schokolade" mehrmals auftauchte.

Er winkte leicht mit seinen Fingern und hörte ein leises, überraschendes „Oh" aus der Küche.

Ihr Kopf tauchte aus der Küche auf. Mimi wandte sich mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick auf die Schüssel in ihrer Hand um ihre Fußknöchel.

„Danke für den Brandy", flüsterte sie. „Ich... das Timing könnte nicht schlimmer sein. Morgen werde ich wieder hier sein und ich habe wirklich – und möchte wirklich sehr, sehr gerne... Nur, nur nicht heute Abend. Ich kann nicht."

„Natürlich."

„Genau." Sie blieb noch stehen, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte, aber schließlich lächelte sie halbherzig, hob den Brandy zu ihrer Nase und schnupperte dankbar daran.

Er neigte seine Hand.

Ein kleines Lachen. „Danke."

Sie verschwand durch die Küche und Mimi trottete ihr nach, ihr Blick klebte noch immer auf der Schüssel.

Sehr leise: „Gute Nacht, Doktor Granger."


End file.
